The Hollow Games
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo from District 18 are the tributes for the 79th Annual Hollow Games. They will have to be enemies in the arena, but what if feelings started to develop or has develop before the games even starts? (Full Summary inside) (REVISING!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

_**Full Summary:**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are the tributes, from District 18, for the 76th Annual Hollow Games. Kuchiki Rukia is the sister of the District's Captain but her name is in the glass cube, Kurosaki Ichigo hunts in the woods to trade in the market for money or food. They are both trained; Ichigo is as a hunter, Rukia is secretly trained by her brother to protect herself. Rukia undeniably is richer than Ichigo and it seems that the Garnering is not they're very first encounter. They will have to be enemies in the arena, but what if feelings started to develop or has developed before the games even starts?**_

* * *

_**Author'sNotes: THIS IS A REVISED VERSION. I THOUGHT ABOUT IT SO I DID IT XD! TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS ALREADY, READ IT AGAIN IF YOU WANT LOL! **_

_**This will be different from**_The Hunger Games **_I read the book so I use some of the info there. There are a few modifications but there is some in common, ok maybe more in common. But it's completely different.._**

**_Pairings: _****_IchiRuki, _****_UraYoru.. I dunno if there is other pairings but I assure you IchiRuki fans, there are no ichihimeeewwwww in this story.. :3 so ichihimeewww fans if you are reading this then endure if you like the story ;3_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters nor the concept of THG and Bleach... Prettyr sure that's obvious not to even type it._**

**_:) Enjoy! (:_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Garnering**

**District 18, Kuchiki Mansion**

"NO!"

I awoke by a scream in the other room, I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the room. I saw Basha, my niece, thrashing in her bed once I opened the door. "Basha!" I said, shaking her shoulders to wake her up. Her eyelids flew up and she embraced me, tears were streaming down her face when she looked up at me.

"T-the ga-garnering.. I was p-ick.." She sobbed.

"Ssshh... Don't worry, it's just a dream." I said in a hush tone.

"B-but i-it fe-felt... real."

"Hey, if you're gonna be pick at the garnering, I'll volunteer for you." I stated, purely determined.

"W-why?" She asked, sniffling.

"Because you're my niece and I swore to your mother that I will do anything- if not, everything for you."

She whimpered. "I wish I won't get pick so that you will not volunteer for me."

I smile before hugging her. "Go back to sleep, it's still early."

"I can't."

"How about I sing a song that your mother used to sing for you and me when I was young and you were still little?" I said after thinking about it for a moment.

She laid back to bed and beamed. "Yes please!"

I pulled the comforter up to her chest and took a deep breath.

_"I remember tears streaming down your your face when I said 'I'll never let you go.'" _ I began.

_"When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.." _

Basha yawned and still looking at me.

_"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright." _

Her were eyelids starting to close.

_"No one can hurt you now, come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound.."_

Her breathing begun to slow and I hummed the song a bit more before kissing the top of her head then tip toed out of her room. Three maids were at the door. "Is brother here?" I asked as I quietly closed the door.

"No ma'am, he left a while ago." One of the maid said.

I looked at the three of them. "Oh okay, and please I told many times already to just call me Rukia."

"But your Byakuya-sama-" the one at the middle started but I cut her off.

"When my brother is not around, alright?" They nodded.

"Uh... Do you want breakfast ma'am- I mean Rukia?" the one at the left ask.

"No, I'll just wait for Basha." I waved my hand at them then went to my room.

6:05 a.m. I glanced at my wrist watch and then got a black box in the corner of my closet. I locked my door, closed the curtains but left my window unlock then changed outfits.I threw my night gown on my bed. I wore a grey tee inside a black hoodie, black jeans that are comfortable for running, and black high-cut boots. I took out a black bag from under my bed containing a cased dagger, a notebook, pencils, sharpener, and erasers. _I'll just go to the kitchen to get two water bottles and two apples. _I shrugged inwardly.

I steathily went to the kitchen to get what I needed, I strode to the back door and I opened it. "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned and gave a sheepish smile to Matsumoto Rangiku. She is nineteen years old and is one of the youngest maids here, she is our (me and Basha) big sister or mother figure. _Not_ really the latter though. "Uh, to the backyard?" I glanced at the door with eyes and smiled at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Not sure?"

I sheepishly laughed as she sighed. "You can go, just be careful alright?"

I flicked a hand back and forth. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be alright." And walked out the door, closing it. I looked around, checking for cameras or shinigamis. When I reviewed that the coast is clear, I sprinted to the tallest cherry blossom tree in the backyard that passes the wall's height. I started to climb up the tree. The white brick wall has a barbed wire on the top but a branch passes that wire, I pushed some branches aside and quietly but carefully move to the other branch that is connected to it. Once I pass through, I tugged some branches over it so no one will see the connected branches.

When my boots met grass again, I looked up to the two connected trees. One is a cherry blossom tree the other is just a regular tree, I smiled a bit it looks like two lovers and even though they're different from the other they're much closer. They are still connected even with the wall separating them. After I admired the trees, I pulled the hood over my head and I dashed through the trees 'til I sighted the fence that divided the district from the woods. I always go to the woods to draw some scenery or animals, practicing my drawing skills. Plus, it's quiet and peaceful too.

I sometimes almost forgot that I'm Kuchiki Rukia whenever I'm at the woods. Sister - well, technically, adoptive sister - of Kuchiki Byakuya, the District's Captain. I'm sixteen years old; I have raven black hair that is in a bob hairstyle I always have some hair between my eyes I think that's permanent, pale skin, big violet eyes and petite height. I live in the 18th District of Japan. Well it kinda used to be, but because of the war against our own kind this happened.

I live in a nation where one boy and one girl from each districts, thirteen to nineteen years old, to fight other boys and girls of the other districts. Those who're chosen to fight for their district are called, Accolades. Tokyo has become Seretei and they always say that this is how we are all guaranteed peace. Well, they can just fuck themselves. Peace by doing the Hollow Games? Training Accolades in the way of the Shinigamis? The Shinigamis are the guards with the black kimono who carries a katana and a gun. But don't be fooled by the kimono, they have spells to prevent from being harmed.

I'm through the not-now electrical fence that has a barbed wire on top that encloses the whole District 18, keeping wild animals or hollows out. The electricity here is only two to three hours in the evening so it's safe to touch now. There was never a year where almost all of its days I've come here, even though it was illegal. And besides there are some teenagers here that hunts animals for a living. My brother and Hisana, she is my true sister, trained me how to fight with swordsmanship, though not just that. But Hisana nee-chan preferred archery.

My sister, Kuchiki Shirayuki Hisana, married Kuchiki Byakuya when she was nineteen. I was only three then. We are identical twins, the only difference is our eyes and voice. She has a more soft and gentle feminine tone, even though I also have that tone my voice is much stronger. Our parents died after I was born because of a fire accident made by a hollow, thanks to Byakuya nii-sama we had a place to live in but we didn't spoil him. We are not that kind of people. Anyways, Hisana nee-chan died of a brain tumor when I was eleven, and since her death I always go out and in to the woods.

Luckily they had a child and that's Bashana, or Basha, she was born nine months after sister and brother's wedding. She's already thirteen, she is important to me like a baby sister. She looks like Hisana but her eyes and hair came from Byakuya. Basha has straight black hair that goes to her mid-back, grey eyes and pale skin.

I looked for the tree where I usually keep my bow and arrows, me and Hisana made these so I kept them all these years. I bring them with me just in case some wild predators might attack me or a hollow. I pushed an arrow into the bow, I need to keep my guard up and the rest of my arrows is in a bag that I is on my left hip. I stalked to the direction of the hill where I usually sit, grass and bushes covered me in that hill. It overlooked some valleys and a lake in between of the valleys can be seen, I checked my watch. 6:50 a.m., it reads.

I sighed in relief when I got to the hill, I sat down the grass as I swept off my hood then placed my bag in front of me. I put my bow with still in it down beside me, taking out a bottle of water to drink half of it. I dropped it back in and I took out a paper from the notebook then a pencil and eraser. The sun rising so I etched it on the paper, a gentle breeze past me and it feels so good like it was so peaceful in this world.

I inhaled and exhaled the fresh air. My ears twitched at the distant roar that snapped my head up. I looked around and sniffed the air, the hollow must be far away. I continued my drawing. Hollows are like animals with a white mask and a hole in their chest, in the past they say that hollows are bad spirits. The Seretei must have made machines to create the hollows, the only way to kill a hollow is to stab or slash the mask.

The sun has just floated up when I finished my drawing, I dumped all my stuff back in the bag as I still sit on the hill looking over the valleys and admiring my sketch for today. I've always wanted living here, but thought against it because of the hollows and Basha and brother.

The wind suddenly became stronger so I scanned the sky, a hovercraft blocked the sky. I swiftly crawled under the bushes and stayed there til it was gone. Hovercrafts are used by the Seretei and there are Shinigamis inside, so it means if I get seen here I'll be damn. When the air became still I sighed in relief and stood up, ready to leave. I jerked the hood over my head and gathered my things then picked up my weapon.

7:12 a.m., it reads on my watch. I was surprised by the strong breeze that my paper was out of my grip and was flying with the wind. I stood there still looking at the floating paper slowly making its way to who knows where. I'm so caught up in the paper that I didn't noticed someone had grabbed it. "Is this yours?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a voice.

A boy with orange hair, ten meters or fifteen away, was waving the paper in his hand. Crap! He shouldn't know who I am, so I sprinted off to my direction not caring about the paper.

"Hey! Wait!"

I glanced over my shoulder then turned ahead to run faster, damn! He's chasing me. The trees were lessening, I'm almost at the fence, but he shouldn't know where I'm headed. So I swiveled to another direction and hid til he stops chasing me, there were many trees so I scampered up one with many leaves then stopped. He jogged to a rest under the tree I'm on, still holding my paper. I panted heavily but quietly, to me he looks like a hunter. He has two swords across his back, squirrels or rabbits dangling around his belt. I can't quite see his face, but he seemed familiar.

He cupped his hands around his mouth as he called out. "Hey!" When there was no response, he scratched the back the of his head. "Damn, I lost her again." He sighed in exasperation.

Wait a minute, how did he know I'm a girl? My hand flew up to my hood and it's still on to my relief, I watched him again. He's looking at my paper before glancing up at somewhere then back to my paper, he folded it neatly and slipped it in his pocket before sauntering away. I stared at his retreating form until I can't see him anymore. Sighing in relief, I leaned back the tree. Did he just said that he lost me again? I didn't quite comprehend that, does he know I always go here? My mind went back last month when I'm here at the woods and I saw him, did he also saw me? I waited for five more minutes before climbing down the tree, I sprinted to the fence and I look around I pass through after not seeing anyone. I didn't left my bow and arrow this time.

I looked at my watch, 7:25 a.m. Damn, it's breakfast time. They might be looking for me, I should go straight to my room. When I got to the wall I strolled a little to the left and mounted a tree, carefully stepping on the branch. Praying to the Almighty that it's as strong as steel. There's a chain link fence at the side wall that can be leaped from here. So I did, folding my legs to not get caught in the barbed wire. I grabbed the fence firmly and steadied my feet, awaiting for the fence to stop wiggling. A few seconds later, I climbed sideways. It's like the spider rope in the park. No one saw me and I'm almost at my room!

There's a little black railed balcony for two flower pots, a huge gape is between them. I erased the distance by leaping and put my hands on the top of the window frame. I sighed in relief for the umpteenth time when I remember that I didn't locked my window, which I did after entering. I quickly put my stuff in the closet. I'm sweaty so I changed to my night gown again after I wiped the sweats all over my body then dumped the other clothes in the black box and in the closet.

Someone knocked at the door. "Rukia, are you there now?" It's Rangiku.

"Yeah, Rangiku, I'm here."

I heard her sigh. "Thank goodness, your brother has been looking for you."

"Ah.." Was all I uttered.

"Did you went to the forest again?"

I froze and sat down to eat breakfast. "Yes." I answered brother's question.

I can feel his eyes on me but I ignored him. "Are you mad that you're gonna be at the Garnering again?" He asked.

I stopped eating to blankly look at him, but I know he saw the flicker of rage. "No, I'm not. And I never did."

"Then why are you like that?"

I settled my eyes on my food, I don't wanna say it with Basha in front of me. So I murmured. "Because you're gonna put Basha's name at the jar."

"What? I heard my name." Basha asked, gazing up.

"It's nothing Basha, continue eating." I smiled and she oblige.

I knew brother heard it. "Even if I don't want to, I couldn't-"

I stood up cutting him off. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for my behavior but excuse me, I'm gonna take a bath."

"I told the maids to lay out something for you." Nii-sama said, "It should be on your bed."

I nodded and headed to my bedroom, my eyes widening when I saw a dress. It was one of Hisana's lovely light blue dress with matching shoes, I ran out of my room and to the dining room.

"Why?" I asked Nii-sama as I looked at him dead in the eye when I got to the dining room.

"Your sister said, before she died, that her clothes are her gifts for your sixteenth birthday. I know I should've gave them to you at your birthday but.." He trailed off.

"Really? She asked you to give them to me?" My eyes soften.

"Yes."

"Thanks brother."

"No, thank your sister." He said, I nodded.

"Can I come with you to the backyard? I already finished eating." Basha asserted, getting up from her seat.

I smiled at her and then to brother. "Let's all go, your Dad is also done."

I knelt down with Basha in front of Hisana nee's grave, Basha puts her hands together and closed her eyes. She silently prayed for her deceased mother, I glanced at brother who is beside Basha also praying silently. Then, I regarded brown marble grave stone.

**Kuchiki-Yukino Hisana**

**Beloved wife, mother and sister**

_'Hey sis, I miss you. I hope you're still watching over us, brother hasn't moved on and look at other women, I mean like, he doesn't date other girls or something.' _I chuckled inwardly, _'Basha has grown a lot and she acts like you. I hope she doesn't get pick at the Garnering, watch over us sis.'_

"Rukia.."

I fluttered my eyes open to look at brother and Basha. "We should go now." He said.

Nodding, I eyed the grave one last time. _'I love you, big sister..'_

I stood up and took Basha's hand, the three of us treading to the house.

It's 8:02 a.m., brother said we have to be at the square at 9:30 a.m. so we won't be late and it won't be hard to get in line. The Garnering starts at 11 am sharp. I took my time in the bathroom since we have many bathrooms in the mansion and we wouldn't be late because the square is just a walking distance to us, but we'll for sure take a car.

I let the water skimmed down my body one last time before turning off the shower. I stepped out the bathroom with a towel hugging my body. After securing if the door and window are locked, I allowed the towel to slid off my body so I could change to the clothes I'm gonna wear. There was a knock on the door once I finished putting on the light blue jean dress. Basha and Rangiku were the ones outside. "Can we come in?" Basha asked.

"Of course." I opened the door wider, they walked towards my bed and sat on it as I shut the door. Basha wore a light brown long folded sleeved blouse with a long blue frilly skirt that goes below her knees and black shoes with white knee socks.

I grabbed my brush to dry my hair. "You look pretty." said Basha.

"Well, you're beautiful." I sat beside her, "Is your hair dry?"

She soothed her hand through her hair. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you want me and Rangiku to braid it?" I asked and her eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Yes!" she beamed.

Me and Rangiku exchanged looks and laughs at Basha's bubbliness. But this _is_ her first Garnering and I'm afraid that the unthinkable might happen, I can protect Basha in every way I can but I have no chance at the Garnering or going up against Seretei.

When she's in pain, there's always a heavy feeling in my chest that I tried not to show on my face. "There," Me and Rangiku said in unison once we were, Basha bounced to the mirror and admired our work. I noticed the back of her blouse is pulled out of her skirt. "Tuck in your tail, little rabbit." I said, chuckling.

She pounced to hug me. "Coo! I love your work guys!" She giggled and I soothed the blouse back in place. We shared a light laugh. "Coo yourself." I snickered, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her in my arms.

"Hey, you guys left me." Rangiku pouted.

I guffawed. "Come here!" And we group hugged each other while laughing.

A knocked interrupted and the door creaked open, revealing the Captain of their District. "Are you two ready? It's time to go." He said.

We all stood up. "Yes." Me and Basha answered in unison.

"Very well, Matsumoto are you coming?" He ask.

"Yes, sir!" Rangiku saluted which brother just nodded at.

We arrived at the Square at exactly 9:30, Nii-sama has to go to the back because he will come out of the barracks. "I'll be at the back, okay?" Rangiku said and we nodded then she walks away.

I hadn't told Basha much about the Garnering, when she saw the kids lining up to the Shinigamis and saw what they're doing she abruptly halted. I stopped too, she's panting. "Hey, they're just gonna take a little blood, it feels like a pinch." I said, reassuring as I could. She looked at me as her breathing begun to go back to normal. "Listen, after that you go to the line where your age is, you know your classmates right?" I asked, looking only at her eyes..

"Yeah." She said a bit shakily.

"Good." I said and lead her to the line but she stopped again.

"What if I get pick?" She asked.

"No, you won't." I said firmly and she nodded. We got in line but there a two girls and a boy that separated us, Basha flinched when they pricked her and I see her going to line.

"Next," the Shingami lady said, I held out my index finger at her palm and she steadied it. I winced a bit and watched the device she used to pinched out a drop of my blood stamped it on a device on the table before walking in line. I took out my pocket watch, since I cannot bring my wrist watch, the time reads 10:03. There were cameras on the roofs, the Seretei always film every Garnering to keep tabs on the population on every district they say.

The kids thirteen to nineteen silently signed in and dragged themselves a place in line. The children around Basha's age are in the front, mine's at the middle and Rangiku's at the back. At about 10:30 the square is already full, the square is huge but not enough to hold District Eighteen's population about nine thousand people. We all exchange curt nods and focused our attention on the stage, that is set up before the barracks of District 18. It holds four chairs, a podium, and two large glass square jars that we sometimes call Death's door, one for the boys and one for the girls, both at the front.

I stared at the glass jar containing the girl's names, one of them has the name 'Kuchiki Rukia' printed on it. Or worse 'Kuchiki Basha', I quickly shook my head to dispose of that thought. The three chairs are occupied when brother, his assistant and Shihouin Yourichi sat down. She is District 18's Muse and one of the Advisers (which are only two) and also a Triumph, she's clad in a simple yet gorgeous white sleeveless dress and her purple hair is in a high ponytail, she doesn't like how the Seretei dresses. Murmurs are heard all around, looking with concern at the empty seat beside Shihouin Yoruichi.

Just as the clock struck eleven, the Captain stepped up the podium and began reading the same story every year. The history of Japan, the myth that hollows are once good spirits that became lost and turn to bad ones, the reason why District 19 and 20 were destroyed by hollows because of rebellion. The Treaty of Treason, or Central 47 as they now call it; gave us a new law to guarantee peace as our yearly reminder that the dark days must never repeat, this gives us the Hollow Games. The rules of the Hollow Games are simple. The thirty-six Accolades will be put in an arena that could hold anything from ruins to castles, deserts to frozen grounds, etc. Over the period of several weeks (mostly ten) all Accolades must fight to the death, the Central 46 are the Game keepers/makers, they sometimes let out the hollows to the arena so the last tribute standing wins.

Taking kids from their homes and Districts forcing them to kill one another while we watch, I can't help clenching my fist. This is Seretei's way of reminding we are at their mercy. We can't even stand up and fight or rebel, because if we did even just one person the whole district will pay. Whatever words they use, the real message is loud and clear. 'Look at how we take your children and sacrifice them. And there's nothing you can do about it, if you have any protest we will destroy every last one of you. Just like we did to Districts 19 and 20.' I can almost hear them laughing at us, to make this torture more humiliating the Seretei says we have to treat the Hollow Games like a festival sports. Like a game, like hopscotch. Except to the death.

The Accolade who'll win will receive life of easiness back at their home and District, their District will be showered with prizes- of course, largely consisting of foods. All year the Seretei will show the winning District's gifts of grain and oil, even delicacies like cookies and such while the rest battle for starvation and from hollows. The Seretei will not let out hollows to the Accolade's district for a year. The Seretei lets out those hollows to each district to see if they can defend themselves. They let them out once or twice a month, we have to rebuild the broken house or buildings ourselves with no help from the Shinigamis. And I of course, defeated the last hollow that came here, but no one knows who I am - except for brother, Basha and Rangiku. But it wasn't just me, I got a little help from a guy who also wears ninja clothes like me, we always come out when there's a hollow. We just started last year, _at the same time_. A pretty huge coincidence, yeah? The whole district calls us Yin and Yang, but I don't know his name and I'm sure he doesn't know mine. I knew he was a boy because he always tried talking to me but I always ran away.

Brother's voice snapped the track of my train of thoughts so I paid attention. He read the list of Triumphs, in seventy-six years we had exactly four. Only three is still alive, Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, and Kurosaki Isshin, I haven't seen Kurosaki Isshin because he doesn't get up the stage and brother didn't mention the fourth Triumph. They say he -yes his a HE- won thirteen years ago, I was three then so I couldn't remember. I don't know why they won't mention his name. Urahara Kisuke staggered to the stage and fell to the last chair, he's drunk. Very drunk. The crowd response with its round of applause, confusion is written all over his face and attempted to give Shihouin Yoruichi a bear hug that she managed to get away from. Brother looked upset because all of this is being televised right now, making District 18 the laughing stock more than it is and he knows it. He quickly introduced Shihouin Yoruichi so that the Garnering may continue.

Shihouin Yoruichi beamed with her smile and it's fake, it's so obvious but I'm convinced at her show. Because she also hates the Seretei and also Urahara Kisuke too hates the Seretei, I overheard them when they visited Nii-sama at the mansion. "Blissful Hollow Games, and may the souls be at your favor" Yoruichi Shihouin said, she went on and babbled something she doesn't want to say. I looked around the crowd and I spotted orange hair, it's that boy from the forest. He seemed to be the same age as me, and he's looking for something or maybe someone to my perspective.

"Ladies first." I thought I cracked my neck when my head snapped to Shihouin Yoruichi as she waltz to the glass cube containing the girls' names. She reached in, digging her hand deep into the ball and pulled out a folded of paper. The crowd drew in a deep collective breath and you can hear a pin drop because of the silence. I'm feeling a bit nauseous and I have a heavy feeling in my chest that something bad is going to happen. _I hope it's not me, _those words went on and on in my head like a chant.

Shihouin Yoruichi stepped back to the podium and announced out the name in a surprised but clear voice, and it's not me...

"Kuchiki Basha.."

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**I change **_'Mayor' _** into **_'Captain'

'Victors' _**into **_'Triumphs'

_**And I won't type them all 'cause I'm sure you all know what I changed and didn't.**_

_**See chap 2 that is already REVISED! V**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Say Goodbye, The Garnering pt 2**

"Kuchiki Basha..."

My mind went blank as my eyes shook while staring at Shihouin Yoruichi, pleading it wasn't true. But I think all of my senses are gone. A huge rock in my chest made it hard for me to breath and my throat tighten painful as the name bounces in my brain. I felt someone gripping my right arm, I think I started to fall but a girl from my side caught me. I thanked her and she let go, I turned back to Shihouin Yoruichi, there must have been some kind of mistake. This can't be happening, Basha was a slip in thousands. Her chances of being chosen is so slim that I hadn't bother to worry about her.

One slip. One, slip in thousands. The souls have been entirely in her favor, but that doesn't matter. I can hear the crowd murmuring sadly as they always do whenever a thirteen year old is chosen, because no one thinks this is fair. I desperately looked at brother who has his eyes closed, arms crossed and is gripping it tightly, everyone can see that he is trying to control himself. I saw Basha walking stiff, with a pale face, fists clenched at her side as she took small steps towards the stage. I see the back of her blouse untucked and hanged out over her skirt again, she shakily rolled it up before slipping it behind her skirt. That simple detail and action of the untucked blouse forming a rabbit's button tail brought me back to myself.

"Basha!" I cried out, every muscles and senses coming back. "Basha!" the crowd immediately parted a path allowing me to go straight to Basha, once she's in arms reach two Shinigamis blocked my path.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I screamed. "I volunteer as Accolade!" The Shinigamis stopped blocking my path once I shoved them aside. Shihouin Yoruichi was speechless, her jaw slacken as she glanced at my brother.

"Rukia!" Basha ran up to me, I bent down a bit to allow me to face her in eye level.

"Go find Rangiku." I coldly said.

"No! I don't want to!" she declared on the verge of tears as tried to hug me, but I grasped her arms not too tightly, preventing her. I tried not to let the tears show out and it was a success but I know my eyes were glassy because of getting watery.

I brushed the hairs in front of Basha's face to her ear with a hand. "Basha, go find Rangiku."

"No! Rukia, please! Don't do this!" she pleaded as tears dripped down her face, I felt a hand at my shoulder and turned. It's Rangiku. She was also close to tears and we both gave the other a nod as I handed her Basha, Rangiku circled her arms around Basha. Said girl was thrashing inher arms when two Shinigamis jerked me to step up the stage.

I can hear Basha's cries as I climbed the steps up. "District 18 hasn't had a volunteer in years." Shihouin said, gasping in whether I think was pure or fake astonishment. I strolled to her side, wondering who that volunteer was. Was it the unnamed Triumph?

"You are Kuchiki Rukia, correct?"

"Yes." I answered impassively, trying to make my face the same.

"And that is your niece?" I nodded at her question. I thought she was gonna say. "Let's give a round of applause to our first volunteer in years." But instead Shihouin Yoruichi touched three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and thrust it up, the crowd followed suit. It was an old and rarely gesture that means thanks, admiration, or a goodbye to someone you love.

Now I'm truly in danger of crying but at that moment, Urahara Kisuke chose the time to staggered beside me. "Wow! Right, everyone? I mean look at her, look at this one!" he hollered, sliding an arm across my shoulder. He sure is surprisingly strong for a drunk man.

"I like her!" He reeks that he hasn't bathed. "She's got... She's got.."

He thought of a word for a moment before shouting it triumphantly. "Guts!"

"More than you!" His arm slid off my shoulder as he wobbled to the front of the stage.

"More than you!" Urahara Kisuke shouted it again, pointing directly at the camera.

I gaped at him, shock. Is he telling that to the audience or is he so drunk that he's addressing the Seretei? I'll never know 'cause just as he's about to say something he vomited near the glass cube then plummeted off the stage, knocking himself unconscious. He's gross but I'm grateful, now that the cameras are fixated on him, I let out a small choke and composed myself. I watched as they took Urahara on a stretcher and whisked away. Shihouin sighed in frustration as she made her way to the glass cube containing the boy's names. The silence was crying again when she stuck in her hand and snatched the first slip she touched. Walking back beside me to published the name to the mic. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

A bell was ringing in my head, that name seemed familiar. The crowd murmured and looked at the boy with... orange hair. That's him?! As he made his way to the stage you can see how his scowl hardens, now that my eyes completely wolfed down his face I remembered that I've seen him before. Besides the time in the woods. I know that he's one of my classmates since kinder garden til high school. Why is he's face like that? I kept my face impassive as I inwardly face palmed myself. Of course he's gonna be like that, he got Picked! But other teenagers cried, tantrums, leaving Seretei gulping happily at their misery. Well, I won't give them any satisfaction. And I think that's what he's also thinking.

I still stared at him and didn't revealed the shocked when he looked up, meeting our eyes as I quietly gasped. His face showed a scowl but his eyes windowed sadness, you can see them if you look closely. But that isn't just the thing, I think I'm remembering I met him another time in the woods. It was the time when I was eleven and Hisana died, it was the day after her body was cremated, so that her soul will not become a hollow as they say.

_I wore a black dress that day and sneakers, I took my black bag with me and used my window to go to the wall and over it, after that I ran to the fence then into the woods. It was raining though, after I grabbed my bow and arrows I blinded sped off to who knows where. I was thankful for the rain because if someone sees me they wouldn't know I was crying. I've been running for quite a while so I decided to rest. Leaning for support on a nearby tree to gasp for air. My knees buckled so I slid down, panting heavily and closing my eyes. A few minutes later I heard a scream, my eyes quickly flew up as the air stunk with the odor of decaying flesh and raw rotten meat. My eyes widened, a hollow is nearby, I quickly stood up as I heard another scream again._

_With no plan on how to defeat the hollow, I hurtled to the direction where the smell and screams are coming from. Even though I was dead tired, I cannot let someone be a victim and not help after hearing their screams. It'll haunt me. Once I'm at the scene, there were two young little girls about the same age as Basha, with eyes shut lying on the ground covered with blood and a dark substance that has the color of my eyes. I dropped to my knees to feel a pulse, I sighed in relief when I felt on both of them. But it was pulsing faster and fainter at the same time. _

_"Come on you pesky hollow!" I snapped to a boy with damp and flaring orange hair, a sword in his hand looking like my age._

_I eyed the hollow, it looked like a fish standing with two legs and has two long arms. It's fist are as big as a wrecking ball. The hollow pounced at the boy, jaw wide open, the boy took a fighting stance but I was sure he was gonna get injured. I didn't know what came over me because I bolted in between them, holding up my bow with an arrow in it and my black bag in front of me. The hollow's teeth sunk on my left shoulder and right torso, I screamed and pulled the arrow then released it into it's mouth. The hollow backed away while howling in pain with me still in his mouth, flinging me to the side after I plunged another arrow into his throat._

_A slapping pain met my back, I felt the rough texture and heard the crack of the tree as I fell down. The world continued spinning as I shook my head to regain my bearings, I jammed another arrow into the bow when the hollow once again galloped to us. I aimed it to the mask but then the hollow became three and so does my bow, the hollow must have been poisonous. My vision was getting darker and my knees shook, screaming that they're going to unbuckle. Before I could shoot the arrow, the boy was in front of me. I was about to yell at him but his sword made it's way to the mask, stopping the hollow as it disappeard and the sword fell with a clang just like my vision._

I can't remember much what happened next but Yoruichi's voice pushed me back to reality. "Why don't you two shake hands?" she suggested. We took out our hands the same time then shook on it, gazes connected. I can't seem to let go and look away, is this really the boy I saved back then? If he is, he's the boy I saved and have to kill. No, there will be thirty-six of us, I hope I will not be the one to kill him. But even if he will be killed by someone else, I can't seem to get the feeling of sadness away if he dies. I feel some kind of connection to this boy, did we became friends after I saved him from the hollow?

Nii-sama's voice forced me out of my thoughts and I pulled back from his hand. We faced the crowd as the anthem began to play, I gazed through the crowd and spotted Rangiku with Basha at the back looking at me. Tears damped their faces. I threw them a reassuring smile and they returned a grimace one.

The moment the anthem ended a group of Shinigamis surrounded us and lead us to the barracks of District 18. Maybe in the past, Accolades have tried to escape but I haven't seen that happen though.

Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone, I think Kurosaki is at the other side. I sat down the couch and bury my face into my hands, because the thought of facing while standing up made me want to crumpled to the floor. I'm not crying, I'm just readying myself. Because this is the time when the Accolades say goodbye to their love ones, and I shouldn't cry. After this, there will be cameras in the train station and I cannot afford to make them think I'm weak. Miserable. Which I am.

After a few minutes, Basha and brother entered, Basha was already on my lap with her arms around my neck as she rest her head on my shoulder. I encircled my arms at her waist, Nii-sama sat beside me and hugged us both. We stayed like that for a minute before letting go, but Basha is still on my lap. Basha sobbed as more tears rained out of her eyes, I wiped them off. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Stop crying." I said to her, hoping my voice didn't crack.

"Just be safe and try to win," Basha sniffles. "I know you can."

"Of course."

"You can fight, right? Mom and Dad taught you."

"Yeah, they did." I nodded briefly hugging, when I let go I gestured for her to stand up so I can talk to brother. He also stood up while Basha sat down on the couch.

"Nii-sama, I know we have it all here but please.. don't leave us again. Don't shut us out." I pleaded in a whisper so that he can only hear, and I looked at him straight in the eye.

He briefly looked away and regarded me. "I won't. Last time I just couldn't-"

I cut him off. "Yes, I know. I couldn't help it either, but don't let her out of your sight. Don't let her run into the woods."

He nodded, parting his lips but closing them to gulp. "I hadn't told why you lost your memory when your were eleven to twelve, starting from the day after Hisana was cremated." He said as tears threatened to come out of his eyes but he kept them there.

I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from crying. "Don't cry," I said almost not audible and embraced him tightly, he did the same to me. "If you didn't told me maybe you have a reason behind it. Just please, don't cry."

The door swung to be accessible and the Shinigamis came in, signaling our time is up. Basha scurried to us and clung on my torso. "The Kurosaki boy will tell you." Nii-sama proclaimed as the Shinigamis pried them off me, Basha was trying to grab me but her father carried her up. We were exchanging, "I love you's" before the door closes.

I sat back down and buried my face in my hands again, hoping this will not be the last time I see them. I heard the door creaking and and then clicking, I pulled my head up to see Rangiku. I stood up and we hugged each other. We slightly backed away as she combed my hair, sobbing. "Don't die, ok?"

Choking out a smile, I said. "Take care of Basha and brother, ok?"

Rangiku playfully rolled her eyes. "Stop looking at me like I won't, alright? I will." She said and we both laughed. Then she imprisoned my head in her hands and kissed the top my crown, she regarded at me again while playing with my hair. Rangiku has been my older sister figure or mother like figure. That I confirmed just at this moment. The door gaped and it was only one Shinigami, me and Rangiku gave the other one last embrace.

"Go get 'em spurt." she said and they hauled her out of the room. Even though our conversation was short, her silent hug meant a thousand words to me.

I paced around the room thinking of Basha, brother and Rangiku. I stopped to stare at two utterly familiar girls just as the same ages as Basha stepping into the room.

"Hi." the one with light brown hair bowed her head.

"Hello." the one with the black hair nodded.

I looked at them, blinking. "Uh..hi." It was kinda awkward, but they do seem familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

"You don't remember us, do you?" asked the one with brown hair, she looks disappointed.

"Uh no.. I'm sorry." I said to them, feeling really guilty.

"It's alright." said the one with black hair, "My name is Karin and this is Yuzu."

"Ah, nice to meet you two." I said, exchanging a hand shake with them.

"Here." Yuzu handed me a small paper bag. I gingerly took it and looked at what's inside, my eyes widen.

"Are you sure this is for me?" I asked, the inside of the paper bag were filled with chocolate chipped cookies.

Yuzu nodded. "We already gave Ichi-ni a bag, sorry, we don't have a container." she said, my brows furrowed.

"Ichi-ni our big brother." Karin said and I nodded.

The Shinigamis went in again already and started to pull them. "Our brother will tell you if Dad can't." Karin said before the door closed. My eyebrows furrows in confusion, who is their brother? I don't even know their family name.

The door spread out for a man with black hair and goatee to enter, he looked like a doctor because of the white coat he's wearing. And to top it all, he seems familiar like Yuzu and Karin a while ago. "Rukia-chan.." My eyes widen at what he said, "You probably don't remember me."

"Um.. No, sorry. But are you related to Karin and Yuzu? Because they said that a while ago."

He smiled sadly with a tinge of irony. "Your brother hasn't told you, huh? About what happened why you don't remember anything after the day his wife was cremated?"

"No, he hasn't." I said, shaking my head. "But a while ago, I remembered something."

He gestured for us to sit down so we did. "I remember running to the woods and I hearing a hollow and screams, once I got to where to the location I saw two little girls were lying on the ground with wounds." I paused, "It was raining and a bit blurry, I saw a boy with orange hair taunting the hollow. When the hollow was about to eat him, I jumped in the way and released an arrow to the hollow's mouth." I took a breathe before continuing, "Before I lost consciousness, the boy threw his sword at the hollow's mask then everything went black." He nodded when I finished.

"I'm not sure if that is Kurosaki." I added.

"Well, you're ri-" He was cut off by the Shinigamis trampling in. We both stood up and he talked to them, his back towards me and so as his hands. There was a small box in his hands with my name on it, he shook it as if indicating for me. I took it and crossed my hands behind my back. They started to push him out of the room. "Wait-!" I was about to ask him his name but he interrupted me.

"Good luck." he said and the door broke him from smiling completely. I glanced at the small box and plopped down on the couch, I placed the paper bag containing the chocolate chipped cookies that Yuzu and Karin gave me at my side. I uncapped the box, holding up what was inside it. It's a silver circular pin with the symbol of the District 18; a sword as an arrow is pushed into the bow, both facing up, a red camellia flower was on the center of the sword's guard, and to top it off an eclipse about to be complete is the background. Our district makes the silvers into jewels, armors or weapons for the Seretei. The camellia symbolized our desire to do our jobs at our best, our refinement put up with the Seretei, the perfection and excellency of the things we make for them, and the faithfulness and longevity for our District. While the eclipse is a way of showing that we may be following their order but one day, we'll be uncovered.

I caught sight of a paper in the box, I unfolded it when I saw my name so I open it.

**Rukia,**

**I forgot to give you this a while ago so I find Kurosaki Isshin to give it to you.**

My eyes widen, _'T__hat was Kurosaki Isshin?!' _I thought then go back to reading.

**I know I should have given it to Rangiku or the Kurosaki twins, but I decided against it. Keep this pin. Me, Hisana, Basha and also Rangiku had help when we made it for you when you were at school. Hisana said to give it to you if you ever get pick and wear it in the arena, she knew it was inevitable to not get picked. She said, "Tell her to win, or else I will get mad at her."**

I chuckled a bit and blinked my eyes to stop myself from crying.

**Take care Rukia, and win because I cannot take it if another one of my family dies.**

**Love,**

**Nii-sama**

I choked out a smile, I folded the paper and put it in the paper bag with the pin. The Shinigamis barged in the room to pick me up, I dumped the box in the paper bag and went out with them.

It was short ride from the barracks to the train station, and it's flooded with peoples and cameras. I'm glad for my brother's acting lessons and hadn't faded my impassive face. I glance at Kurosaki, scowling just like a while ago. I want to talk to him but maybe later on the train.

* * *

_**AuthorNotes: Not sure when will the revised chap 3 will be out but can you wait? I'll try to revise as fast as I can but as you can see (which you really don't see) I'm updating all my stories and will be revising them all. Wait for me~ onegai! *bow* XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Chapter 3 On the Way to Seretei**

_*Flash! Snap! Snap! Flash!*_

We stood there, at the train's doorway, for a few minutes while the cameras demolished our faces with their flashes. I kept an impassive face and Kurosaki still has his scowl. We turned our back to the cameras and stepped in the train. The speed baffled me and saw that the same feeling etched his face before scowling when he saw me looking.

"That's gonna be permanent you know."

"What?" Kurosaki asked incredelously.

I blinked at him. "Did I said that out loud?"

"Y-yeah." He stuttered and looked away briefly then turned to me, "So, what was it you said about something gonna be permanent?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Shihouin cut me off. "Let's go you two." she said and we followed her. When I glanced at a window, the train is moving in an insanely speed. Everything outside made me feel as if I was the one running instead of the train. This is my first time being on a said vehicle. "Two days, before we make it to the Seretei. Follow me to your rooms." Shihouin said turning to the right, me and Kurosaki exchanged glances and followed her.

"After you two finish whatever you do in your rooms, come to the dining room. Just go that way then make a left, got it?" She said and we both nodded before she strolled away, "See you two there."

I stared at her back for a moment and swiveled to enter my room. "Hey." I stopped and threw a raised eyebrow to Kurosaki, he's scratching his head while looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Ano.. No, I mean yes.." he sighed, "What was it that you said earlier? About something gonna be permanent."

"Oh, I meant was your scowl. If you keep doing that it might become permanent." I stifled a laugh.

He chuckled. "Maybe it already is."

"No it isn't, you're not scowling right now." I said teasingly and he glared a bit then it softened as his lips twitched upward. "You should smile more Kurosaki, it suits you."

He scoffed and grinned in a handsome way- wait, what? "Are you saying I'm handsome, Kuchiki?" I saw him cringed when he said my last name, and I ignored it.

I felt my cheeks heat up a little before glaring at him and crossing my arms. "Baka! In your dreams, Kurosaki." I said, entering my room and closing my door. "I'll see you later."

Damn him, grinning like that. My heart leaped for some reason when he grinned, I shook my head to erase the thoughts and gazed the room. The Triumph train was much ostentatious than the mansion and the barracks. There's a queen size bed, a large bathroom and some other things here and there. It's supposed to give me a sense of relief just like whenever I enter my room, but the steel walls, ceilings, and floor are impassively glaring at me. I'm a bit used to the things though, the drawers are filled with fine clothes. Making me wonder how they know my size. And I think I should take a bath. I went to the bathroom and locked the door, I peeled off my sister's dress or mine and shoes as I took a lukewarm bath.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom wearing some of the casual clothes from the drawer, sitting down the bed and thinking of who else but Kuchiki Rukia. I sighed and gazed at the window, my mind went back to that day where I first met her.

_"Come on Hollow!" I yelled and put on my stance, the hollow pounced at me it's jaw wide open. I knew I wasn't gonna make it but then, a small girl with raven black hair stood in the way._ 'No way..' _I thought, I see her move her arm and the hollow let go of her, an arrow was in it's mouth. I gaped at the girl who wobbly pushed an arrow into the bow and point it at the hollow but she was getting dizzy. I glanced at Yuzu and Karin and saw some violet substance, poison? I looked at the girl again and saw her wounds have something the same._

_The hollow once again pounced at us and I threw my sword at it's mask, the hollow stopped then disappeared. When my blade hit the ground, the girl almost did too but I caught her. I observed her face. "Thank you.." I whispered, 'Kuchiki Rukia.." I knew who she was, I have been eyeing her since kindergarten. _

_"Ichigo! Yuzu! Kairn!"_

_"Dad! Help, we're here!" I yelled out too when I heard my Dad's voice, I observed the Kuchiki's face again and carried her in bridal style. Dad came with Uncle Urahara and Aunt Yoruichi, Dad and Uncle carried Yuzu and Karin. Aunt Yoruichi insisted to carry Kuchiki in her arms, but I refused. _

_"We need to hurry, Isshin. That hollow was poisonous and it took a grave toll on Rukia-chan."_

_"Yes, that's why we need to hurry." I said, adrenaline, worry and anticipation course through me. _'Please, make it..' _I pleaded inwardly, looking at Kuchiki's face._

I snapped out of my thoughts when the train shook a little, I glanced around and laid down on my back. I'll take a quick nap before going to Kuchiki.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I dressed in a white tee and black jeans. I sat on the bed and grabbed the paper bag, opening the one Yuzu and Karin gave me first. I took one cookie out and tasted it, my eyes widen at the taste it's so... heavenly! I ate three of the cookies, the rest will be finished tomorrow. Folding the top of the paper bag after getting the pin, paper, and box out. I slipped the paper in the box and next was the pin. But I kept it in my palm, staring at it. Softly closing my hand to put it over my chest.

That's when I heard a knock on the door and I snapped out of my thoughts, I put the pin back in the box and shoved the box with the paper bag under the pillows. I opened the door and it was Kurosaki in a white tee, similar to mine, and blue jeans. 'Uh.. Wanna go to the dining room together?" he asked, cheeks tainted pink for some reason.

"Uh.. Sure." I said, trying not look at from head to toe and exited out of my room while closing the door. We strode to the dining room an awkward silence, when we got there the door slid open by itself. At a chair sat Shihouin who was looking at a window, she turned to us and stood up.

"Let's eat lunch?" she asked and we both nodded. I sneaked a glance at Kurosaki and he turned to me the same time, we both looked away. I felt heat rising up my cheeks and heard a chuckle, I regarded Shihouin with a questioning look. Who has an amused face.

"What?" I asked as she eyed the two of us.

"Did you two have s-?"

"NO!" Me and Kurosaki said in unison, I think I look like a tomato.

Shihouin burst out of laughter. " I was going to say, shower. Let's eat!"

We tread towards the table and picked a seat. I sat in front of Shihouin, Kurosaki was beside me. A comfortable silence surrounded us, which I decided to break it. "Where's Urahara?" I questioned, "Still unconcious?"

"Yeah, that stupid.." Shihouin trailed off her sentence and grunted in frustration, stabbing her food as she eats. Urahara was lucky he isn't the food. I glanced at Kurosaki and it seems this is the first time he's in front of many foods.

"Eat it all up Ichigo, no one's stopping you." Shihouin snickered. I furrowed my brows, she called him by his first name.

Kurosaki glared at her. "Quiet you, Yuzu cooks much better."

"Did Yuzu gave you a bag of chocolate chipped cookies?" I asked suddenly, at the mention of the girl

"Yeah, wait, did they gave you too?" He asked.

"Yes, they did." I answered

"Did they say anything else?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes." I nodded.

Before Kurosaki could speak, Shihouin asserted quickly. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the next compartment now. After you two are done eating, go there too." she said, standing up and sauntering to the next compartment. Her food half eaten. Now, we're left alone, neither one of us talked but continued to eat.

We were almost done when Kurosaki asked his question again, I stopped eating. "They asked if I remember them." I said and faced him, who's anticipating for my answer.

"So, do you remember them?" he asked, shakily. Why is he nervous?

"No." I said, Kurosaki looked sad. "But, I do remeber something. It's just not a bit clear." This time, Kurosaki's eyes have a spark of hope in them.

"Okay! Let's go, since we're both finish eating." he said and drank a glass of water.

When we got to the next compartment, we watched with Shihouin one by one the other Garnernings. The names being called, volunteers stepping forward or more often not. We examined the faces of the tributes who will be our competition, there's so many that only a few stayed on my mind. A fox faced girl who has hair and eyes like Rangiku from District 3. A montrous boy with spiky blue hair stepped forward to volunteer for District 6. A boy who has pimples, from District 14. And the most terrifying, a twelve year old from District 17, when she stepped up the stage and they asked for volunteers all you can hear is the gust of wind around them. No freaking one, was willing to take her place.

Lastly, they screen showed District 18. Basha being called, me running forward to volunteer. You can't miss the desperate tone in my voice as I shoved the two Shinigamis aside. I saw Rangiku pulling Basha away and I stepped up the stage, I don't know what the Seretei's says about the crowd's refusal to applaud. Then Urahara fell off the stage and I heard they groaned disgustingly. Kurosaki's name was drawn as he took his place beside me, we shook hands. The cut to the anthem and the programs ended.

Shihouin sighed in frustration. "Kisuke shouldn't drink when being televised."

Kurosaki laughed. "He's always like that. Drunk every year."

"You mean everyday." I said and I can't help but laugh. Shihouin made it sounds like Urahara was her pet or something.

"Urahara is really odd, they say his like that on the way but when at the Seretei, he's serious." I proclaimed, Yoruichi nodded.

"It's really amusing." Kurosaki said and I chuckled at agreement.

"But he and you are our mentors, shouldn't you teach us already?" I asked

"Yeah, don't worry. We will give you advice. But for now, why don't we enjoy each others presence." Yoruichi suggested. Me and Kurosaki exchanged glances and turned to Yoruichi, who was tearing her face with a large grin.

"Why are you grinning?" Kurosaki scowled.

Yoruichi snickered. "Oh, nothing."

"Shihouin-san, can I ask you a question?' I asked and Yoruichi turned to me, "Are you and Urahara together?"

Kurosaki shouted. "Woot! Woot!"

Yoruichi just stared at me, her face looking like a beetroot."Uh, n-no." she stuttered.

I grinned and faced Kurosaki. "Somethings fishy, ne Kurosaki?" I said, tapping my cheek with index finger.

Kurosaki grinned. "Yeah, the way she stutters. Looks like they're hiding something." he said and mimicked me, then we turned to Yoruichi.

She still has a blush on her cheeks, clearing her throat. "I-i told you, no-nothing happened."

"We never said about anything happening to you and Urahara.' I teased.

"I hear my name there!" Speak of the devil, Urahara staggered in front of us or in front of Shihouin. "What are you talking about, Yoru-chan?" he asked in a slurry voice. Urahara suddenly whirled around and vomited all over the carpet, me and Kurosaki jumped to stand up and backed away as the Urahara dropped on his own puke.

"Kisuke!" Shihouin hollered, helping him up.

"Thank you, Yoru-chan." Urahara said and tried to kiss Shihouin. Who lifted her free arm to punch Urahara square on the nose, he passed out.

"You need help?" Me and Kurosaki asked in unison.

"No, I'll take him to his room." Yoruichi said, in a waifu tone and looked at Urahara differently. "You two can go to your rooms, we'll see you at dinner."

I stared at the door they went into. "She looks at him differently, don't you think?" Turning to Kurosaki, who's staring at me.

Kurosaki cleared his throat. "Yeah, your right."

"Well, let's walk to our rooms?" I asked, he nodded.

When we were there, I opened my door and was about to step in to my room. "See you later, Kurosaki."

"Kuchiki!" I looked up to Kurosaki who suddenly called and raised an eyebrow at him.

He scratched the back of his head while looking at the ground and turned to me. "Can..can I call you Rukia?"

I blinked and then smiled, Shihouin did say to be comfortable we each other's presence. "Why not? Then I'll call you, Ichiberry." I snickered at his reaction.

"Hey!" he said, pouting accidentally. We both laughed, I can't shake that tingling feeling and how my heart beats rapidly as we stared at each others eyes and everything seems to be forgotten. But then, I remembered the games and my smile fell. Even if she's our mentor, I couldn't possibly be comfy around somebody I'll have to kill or will kill me. "See ya' later, Ichigo." I quickly said and went in my room, shutting the door.

I jumped to bed and sighed, what am I doing? Why can't I shake those feelings away? And why do we have to be enemies? Oh, great. A migraine wants to join in the fun house called, Kuchiki Rukia's Misery.

We have some kind of connection from the past that I'm not sure about and can't remember, but I sometimes have dreams... Wait, dreams? I closed my eyes to remember some of my blurry dreams and saw faces and hairs. Orange, black, light brown, black again, blonde and violet.

Opening my eyes when I felt a shot of pain in my head as I think about those blurry dreams. I sighed, there is really something about Ichigo that I can't shake off. What if Ichigo is pretending to be kind? So that later he could caught me off guard at the arena. No, he's not like that. Shit, I feel like crying, because I don't want to fight him and I don't want others to kill him. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped off the evidence then rolled over my back, staring at the ceiling and waiting for me to drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I stood there, dumbfounded at the sudden change of attitude. One minute she was smiling and then it fell. A sigh pushed out of my lips. Maybe she thought about the games, I turned to go in my room and closed the door. I laid on the bed, observing the ceiling. Did she thought I was faking to be kind? Rubbing my hands on my face before dropping them, why do we have to meet like this? I sat up and walked towards the hamper, seizing the pants that I wore at the Garnering and pulling out a paper from the pocket. I went back to sit on the bed, gazing at the sun rise sketch by Rukia. If only she knew, my hands clench at the paper, why did that stupid brother of her has to...

Deeply breathing in and out, I imprisoned my head with both of my hands. The urge to scream at out loud grew. I looked at the paper again and I felt my heart clench, why didn't I just walked up to her and... I used my free hand to snatch the lamp off the drawer and hurtled it with all my frustration at the wall. Hanging my head low as my vision begun to blur, I blinked my eyes for the tears I'm not willingly to brush pass. Looking at the paper again before folding and putting it in my pocket, maybe a little sleep will do me good. I scooted on top of the covers, closing my eyes as streaks of the times we were together invaded my mind.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**Ohmygosh, my heart literally and really clench while I was typing Ichigo's POV..**_

_**I'm getting teary at my story XD If you have any suggestion just review.. That would be great for me. :)**_

_**Don't forget to review! heehehe XD so I will know your thoughts.. :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**To: Strangershadow, _thanks for the review! That really made my day! :D And about Urahara and Yoruichi being ichigo's aunt and uncle, I told ya' (or didn't i?) that there are secrets in here. But don't worry! They will be revealed in a few chapters.. Thanks again for reviewing!_**

**_(I always forget to put this) DISCLAIMER: Bleach characters are not MINE :}_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Sickening Arrival**

_**Rukia's POV**_

The sunlight was dancing in my room when I awoke, it softly stung my eyes so I got up to close the shades. I looked at the time **8:43 a.m. **I entered the bathroom to take a bath, my mind went back to yesterday when I heard a crash from Ichigo's room before sleep overtook me.

_A faint crash reached my ears. I blinked, trying to stay awake because the sound came from Ichigo's room. I shrugged. Maybe that was nothing so I went back to sleep. After a while in a dreamless sleep, when __I opened my eyes the time was _**7:05 pm**_. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up before exiting my room, I looked at Ichigo's door. _'Should I..knock?' _I thought about it and decided to knock._

_"Ichigo, are you in there?" I asked and knocked twice. No answer, I sighed and turned to walk away to the dining compartment. My eyes widen briefly, Ichigo was already there. _

_"Oh, Rukia-chan! Come on, sit! Sit!" Urahara said, waving at me._

_I oblige and sat beside Ichigo, Yoruichi and Urahara are in front of us. I too started eating. I glanced at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, what was that crash in your room?" I asked and saw him stiffened a bit._

_"I bumped the lamp by accident." he avoided my gaze after looking at me, trying to make his voice steady._

'Why is he lying?' _I inwardly shrugged. _

_"Oh, okay." I said and eat dinner, nothing much happened that night except then silence singing Ave Maria._

"Rukia, are you awake?!" I was pulled out of my thoughts because of the voice on the other side of the door. I looked around and realized I'm already dressed, _'D__amn.. I shouldn't space out like that.'_ It's already **9:09 am**.

"Yes!" I called out and made my way to the door to open it.

"Good morning, sleepy midget." Ichigo said once I've made the door accessible, I felt my eye twitched in annoyance so I kicked his shin. He yelped and rubbed the shin I kicked.

"That's for calling me a midget." I glared, crossing my arms and walking away.

"Hey, wait up!"

We got to the dining compartment, our mentors already there. "Come and have breakfast! We'll be in Seretei, in.. an hour!" Yoruichi said, clapping her hands. Me and Ichigo both sat down where we always do, the table has been laid out with bread rolls, pancakes with chocolate mix-ins in them or blueberry, then egg, ham and also hot chocolate.

"Eat up all you can, because you won't be having lunch only dinner." Yoruichi said. We did what she said. Half an hour later, I felt that my stomach might split open so I leaned back. Ichigo does the same. I observed at Urahara and wonder if he's the problem that the previous tributes didn't win or if the tributes aren't really fighting.

"Aren't you supposed to give us advice now?" I inquired.

"Here's some advice.." Urahara chewed on the pancake and swallowed it, "Try to stay alive and not die.." He stopped and burst out laughing, Yoruichi elbowed him simultaneously glaring. Me and Ichigo exchanged looks, annoyed at the blond mentor.

"That's very funny, Urahara." Ichigo said, seriously pissed off. Urahara brought up a glass of red wine to his mouth but before the tip could meet his lips, Ichigo's hand suddenly lashed out the glass and it shattered on the floor.

"But it's not funny with us." Ichigo said, something about the word 'us' made me tingling.

Urahara suddenly threw a punch at Ichigo, which he dodged easily, but not the second one. "Ich-" I stopped myself and looked at Ichigo, who was on the floor. I turned to Urahara who was trying to grab a bottle of wine, I stopped him by grabbing a knife and placing it between his fingers.

"Well, well, well, I think we got a pair of fighters this year, right Yoru-chan?" Urahara said, sitting down. Ichigo rose from the floor and scooped a handful of ice from a bucket near the table before sitting down, his hand with the ice was making it's way to the red mark on his jaw when Urahara stopped him.

"Don't," Urahara said. "Let the media see the bruise, they will think you got a fight with the other tribute before you're even in the arena."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Ichigo asked, lowering the hand with the ice.

"Only if they catch you. They will say you got into a fight and weren't caught, even better." Urahara said and turned to me, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

I shrugged. My best weapon were bow and arrow but I know how to wield a sword. And one time, when Brother and sister was training me how to throw a knife at first I wasn't good but by enough experience I've hit all the targets. I yanked the knife off the table and stood up, their eyes watching me. I saw a fruit salad with a small apple on the top, I propelled the knife to it. It hit the apple in the center and they both fell to the floor.

"Both of you, stand over here." Yoruichi said, and we obeyed. She and Urahara begun circling us, grabbing our chins to examine our faces, poking our muscles etc.

"Well, you two aren't entirely hopeless, and you are both fit. Once the stylist gets hold of you, both of you will be even more attractive." Urahara said, Yoruichi nodding in agreement.

We didn't question about this. The Hollow Games isn't a beauty contest, but the best/good-looking tributes always gets more sponsors. "Here's a deal.." Urahara declared, "You two won't interfere with me drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. And you two will do exactly as I say."

It's not much of a deal, but it will do us a huge step forward into knowing some info. Me and Ichigo exchanged looks and nods, as if we understand each other without talking. "Fine." Ichigo agreed but he was scowling.

"Then help us," I said turning to Urahara, "When we get to the arena, what's the best plan to get a-"

"Let's not get to that immediately. In a few minutes, we're gonna be pulling into the station. You two will be in the hands of your stylist, you're not gonna like what they will do to you- but no matter what it is, do not resist." Urahara emphasized.

"But-" I started.

"No, no buts. Just don't resist." Urahara snatched a bottle of spirits from the table and left the dining compartment. The door slid shut behind him as everything outside became dark. I realized that we must be in a tunnel that runs through the thick walls into the Seretei. The walls are called, 'Sekki-seki'. One time, sister gave me a rock made out of sekki-seki and told me to try and break it. No matter what I do to try to break it, it can never be broken. Because only something that is also made of sekki-seki can only break it.

We stood in silence as the train continude to speed along, the tunnel went on and on. The train finally began to slow down and a bright light flooded the compartment, overpowering the lights inside. Me and Ichigo quickly ran to the window to see what we've seen in the television about the Seretei, I chuckled inwardly, I guess we can't just help it. The cameras haven't lied how splendor the Seretei really is. Some of the roofs we're like the barracks', but I think they're old ones because the other buildings are all white and high. Shinigamis were patrolling the streets. There are shiny cars that rolled down the shiny white street, the oddly dressed people with outlandish hairs and painted faces who haven't missed a meal. All colors seems artificial, the pink is too deep, the greens too bright, and the yellow is too painful to the eyes also too much orange.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes: I really laugh at the too much orange part, it's for those ichihimew fans. XD ICHIRUKI 4EVER**_

* * *

The people started pointing at us enthusiastically as they recognized a tribute train ascending into the city. Me and Ichigo backed away from the window, feeling revolted at their excitement. "You two are sickened by their excitement, right?" I jumped a bit when Yoruichi spoke up. She crossed her arms with a hiss, "Don't worry, we're also sickened by them."

Yoruichi added. "But, if you want to get sponsors. You need to wave at the people, even just a little."

I looked at Ichigo as he lifted his hand but he has his scowl on so forced a smile, you can hear the tumult of cheers from people because of his gesture. I faced ahead and did the same but keep an impassive face before changing it with a fake smile, the cheers doubled. Eyeing Ichigo through the corner of my eye, a pang of pain shot through my chest every time I think about him being my enemy.

_(Author's POV)_

Unbeknownst to Rukia, Ichigo feels the same way..


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER****: _Bleach... not mine -.- :3_**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Make-Over For The Triumph Parade**

**Rukia's PointOfView**

"Hmm, she's not so hairy.." Minnie, a woman with black hair and red highlights, red tattoos on her eyebrows said while soothing her hand on my legs and arms. She talked in a British accent that to me sounded hilarious and annoying at the same time.

"Well, that's good news. And she looks so perfect! Her eyes are pretty, her eyelashes are good, her eyebrows are fabulous.. Everything about her is beautiful! But I'm more beautiful than her." I sweat dropped at the guy who said that, Yumichika is his name; he has colorful feathers on his right eyelashes and eyebrow. He has shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, which, in conjunction with the feathers, gave him a somewhat feminine appearance."Grease her down." he said and put a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth.

Minnie and Oimina, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a pale of pea green. They rubbed me down with a lotion that first stung and then soothed my skin, before pulling me from the table. Removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on, I stood there completely naked as the three circled me. I know I should be embarrassed, but they're so unlike people that I'm no more self-conscious than the oddly trio of colorful birds pecking my feet.

"Fantastic! You are born with this magnificent beauty." Minnie said, gesturing her hand at my naked form.

"And you'll be more magnificent once Sutoi gets his hands on you!" Oimina exclaimed and the trio high-five each other.

I kept myself from groaning and forced a beaming face. "Oh, how lovely of you beauties to say that! And you three are way more beautiful than me."

"Of course, you are so right my darling!" Yumichika stated, "Now we're done here, let's call Sutoi!"

They darted out of the room before I released a sigh. Actually, it's so hard to hate my prep team especially, in an odd way I guess, I know they're trying sincerely to help me. I regarded the room before my eyes landed on my robe, resisting the urge to grab it and wrap it around me. But this Sutoi, my stylist, will surely make me remove my robe. Then my thoughts wandered at the blue dress and shoes and the pin, I left them at the train car. And now I'm regretting that decision, 'cause nothing will remind of my family. I glanced around the room and my eyes spotted an orange make-up, my thoughts suddenly tread on Ichigo.

I sighed, even if my thoughts are always preoccupied Ichigo always seems to occupy it. Like every time he's on the back of my mind and if I can't think of anything else, my thoughts wander to him. I wonder how he's doing?

My thoughts slid away as the door slid open, a young man, who must be Sutoi entered. I'm shocked at how normal he looks, most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled face, surgical and so on and so forth. But Sutoi just wore a long sleeved grey shirt and pants. He has brown hair that has slight green locks that fawns the left side of his face, and what seems to be metallic green eyeliner that has been applied by light hands which brought out the flecks of his gold eyes. And despite my disgust with the Seretei and their ridiculous fashion, I can't help but think how Sutoi looks attractive.

"Hello, Rukia. I'm Sutoi, your stylist.." he said casually, again shocking me, because his lacking the somewhat accent of the Seretei.

"Hi." I greeted cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asked, strolling around my naked form. I fingers twitched, I am so resisting the urge to put my arms around my chest. But the way he spoke was like an older brother's voice or an uncle's voice, making me trust him but not completely. "You're new here, aren't you? I don't think I've seen your face before." I said, most stylists are familiar, constantly ever-changing pool of tributes.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games." Sutoi answered with a nod

"So, they gave you District 18?" I questioned. Newcomers generally ends up with us, the least desirable district as they say.

"No, I asked for District 18." he said and with no further explanation, grabbed my robe and handed it to me. "Here put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Once I tied the rope into a ribbon to prevent the robe from opening, I followed him through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches faced off a over low table, the three walls are blank, the fourth was entirely glass which provided a view to the city. I can see by the light from the outside that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky turned dull.

"Sit." Sutoi said and I obliged, he sat on the couch across from me. He pressed a button on the side of the table and the top split open, rising from below in a second tabletop that held out what must be lunch. And here I thought Yoruichi was serious that we're not having lunch. I wonder what must it be like, to live in world where you could press a button and food appeared? In a world with no Hollow Games?

My thoughts broke away when I felt eyes on me, I looked up to find Sutoi's eyes trained on mine. "How despicable we must see the Seretei, no?" he said. My eyes widen, is he like us? Us, the ones who despise the Seretei and it's rules. But he's right though, the whole rotten lot of them are despicable.

"No matter. So, Rukia, about your costume for the Triumph parade. Me and my partner, Lonia, the stylist for your fellow tribute, Ichigo. Our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," he paused to lean back, "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

For the Triumph parade, the Triumphs are supposed to wear something that suggested the their' district's principal industry. If I remember correctly, District 8 is agriculture, District 10 is where ice or cold stuffs are made since it always snows there, District 4 where the medicines are made, District 12 where the science stuffs are or the drugs and medicines. And District 18, Ichigo and I will maybe in some kind of armor because of the silver we make in our district. Then it would be like wearing knight costumes or sometimes wearing some kind of bra and panties made out of jewelry.

I remembered in one of the year, our tributes were bare naked and covered in silver and does nothing to win favor with the crowd. So I'm gonna prepare myself for the worst. "So, I'll be dress in a knight outfit?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound rude.

"Not exactly. You see, we think that knight outfits are overrated. No one will remember you in that, me and Lonia sees it as our job to make District 18 Triumphs unforgettable." Sutoi said and put both of his hands beside both sides of his face, showing me the back side of his hands then waving it down. He did that gesture at "make District 18 tributes unforgettable."

I inwardly shuddered, thinking that- _'__I'll be naked for sure..'_

"So rather then focus on the silver itself, we're gonna focus on how it's made." Sutoi said as I still continue to think that I'll be naked and covered in silver paint. "How is silver made? Not sure, right? But we find it inside mountains, undergrounds, etc. And what do we do to make it shape first?" Sutoi asked, sounding enthusiastic of the idea.

"We.. melt it?" I slowly said, shrugging.

"Yes, and how do we melt it?" He ask and I paled at his question, he grinned when he saw my expression. "You're not afraid of fire, are you Rukia?"

* * *

Several hours had passed, I am now dressed in what will either be the most popular or deadliest costume in the Triumph parade. I'm in a simple silver unitard that covered me from ankle to neck, shiny leather boots that laced up to my knees and a matching head piece around my head as my face is relatively clear of make-up only a bit of lighting here and there. My heart leaped in joy when I caught Ichigo sauntering towards us, or more like stomping, he has identical costume like mine. Ichigo looked smashing in his outfit, no wonder some of the other stylist's or Triumph girls turned their neck towards him.

"Hey." A small grin pulled my lips.

Ichigo returned the look, "Hey."

I inclined my head to my left. "Other stylist's necks are breaking because of looking at you."

"Yeah and same to you." He said and we both snickered.

We heard a clap and turned to Sutoi and Lonia, she's a woman with caramel short wavy hair, a few locks of green in place in her right bang, a light peach eyeliner, she wore a long-sleeved pink smashed with white shirt and black tights. She looks the same age as Sutoi. "Okay you two, don't forget that it's not real flame. Of course, just a little synthetic fire that Lonia and I came up with. You two will be perfectly safe." he assured us, although I'm not pretty convinced by this.

"I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena." Sutoi said dreamily," Rukia, as the girl on silver flames."

"Hey, what about me?" Ichigo asked.

We turned to him and I chuckle before saying, "You're gonna be.. Ichigo, the strawberry on silver flames."

"Hey!" We laughed at his reaction.

"You should be.. Rukia, the fiery midget of silver!" He said and I kicked his shin, our stylists laugh at our display. He yelped and glared at me, I returned it before smirking.

**"Triumphs, please proceed to your chariots.. The parade is about to start.."**

Said a voice from the a speaker. Pairs of Triumphs are being lead into their chariots pulled by teams of four horses, the animals are well trained and no one was even needed to guide their reins. Sutoi and Lonia directed us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, putting the drape of our capes where the fire will be, then they got off to consult with each other.

"So, what do you think?" I whispered to Ichigo, "About the fire."

"I'll rip your cape off, if you rip off mine." he said through gritted teeth.

I resisted the urge to giggle. "Deal." Maybe, if we get them off sooner we'll avoid the burns. It's bad though, they'll throw us into the arena no matter what the conditions we're in.

"Hey, where's Urahara? Isn't he supposed us to protect from these sort of things?" I askwd, glancing around.

"With all the alcohol in him, I think it would be wise for him to stay away around open flames." Ichigo said and we both suddenly guffawed. I guess we're so tensed about the Games that we suddenly forgot how to laugh. _'__The Games,' _I thought

The opening music began and it's easy for us to hear because it's blasted around the Seretei. Gigantic doors slid open, revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the Sokyoku Hill, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, then escort us into the Training barracks; which will be our home/prison until the Games being.

The Triumphs from District 1, rode out in a chariot pulled by gold horses. They look so enticing, spray-painted gold, in tasteful tunics glittering with gold jewels. District 1 makes the gold into silk, fabric, jewels etc. You can hear the tumult roar of cheers from crowd, they are always favorites.

Soon, Distrcit 15 gets into position to follow District 14. And in no time, we're gonna be approaching the doors. I can see that between the dull sky and evening hour, the light is turning grey. The Triumphs from District 17 were just rolling out when Sutoi appeared with a lighted torch in his hand. "Here we go.." he said and before we could react, he set our capes on fire. I gasped and waited for heat or burn but there was nothing, only a faint tickling sensation. Sutoi climbed up before us and triggered our headdresses.

Sutoi sighed in relief. "It works." Then he gently cupped my chin with. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. And they're going to love you!" He jumped off the chariot. His face showed that he had something he forgot to tell us and shouted something only to be drown in with the music, he shouted again and gestured.

"What's he saying?" I turned to ask Ichigo loudly for him to hear. When I thought that Ichigo was smashing in his suit a while ago, but now ablaze with fake silver flames, made him from dashing to smashing. And I think I must be too, because Ichigo was staring at me with the same expression but except for his tinge pink cheeks.

"Uh, I think he wants us to hold hands." Ichigo said, awkwardly. We mustered a deep breath in and out, nodding at the other and entwined our hands then showed them to Sutoi for confirmation. He nodded and gave us a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I saw as we entered the city. The crowd's alarm at our appearance quickly tumults into thunders of cheers and shouts of "Distrcit 18!" Every head wa turned our way, pulling their attention from the three chariots ahead of us.

At first I tensed, but then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and I'm baffled by how breathtaking we look. The silver firelight illuminates our faces, and we seem to be leaving a trail of silver fire off the flowing capes. Sutoi was right about the light make-up, we both look attractive but utterly recognizable.

_"Remember, heads high. Smiles. And they're going to love you!" _

I heard Sutoi's voice in my head. I lifted my chin a bit higher and put on my most dashing smiles, waving with my free hand. I felt something sparking up out of our touch when our hands entwined, and it seemed that I cannot let go. At first, I thought are hands were in flames but with the callousness of his hands, the thought quivered. As I gained confidence, I actually blew a few kisses to the crowd. I laughed inwardly, the people of the Seretei are going nuts! Even a few Shinigamis are also going nuts at my gestures. The people were showering us with flowers and I think Ichigo was doing something too to win the crowd for us, because they kept shouting our names.

I can't suppress my excitement and the flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there will be one sponsor who is willing to take me on! And with the extra help from them, some food and a right weapon. Why should I count myself out of the Games? I looedk at Ichigo through the corner of my eye, and a pang of hurt shot through me. I stared at our entwined hands, _'I wish.. I can hold you forever.' _I suddenly thought and pulled my attention from it to turn towards the crowd because I heard my name.

"KUCHIKI RUKIA, I FELL FOR YOU!"

I laughed and shouted loud enough for them to be crazier. "I FELL FOR ALL OF YOU!"

Someone threw me a red rose and I caught it with ease. I gave the rose a delicate sniff and blew a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. I laughed when a hundred hands reached up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real and tangible thing.

* * *

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

Rukia was raising her head up high and gives the crowd a dashing grin when I stared at her from the corner of my eye. The crowd went crazy and I inwardly laughed. I think I can do better too, I rose my free hand up and gave a wave at the crowd. It seemed to work, but I gotta think of others too. Then I felt an energy lit up, the moment our hands were entwined, it was a good feeling and I think I can't let go of her hand. Anyways, I started to point towards the crowd and wink at them before making my hand into a gun before gesturing it to shoot at them. I laughed when they all put their hands at their chest, as if I really shot their hearts. And then they do the same thing to me, and I pretend I got shot by them.

The people are going crazy! I laugh when I heard a shout. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO, YOU STOLE MY HEART!"

"YOU STOLE MINE TOO!" I made sure my voice was loud enough to hear and when the cheers tripled I knew they heard me. I can't believe I'm actually feeling a bit of fun. Then I stole a glance at Rukia,_'__But I'm sorry for whoever shouted that, because my heart is already stolen by the girl beside me..' _I thought and turned back to the crowd. Still doing that gesture for the crowd to go wild, I think Rukia wa doing something because the crowd goes wilder at our gestures. I'm positively sure, there will be sponsors for us.

I focused my eyes on the violet eyed Kuchiki beside me, my heart pounded as loud as the audience's cheers when she turned to look at me. "ICHIGO!" "RUKIA! "ICHIGO!" "RUKIA!" "ICHI...! RUKI..!"

The crowd's cheers were fading away as I drowned into the sea of violet, I can't take my eyes off her. But because of the abrupt stop of the chariot, my eyes averted from her and to the hill. We were in front of the Sokyoku Hill, the eighteen chariots we're in front of the large hill. The buildings on or beside the hill was Captain-Commander/Sotaichou Yamamoto Genryusai's mansion. The music ended with a flourish including the crowd's cheers.

The Captain-Commander; an old man with a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, he's clad in a red tux with a yellow and red tie, there's a perpendicular scar above his right eye. I can see his features from a giant television, but if I look up at him where he was on the edge of the Hill, I can't.

"Welcome.." the captain-commander said, "Welcome Triumphs, for our 76th year of our Hollow Games. And may the souls be at your favor." He finished and after a few moments, the anthem begun to play. After the anthem, they made an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, as the chariots circled for one last time before going into the Training barracks. But the cameras were focused on our chariot.

The doors have just only shut behind us when we're already engulfed by the prep teams. Who were nearly unintelligible as they kept babbling praises. I saw from afar, Urahara and Yoruichi were treading towards us. Once we got down the chariots, Lonia and Sutoi carefully removed our flaming capes . While they're doing that, I glanced around and notice that a lot of the other Triumphs were shooting us dirty looks while some are awed looks. I smirked triumphantly at the ones staring or more like glaring at us.

"Don't make them mad than they're already are." Rukia smirked when I faced her.

My smirk grew into a grin. "Yeah, well they should learn how to control their anger." I said, a bit loud trying to make them hear. I heard some curses from the other Triumphs and I laughed on the inside, I saw Rukia shaking her head with a playful grin on her pretty face.

"You two were completely breathtaking!" We both turn to Yoruichi and Urahara who just got here.

"Ah, Sutoi and Lonia you two outdone yourselves." Yoruichi said.

"Thanks." Me and Rukia said in unison with our stylists.

Urahara pitched us a triumph look and grin. "You two were incredible.." Urahara trailed off, looking at something behind us. We all look where his gaze is at, and it landed on a guy with spiky blue hair. I think he's from Distrcit 6, but I can't remember his name. I resisted the to punch that boy's face, because he's looking- no, more like staring at Rukia like she's some piece of meat. My hands clenched and if it wasn't for the hand on my shoulder I would've punch that guy already.

It was Urahara who has his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't we talk about this upstairs?"

We all nodded in agreement before waltzing away. I halted to glance at the guy, who was still staring at Rukia. And when his gaze averted to me, I threw him a warning look that says, 'Touch her and you're dead.' We we're both glaring at each other, wanting to kill the other and the winner gets the girl. Wait, what? A hand delicately seized my arm and so I turned to the owner. She gave me a look that says, 'Don't.' The feeling of wanting to punch that blue haired guy left me, I nodded at Rukia and she slid her hand off my arm. I resisted the urge to shudder at her touch and we walk to the others who were waiting for us.

* * *

_**Author'sNotes:**_

_**Hey readers! *waving* So, what do ya' think of the Triumph Parade? Hmm...? *raise eyebrow* I tried to make it original and not like The Hunger Games as much as possible...**_

_**DON'T**__** forget to leave a review! So that I may know your thoughts about this.. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

**_I'm really really sorry for not updating in a long time! :))) here is my apology, pls forgive me.._**

**DISCLAIMER****: _Bleach...*sighs* not mine -.- :3_**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Home or Prison? **

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

This is the first time I've ride an elevator, I look at the others they seem to have experience this. The Training Barracks has a tower designed for the tributes and their team, this is exclusive. This will be our home, or should I say prison. Each district has an entire floor.

"Kisuke, why haven't you told me your strategies? You're being mysterious." Yoruichi squints her eyes at Urahara, we all look at him.

"Well, my dear, I want it to be a suprise.." Urahara grins, me and Rukia looked at Yoruichi with worried looks. "Don't you two worry, I'll get him to tell me." Yoruichi said, cracking her knuckles.

The elevator stops and the door opens, we step out and admire our floor. It looks like a penthouse, if there was no Hollow Games this will be luxurious. Urahara shows me my room and Yoruichi shows Rukia's.

My room is larger than our house back at the district, but it would be small if it weren't for the clinic. It's like at the train but this have so many automatic gadgets and I won't have time to press all the buttons. The shower alone had a panel with more, I really mean more, than a hundred options you can choose in regulating the water's temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. After the shower, when you step out then on a mat, heaters will come on that blow-dry your body. No need to use a towel. But I use a small towel to dry my orange hair.

I progam the closet for an outift I like. I wear a plain black tee, black skinny jeans and shoes. The windows is like a camera, I can zoom in and out on parts of the city at mu command. And if your hungry, you just need to whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu then it will be serve to you in less than a minute. No wonder some if the people here in Seretei are fat, and some are fit.

I wonder how is Rukia doing? My mind suddenly went back to that guy with spiky blue hair, tsk! I munch on a bread, that I order a while ago, angrily. Once I finish the bread, there was a knock on the door. "Ichigo, it's time for dinner." It was Urahara.

Finally, I'm starving.

_Are you sure that's the only reason, you want to go to dinner? _A voice in my head spoke, must be my subconscience. _'Of course, also to see Ru-'_

_Hahaha! I knew it. _The stupid voice is mocking me, damn. But if I'm really honest, I do want to see Rukia. Heck, I don't know why, I just want to see her safe and sound. Gah! What am I saying?! I just saw her a while ago, darnit.

Rukia, Sutoi, and Lonia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the Seretei. I'm so glad to see our stylists. We all sat on the table and let the, I don't know, waiters or waitress' to serve dinner, but dinner isn't all about food. It's also about planning out our strategies, our stylists have already proven how valuable the are. Let's see our mentors if they are.

Through dinner, Sutou and Lonia are making small talks, they address each other decently. Yoruichi and Urahara sometimes join in the talk, while me and Rukia concentrate on our meal.

"Why won't you two talk? Don't tell me you two are shy." I heard Lonia said and I look up, as well as Rukia. Rukia and I exchange glances before looking at them. "Aww! They're so adorable together!" Urahara squealed like a girl and everyone, except me and Rukia, laughs.

We didn't talk and let the adults talk instead, I just listen to them I don't know if Rukia is too. Then a girl puts a delicious and breathtaking-looking cake on the table and skillfully lights it. It blares up and then the flames flicker around the edge for awhile until it goes out. I'm curious.

"What makes it burn? Is it tasteless alcohol?" I ask, looking up at the girl. "That's the last thing I-oh, wait! I know you!" I can't place a name or time when I saw this girl's face. But, I'm certain I have seen her before. Her hair is yellowish, light yellow eyes, remarkable features, porcelain white skin. I feel my anxiety and guilt as I utter the words at the sight of her, I don't know why but I know something bad happened when I saw her. Her expression shows horrid and I furrow my brows in confusion plus unease. She quickly shakes her head in denial and rushes away from the table.

When I look back, the four adults are looking at me like I'm somewhat ridiculous, except Rukia who seems to looks at the direction where the girl rushes to. "Don't be a fool, Ichigo. How could you possibly know a Bannen?" Urahara ask, sharply.

I know it's a stupid question to ask this but I'm pretty clueless. "What's a Bannen?"

"Someone who committed a crime, they cut her tongue so she can't speak." Urahara said, a little pity in his voice.

"She's probably a traitor. Not likely you'd know her." Lonia said, pity is in her voice too.

"And even if you did know her, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." Sutoi said.

"Of course, but you don't really know her." Yoruichi said then sips on her wine. But I _do _know her, and I can't place my finger on it. "Y-yeah, maybe-" I started but Rukia cut me off with the snapping of her fingers.

"Saito Senna, that's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well." Rukia glance at me when she said that,

Ah, yeah. Saito Senna is a bubbly girl with dark violet hair and light orange eyes. She may be the friendliest person on the planet- she smiles constantly at everybody, even at me. "Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair as to why I can't point out her name." I said.

Rukia nodded, "Something about the eyes, too."

The air around the table relaxes. "Oh, well. If that's all it is," Sutoi said, "The cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has butned off. We ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut."

We eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the paradr that's being broadcast. Few of the other couples makes a nice impression, but none can defeat the screams of the audience for us. The expressions on their faces when the parade was finished, is priceless! They are seriously pissed off. Even out own party lets out a tumult of "Ahh!" as they show us coming out.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Urahara ask.

"Sutoi's" Lonia said.

"Ah, just the perfect touch of rebellion. Very nice." Urahara said with a nod.

Rebellion? I mighy have to think about that for moment. Then I remember some of the other couples were standing stiffly apart, never touching or acknowledging each other, it's as if their fellow tribute did not exist, it's as if the Games had already begun, I know what Urahara means. Presenting ourselves not as for show but as friends, I cringed at that word, has distinguidhed us as much like the fiery costumes. I'm pretty sure Rukia knows it.

Yoruichi's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Tomorrow morning will be the first training session." She said.

"Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you two how exactly I want you to play it." Urahara says to me and Rukia, "Now go get some rest and let the grown-ups talk."

'Are you really a grown-up because you act like a fourteen year old.' I swallowed that remark and do as he says.

Rukia and I walk together down the corridor to our rooms, her room is just a door away from mine. She's at her door when she said, "I wonder why she's here." Rukia glance at me, pity written over her pretty little face.

My chest tightens, why do I have to remember and she doesn't?! I take a sharp breath in then out, do I have to tell her? "I know you know something, Ichigo. It's written all over your face." Rukia cuts me of my thoughts, damn! It's just like old times, she always read my mind. Buy maybe if I share this to her, she doesn't think I'm her enemy. My heart painfully tightens whenever I remember that were both tributes in a deadly battle, and we have to fight each other.

But then again, we can rebel it by not killing each other. Tell her or not tell her? Fuck, thinking too much gives me a headache, I stare at the floor as if the answers will be written there.

I hear Rukia sighed then I look up, "I won't pressure you if you don't want to tell me now, but I'm always here whenever you want to tell me." she said, here she goes again. I'm so annoyed but happy at the same time because she can understand me, I nodded with a small smile.

Rukia smiles as well, "Have you been on the roof yet?" She excitedly ask, I shake my head. Oh yeah, I remember that she likes high places. "Yoruichi showed me, you can almost see the whole city up there. But the wind is a bit loud, though." Rukia said.

It also means, "You can tell me there if you want no one to hear."

Same old Rukia, is she remembering? "Sure, let's go." I said and let her lead to the roof. There's a small dome-shaped room with a door leading to the outside. Rukia opens the door and we step out into the cool, windy evening air. I catch my breath at the view, the Sereitei twinkles like a vast field of fireflies and stars. If it weren't for the bloody games and vague roars of hollows.

The electircity in District 18 come and go, usually we only have it a few hours in a day. You can only count on it when they're airing the Games or some shitty important government message on television that we have to watch. But here, there would be no shortage ever. I really mean ever.

Rukia walks to a railing at the edge of the roof, I quickly follow because she might fall. I was at her side as I look down the side of the building to the street, which is buzzing with cars and people. At District 18, everyone will all be in bed right now. I wonder how Karin and Yuzu are doing, even the crazy old man that I call my dad.

"I asked Yoruichi, why would they let us up here? Weren't they worry that some of the tributes might decide to jump over the side?" Rukia said.

I chuckled, "Hm, what'd she say?" I ask.

"You can't." Rukia chuckled too, then holds out her hand into the empty space but there's a sharp zap that makes her jerk her hand back. Worry rushes through me, "Are you okay?" I ask as I unconciously take a step forward.

Rukia snickered at me, "It's just a small zap, idiot. No need to worry. Some kind of electric field will throw you back on the toof and paralyzes you for ten minutes." She explained, and how can I not worry?!

"So, your hand is paralyze? Now who's the idiot?" I ask.

Rukia shakes her head with a laugh, "You are, I told you. It's just a small zap, no need to worry. See?" She shows me the hand that she holds into the electric field, she wiggled her finger.

I gently smack her hand away, "Fine, fine. I'm the idiot." The only sound that can be heard is the buzzing from bellow and a strangr mettalic tinkling. I look up the sky and saw the starry night and the white full moon shining. A like this reminds me of Rukia, her elegance, her pureness, her features. I don't know why but, I always compare the white moon to Rukia like it's herself.

I decided to break the silence, "Do you think they're watching us right now?" I ask in a whisper, glancing at her.

Rukia shrugs, "Maybe. Wanna see the garden?" Her words means, "Let's go to somewhere real private." I shrug then she takes my hand, gah! What is this feeling? Does she feels it too? Why does her hand fit perfectly to mine?

On the other side of the dome, they've built a small garden with flowerd beds and potted trees. From the ranches hang hundred of wind chimes, that causes tinkling in the night, I think that was what I heard. Here in the garden, on this windy night is enough to drown out two people's voice from the outside. Rukia crouched down to gently touch a white rose. There's a bench next to her so I sat there and watch her.

"We were hunting in the woods one day." I started with a whisper enough for her to hear.

"You and your father?" She ask then stands up and walks to the bench then sits beside me, but a space is between us. A space which I want to close but can't, she might get the wrong idea.

"No, I was with...my f-friend." Why did I stammered or cringed at that word? Should I tell her she was the one I was with at that day? "Suddenly all the chirping of birds stopped, except one, as if it were givin a warning call. And then we saw her, I'm sure i was the same girl. A boy was with her, their clothes were tattered and the had dark cirvles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running like a chicken with it's head cut off." I said. They were in trouble, the first we saw them, we knew they were in deep trouble. But Rukia and I knew we couldn't do anything.

I glance at her and she was in deep thought but was clearly listening to everything I said, is she remembering? I continued, "Then a hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean like, one moment the sky was empty and the next it wasn't. A net dropped down on the gitl and carried her up in a flash. They shot some sort of spear through the boy, the spear was attached to a cable that hauled him up as well. But I'm certain from the shot, the boy was dead. The girl screamed the boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, vanished into dust. The birds chirped again like nothing ever happened."

I look at Rukia, her breathing is a bit shallow and she seems troubled, and her face has guilt stamped on it. Does she remember? I was about to ask if she was okay but she beat me, "D-did they see you?" Rukia ask.

"I'm not sure, we we're hiding under the bushes." I answered. But I'm sure, before the birds stopped singing, before the hovercraft appeared, the girl saw us. She'd locked us with me and Rukia and called for help, we couldn't move neither respond. Rukia was about to get up and help her but I stopped her because the hovercraft appeared.

I turn to Rukia who has her head between her hands, she was shivering. "Rukia!" I said and scooted closer to her, instinctively I put my arms around her. "I-i'm f-fine." She stuttered, as she looks up at me which makes my heart twist painfully. Her face shows pain, confusion and guilt. I curse inwardly, it's because of her selfish brother that she is like this. If only...

"Let's go in, I'll carry you." I suggested but she stopped me.

"No need, I can w-walk." She shuddered.

"Don't be stubborn, Rukia. And let me help you." I said, after a minute she agreed. I carried her bridal style.

"You can put me down now." Rukia said once were in front of her room, I gently put her to her feet and opened the door for her.

"Good night.." I said and she looks up.

"Good night." Then the door closes.

I go to my own room and kick off my shoes before jumping to bed, fuck! I mentally cursed then throw a pillow somewhere, why does that damn Kuchiki Byakuya has to do that to her?

I looked up the ceiling, and thought of Rukia as sleep washes through me.

* * *

**_Hey! How was it huh? :3_**

**_The next chap will be about the past, the training sessions will be soon.._**

**_Review please! I'll be counting on it_**


	7. Chapter 7

** The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Author'sNotes: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG? :3**

**_This chapter is about the past, so that you would understand. And to make it all clear, this chapter is made up by me. Do you guys remember Ichigo's flashback at the train and Rukia's blurry memory when she talked to Isshin? Well, here is the continuation._**

**_And some of the parts in the story are from the book and some aren't, which is made up by me. Also the 'Bannen' in the book is 'Avox', I search for another term for 'exile' then I click german and it said something german and the word 'Bannen' caught my eye._**

**_OOPS! Sorry for my babbling, just wanted to make sure that I'm clear.. :3_**

* * *

To the ones who reviewed on the last chapter:

SS.?! Oh my! I miss you! Anyway, thanks for the review! Oh and, I'm not sure if there is more about the hovercraft story.. We'll just see.

Ayrmed, thanks for the review :)) and supporting my story ^^

27kirune12, thanks for the review.. Hahahaha.. :D

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:_ the characters and others related to Bleach_**

* * *

**Chapter 7_ The Past_**

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

_"Put her at the table, Ichigo." _

_I nodded at what my Dad said, and put Kuchiki at the table. She was breathing heavily and her wounds are growing a darker shade of violet mixing with her blood, her blood won't stop flowing. "Dad, hurry!" I said, anxiously and I look at Kuchiki's face. '_Hang on, please..' _I pleaded to her mentally. I look around and saw Uncle Urahara and Aunt Yoruichi putting Yuzu and Karin at a bed and injecting them with something._

_"Ichigo, go to the living room. Me and your uncle Urahara can handle this." Dad said as he and Uncle Urahara prepared their things._

_"B-but, I want to stay by her side!" I don't know what I'm saying, it just came out of my mouth. The three adults had a soft smile on their faces, Dad walks to me. "You will when she is healed." Dad said and puts a hand on my head, he ruffled my hair and gestured for me to go._

_"I'll keep you company, Ichigo, let's go." Aunt Yoruichi said as she holds out her hand to me, I glance at Kuchiki before taking her hand. Before we walk out of the room, I stopped and look at the injured girl at the table, "__Please be fine.." __I said to her in a whisper, and walk out of the room._

* * *

_It's been an hour and a half since we walk out of the clinic, I'm getting impatient and anxious at the same time. A few minutes ago, Dad came out and told me that Karin and Yuzu are fine, but Kuchiki is still not._

_"Ichigo." I turn to Aunt Yoruichi and give her a questioning look, "Do you like Kuchiki Rukia?" _

_I gaped at her, "I-it's not.. No." I said and turn to look at the floor when I saw her grin, I feel my cheeks heat up a little._

_She bumped me a little, "Aww, c'mon! You can tell me." She said, and I know that her grin is already ear to ear. I turn to her and was about to retort but the opening of doors stop me, I turn to see Uncle Urahara. I quickly ran to him, "Uncle Urahara?" I ask._

_He looks like they failed, and I feel like I'm about to puke. But then, "She's fine, we manage to take all the poison out of her body but she needs rest." I sighed in relief then punch his stomach._

_"Don't joke around like that!" I yelled. Uncle Urahara puts a hand at his stomach, "For an eleven year old, you punch like a sixteen year old." He said and I feel my pride raise up._

_"Do you wanna see her?" He ask and I immediately walk past him, "Eager aren't we?" I ignored his remark and walk towards Kuchiki when I spotted her. She was laying down, sleeping, in a bed and instead of the black dress she wore earlier she's now wearing a white robe with a gi preventing it from opening the robe. I sighed in relief and sit on a chair beside her bed, then I look around and spot Yuzu and Karin. I'm glad that they're all safe._

_"When will they wake up?" I ask, still looking at Kuchiki. I know I'm selfish right now but I feel guilty, because I'm only asking about Kuchiki. But of course, I worry for my sisters too._

_"Rukia-chan might wake up before evening. Yuzu and Karin will wake up in a few minutes." Dad said, he was at my side._

_"I owe her. A lot." I said, I can't take my eyes off her. _

_"Sure you do, my boy." Dad said and patted my back, from the corner of my eye, I see Dad walking to Yuzu and Karin._

_I play with the ends of Kuchiki's hair as I gaze her pale face. My mind went back when we were kindergarden, her hair was a bit long and she let her sister braid it into two. That's what she told me when I first talk to her._

_Then the day after my Mom..die because of a hollow, it was when I was nine years old. I went out in the woods because it was quiet there and I want to be alone, I brought the sword Mom bought me to protect myself and the ones that I care for. I was walking around when I saw a familiar raven black haired girl, I hid behind a tree and watch her as she hits a target with her bow and arrow. Then she drop her bow and grab a sword then unsheathed it, she blind folded herself and step on something. Three wooden sculptures suddenly made their way to her and she slice them all._

_*_FLASHBACK*

"Wow." I suddenly said and she turned to me.

"Kurosaki?" She ask in suprise, then she sheathed her sword and I walk toward her. "Are you okay? I know what happened...about your Mom." Her face showed worry, it made my heart jumped but there was pain at the mention of my mother._  
_

I breathe out because of the pain in my chest and before I can speak, she held up her hand to stop me. "Don't." She said with a slight shake of her head.

Confusion crosses me, "Wha-?" I started but she cut me off again then stepped towards me. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm not gonna force. But if you need someone to talk to.. I'm just right here." she said with a smile and puts a hand on my shoulder, she patted it.

I just blinked and stared at her, her words had somehow made me feel fine. And when she smiled, it made me better. It reminded me how Mom smiled, I also give her a smile and we stare at each other for a while.

Then she looked at my sword, "Hey, you know how to fight with a sword?" She ask, grinning. I snorted, "I wouldn't bring this if I didn't know how to fight with it."

She smirked, "Let's have a spar?" She unsheathed her sword and takes three step back, I did the same. "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." she said, I blinked then grin. No one moved, we only stared at each others eye, the only sound were the birds singing then a warm breeze blew at us. Then she run towards me and swings her sword sideward, I blocked it. I grin then push her sword and strike at her chest, she spins aside then swings downward and I blocked it by putting both of my hands at my sword.

"Your fast, I give you that, but.." I think for an insult, "Weak?" Her eyes flashes dangerously and she kicked me in the stomach but not hard just making me step back, she takes a step back too.

She grins, "Weak, you say?" She chuckles, "Your strong, I give you that, but... Sloppy? Or maybe... Your a cocky strawberry?" My eye twitched at that, I jump towards her swinging my sword upwards. Kuchiki moved aside and I swing my sword at her, she puts her sword up and my sword meets her. We were like dancing.

Her watched suddenly beeped and we both look at it, "Oh, I gotta go." she said and fixed her things, "Let's finish our spar when we cross roads here." She said with a smile. "Sure." I smiled too.

"See ya' at school, Kurosaki!" then she ran. I stared at her until I can no longer see her figure, I smiled again. "See ya'" I said and ran back home.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a groan in front of me. Kuchiki was slowing opening her eyes, "Dad, she's awake!" I said and look for my dad, he was giving Yuzu and Karin a medical tea, they turn to me. I look back at Kuchiki, "Kuchiki, hey." I said and she looks at me._

_"Kurosaki?" Kuchiki ask._

_I nodded then I feel someone beside me, "How are you feeling, Kuchiki-san?" It was Uncle Urahara._

_"Urahara Kisuke?" She ask then looks at her body, "I feel fine, I guess."_

_"Do you remember what happened?" It was Dad this time._

_Kuchiki looks deep in thought, she nodded. "Where am I?" She ask._

_"In our clinic." I said, proudly. _

_"Listen, Rukia-chan, that hollow was poisonous. You need to rest here for a few days, will just send a message to your brother." Dad said and she nodded. Yes! She's gonna be here for a few days, why am I excited?_

_"Ichigo, don't need to hide your excitement." I jumped when Aunt Yoruichi whispered at my ear. I scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about!" I said with the cross of my arms. I saw Kuchiki tries to sit and I help her, "Thanks." She said._

No, I should be the one saying that. You sacrifice yourself for me and for my sisters, I thank the ouls for not letting you die. I thought and _I cringed at that word._

_"So, how are you feeling?" I ask._

_Kuchiki looks at me then laughs, and so did the others. "What's so funny?" I ask._

_Kuchiki points at me, "You. Urahara-san already ask that, you know?" I blush at that, I forgot that Uncle Urahara did said that. Argh! It's her fault! "It's your fault!" I said then points at her._

_She looks at me, flabbergasted at what I accuse her. "How is it my fault?" she ask, brows furrowing._

_My eyes widen, "Um.." I scratch the back of my head and look down at the floor, "I don't know." I said, my cheeks heating up a little. I look up when she suddenly laugh, "W-what?" I stuttered._

_She giggled and I can't help but think she looks cute, "Your just funny," she said with a smile. I feel something flutter in my stomach and something warm up in my chest that makes my heart beat rapidly. Something about her smile makes me want to protect her more, first it was her eyes and determination but now.. I can't help but stare at her smiling face, and I'm so happy that I can make her smile like that._

_"Kurosaki, are you okay?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts._

_"Don't call me that, call me Ichigo." I said then cross my arms. Kuchiki looks suprise then she gives a small smile, "Then call me Rukia.." she said and our eyes gaze at each other._

_"Now that we're all goody-goody here, let's have dinner?" Aunt Yoruichi said, way to ruin the moment. I help Kuch- I mean, Rukia out of her bed and I help her walk to the dining room. We eat dinner like nothing happened earlier, _Mom, if you were here.. I'm sure you'd like her. I thought.

* * *

_After dinner, Rukia's brother -the Captain of our district- came to pick her up. _

_It's been a few days since that incident and Rukia and I have become close ever since, even in school. Uncle Urahara and Aunt Yoruichi together with my dad started teasing me that I like Rukia. Even Yuzu and Karin! I like her as friend, right? I inwardly sigh, maybe.._

_Many things have happen, time breeze through and it's already two months since we've met. It's the weekend and Rukia will be coming, we're all waiting for her to come._

**DING DONG!**

_"It's Rukia-neechan!" Yuzu exclaimed._

_"I'll get it!" I quickly jump out of my seat and run to the front door, "Rukia-!" my eyes widen when I saw Rukia's brother. He was looking at me with no emotions in his eyes. "What are we doing at the Kurosaki's place, Ni-sama?" I turn to Rukia._

_"Rukia, come in and let's-" I started but her brother cut me off, "Go back in the car, Rukia.."_

_Rukia looks at me, I gasp. Why is she looking at me like that? Like I'm a stranger, her face shows no emotions. "Yes, ni-sama." she said and turns to walk away._

_"Ru-!" I started but _he _cut me off again. "May I come in?" he ask in a impassively polite way. I nodded then open the door wider for him to enter, I close the door then I lead him to the living room. "What took you so long, Ichigo and-?!" My dad started but when he saw Rukia's brother, he stop._

_"Kuchiki Byakuya, what brings you here?" my father grins, "Ah! Is it about Ichigo and Rukia-chan getting married? OOh! I can't belie-!"_

_"Enough of this nonsense, Kurosaki Isshin. I'm here to talk about Rukia and your relationship with her." Rukia's brother said. I go to my father's side and face Byakuya-san._

_Dad turned serious, "What about it?" _

_"I erased her memories." I felt my heart stop and my whole body goes numb. "W-what did-did you say?" I stuttered, please I hope I heard wrong. Byakuya-san looks at me, "I erased her memories." he said. I feel something painful clenching my heart and a lump formed in my throat, "Why?" I manage to choke out._

_"Your family is nothing but trouble to her, I erased her memory since the day she was injured from that hollow." Byakuya-san continued, "She doesn't remember you anymore." The last part made my heart clench until it was little. I feel something hot and wet stream down my cheeks, I wipe them off then lower my head. _

_"I also warned her to stay away from you." Byakuya-san said._

_"Why?" I ask again._

_"I've already explained and from now on, stay away from her. Or you're clinic will be destroyed." he said and I look up and saw him walk away slowly, it was like time was getting slower. Everything seemed black and white and I can only hear faint sounds of the footsteps and voices._

"...nothing but trouble to her," _His words echoed in my head, _"I also warned her to stay away from you...I erased her memories...She doesn't remember you anymore." _I cry out, I don't care if they hear me. I crouched down then covered my face with my arms, "Why?!" I sobbed angrily._

_Rukia's face suddenly flashes through my find, _"Your just funny."

"Ichigo, you dummy! Hahaha..!" _All the moments we've done flashes through my mind. __Her face, her eyes, her laugh, and her smile... I miss her, I need her.. _

Rukia.. you can't forget about me..

_I look up, "Rukia!" I shouted then quickly stood up and run towards the door. "Ichigo!" I hear them shout my name but I ignore them and continue to run, I quickly open the door and run outside. Byakuya-san just closed the door to their car, "Rukia!" I shouted as the car started to drive away then I run to follow the car, I can still hear them calling my name._

_"Rukia!"_ _I shouted, still running. _Stop! _I feel something dripping from above, I look up and thunderclaps. A downpour suddenly pour but that didn't stop me from running and shouting her name._

_"Rukia!" I shouted even if I'm panting, I began to slow done. _No! Keep running!

_I panted then look at the car that is driving away and fast, "RUKIA!" I screamed, even if my voice is already hoarse. I run but the car is so far away, just like Rukia. I sobbed, _have I been crying? _I ask myself. _No, Rukia.. _I thought painful then stop running, I panted then look at the car that is slowly disappearing from my sight. I clenched my fist and cried harder, I look up at the rainy sky. "RUUKKIIIIAAAA!" I screamed, then lowered my head to continue to cry._

_I look up again then thought._ Mom, what should I do? The one who made me smile like you did, is so far away? Why does everything I love have to be taken away from me? Why is fate so evil?

_"Ichigo!" I hear my dad and the others._

_"She's gone." I said, "She's so far, I might not be able to reach her.."_

_"I'm sorry, son. Let's go, we'll talk to Byakuya about this." Dad said, his hand on my shoulder._

_"No, Dad." I said, sounding empty, "If we did, the clinic you and Mom made will be destroyed."_

_"B-but, Ichi-ni, what about Rukia-neechan?" I turn to Yuzu who was also crying. I heart clenched painfully again, "She'll remember me." I said in determination, "We'll just have to wait." _I hope so.. Please, make her remember me.

_"Alright, we should go back in now." Dad said and we all walk back to the house, I feel like the undead. I'm empty and nothing without you.. _Rukia..

* * *

_**UWAAAAAAAAAAA! My heart cried while I was writing the last parts T_T**_

_**Sorry, again, for not updating for so long XD**_

_**In the next chapter, I think I'll be writing how Ichigo handled Rukia's memory loss or something. Like how he trained to fight hollows, and remember at chapter one when Rukia said she dressed like a ninja so no one would recognize her? And I'm sure you guys n gals know who is the one helping her, (hints, hints)**_

_**Hahahaha! I don't know when I'll be updating the next chapter, because the passing of cards (grades) are almost up. And I have a low grade on math -_- My parents will freak and take my gadgets away so, I'm letting you know so that you wouldn't get mad if I didn't update! Please hang on this story, because I'll finish this. HONEST**_

_**~I won't give up! On this.. story, even if my grades get rough! ~**_

_**Hahahaha, sing it with the tune of** _I won't give up by Jason Mraz **_XD_****  
**

**_review!_****_ I'll be so appreciated ^^ _**


	8. Chapter 8

** The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Author'sNotes: **

_**okay, okay... I'm pretty sure why you're wondering why Ichigo is a bit OOC at the previous chapter, well.. I thought he might be like that but anyways! I think I'll correct that/those minor corrections here.. Also, sorry for the late update and thank you for those who reviewed, faved, and followed this story! *bows***_

**_See if you can find quotes from Bleach and who said those! Borrowed it from a former vice-captain, not going to say which squad! And a now vice-captain :3_**

**_This is going to be long so I suggest you get your snacks, kidding! ^^v_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Bleach characters are not mine.. The some of the story is not mine (but some of it is, I'm sure you'll be able to tell which mine is and isn't)_**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Training pt. 1 **

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

_I'm empty and nothing without you, Rukia.._

Can you believe it? An eleven year old said that, shouldn't I said that at this age? I can't even think of saying that without my cheeks going red or my insides go giddy nervous or anxious. I dreamt of the past when I met Rukia, I can't help but sigh in remembering that I'm friends with that cute and insipirational girl that I think I have some feelings to-no, I know I have some feelings- until the heavenly dream became a nightmare. I awoke with a scream because I was screaming for her in the rain, it was just like when my Mom is being attacked by a hollow, that's why that six words with her name crosses my mind. I resist the urge to punch the bathroom wall because of remembering Kuchiki Byakuya erased Rukia's memories, the warm water from the shower rains down on my body as I stand there not knowing if I want to drown that bitchy ass captain, brother of her's. I want to but don't want to, because I don't want Rukia wanting my head off my shoulders.

I shake my head to shake off the thoughts and also some of the warm water still raining down on my body, the showers here are really weird but maybe I'm the only one thinking of that because at home our shower doesn't have many panels or any. _Home.._

I suddenly remembered Rukia's words, _"I think home isn't a place because a place is called a house."_

_"So what do you think of home? My okaa-san said it's where the heart is." _Eleven year old me said, we were sitting under a tree that time at the woods and we were resting after a half hour spar.

_"True, that is what my big sister said too. I think home is also a place-"_

_"But you said-"_

_"Let me finish, I know what I said okay? But it is not a specific place, it is where you feel like that is where you belong because it's a place where you are being loved back. That's what I think." _Eleven year old Rukia said with her back leaned on the tree at my side.

_"I love it when you become outspoken with your opinions. Are you really an eleven year old because you think like a fifteen year old." _The first sentence slipped by accident, but she didn't bother it much to my relief.

_"Thanks for killing the moment, five year old." _Rukia sneered the last part at me.

_"Am not!" _I yelled that and chase her when she started to run away from me.

That memory almost brings a smile to my face. Almost, because her face when she doesn't remember me appeared in my head. I close my eyes to pull out the imaginary knives stabbing my chest because they are going way to deep and painful, any physical injury will not be as painful as the girl who gives you light doesn't remembers you.

I slam the bathroom door shut when I stepped out with a towel wrapped around below my waistline and rub the back of my head with a hand in frustration, I feel my wet orange mane in my callous hand, and the cold air in the room to my skin. I blink at the silver t-shirt with black flames on the bottom right side is on my bed then walk towards it. I pick up the paper laying on top of the t-shirt and unfold it when I see my name on it then read what's written inside.

**WEAR THIS**

**-U.K**

The letters are printed and it isn't a paper, it's a card. I think the mentors type what they want to say to the tributes in private so no one will copy how they write, I shrug and got a tight grey pants and leather shoes before putting on the t-shirt that was on my bed. I comb my orange hair in front of the mirror that is beside the cabinet, I shake my head and use a comb to brush some of my hair to the right but didn't part it. _I look decent, _I thought as I stare at myself in the mirror and my left palm meets my face, _What am I doing? Trying to be cool in front of Rukia?_

**_Which is true_**

I ignore my subconscience and walk out of my room, then I ask myself; am I trying to look cool in front of Rukia? Another face palm by me as I walk to the dining room, the scent of food invades my nostrils when I'm getting closer to the said room. I see Urahara at the table, Yoruichi and Rukia are not there, and I nod at him when he glanced at me with a nod while he sipped something from his silver cup. I sit on the chair across from him and glance at the food that is on the table, my head looks around but didn't see anyone but us. Urahara is wearing a green and white button up shirt, I think he is also wearing baggy pants.

"Wine, coffee, tea, orange juice, hot chocolate, or water?" Urahara offered after I put some food on my plate, I only know pancake, sandwiches, and toast for breakfast but the other food on the table I can't name.

"Hot chocolate," I said and get the tall metal pitcher that Urahara handed to me then pour the hot chocolate in the cup in front of my plate, "There's no waiters or waitresses or guards around for one mile? Awesome."

"I told them to go away after serving breakfast." Urahara swallowed the food the sandwich he was chewing, it was a chicken sandwich with Seretei toppings or something.

"Where's Yoruichi, by the way?"

A grin curls up at Urahara's mouth and he sips on his cup, "Still in bed, she'll be awake in five minutes."

I cough on the pancake with chocolate mix-ins I was about to swallow and grab a glass of water then drink all of it, Urahara barks out a laugh at me. My cheeks are red because of what I thought, judging from Urahara's reaction what I thought was right. "Do you want me to give you the details-?"

"No! Not necessarily!" I roared and cringe, this stupid blonde mentor wants me to know the details of how they...*censored* I mean, who does that? I shudder at the thought, then I notice something. "Why are you wearing your hat?" I ask, I haven't seen him wear his hat since the games started, its a green and white striped hat.

Urahara puts a hand on top of his hat to lower it to his eyes, "I miss my hat."

"Don't tell me you wore that when.." I snorted and trail my joke off when Urahara's grin grew wider.

"How did you know?" Urahara ask and I pretend I was puking with a gagging noise then we continue to eat. My mind wanders to my family even to my crazy ass father, I'm sure they are up right now. I wonder what Yuzu has for breakfast, I miss her cooking even if I tasted it three days ago? What did they said last night about my blazing debut at the Games? Did it give them hope, because I felt some because of the crowd's cheers and... Rukia, or it give them terror when they saw the other tributes circled together, not knowing who will be the one to live. A pang of pain pounds in my chest as the words 'only one is going to live' bounces in my brain, I would die for Rukia to live but what would happen to my family? I know it's selfish but I can't help it.

My thoughts were cut off when my ears pick up little footsteps, I turn to see Rukia entering the room with the same clothes I am. She bids us good morning and we did likewise, we exchange a brief glance then she fills her plate with food while I eat mine. Did she get a card from Urahara? I glare at said mentor when he chuckles at my direction, Rukia didn't heard him.

Should I say something about it? Then I remember Urahara telling us to do exactly what the stylists tells us to do, not that I criticize our stylists choices. Not after last night's triumph. I feel awkward with Rukia and I having the same clothes but makes me nervous more. Why? Rukia might be thinking otherwise, what if she's irritated that we both have the same clothes to look like a couple.

I remember that today's the start of the training, I'm a bit anxious about the training. Not knowing if I'll make a fool of myself in the next five days of training. On the last afternoon, we'll each get a chance to perform in private before the Central 46 and lead Gamemaker: Aizen Sosuke. The thought of meeting the other tributes face-to-face makes me a bit uneasy (for sure they'll be staring at us) and a bit annoyed because of that blue haired freak, the guy who keeps staring at Rukia like she's some meat. I lean on my chair and stare at the almost eaten pancakes on my plate, I think I'm full.

When Urahara has finished his cup, that I saw it was coffee in it, and his sandcwiches he pushes his plate back with a sigh of content. He reaches under the table and pulls out a bottle of rum, I presume, and pours it in his cup then drinks it after and straightened his back and leans his elbows on the table. "Now that we are finish, shall we get down to business," me and Rukia nods so Urahara continues, "Training. First off, if you wish, I'll coach you separately. You two have to decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" I ask before I could think about it.

"You might not want to know the other's secret skill, do you?" Ask Urahara.

Rukia exhange a look with me. "I don't have any secret skills," she said to Urahara with a shrug and looks at me, "And I think I already know yours? I mean, I've eaten the squirrels Rangiku bought from you in the hub but not the rabbits and bunnies. Wait, why am I mentioning tha?t"

I bite my tongue to stop me from saying, "You always have a soft spot for rabbits and bunnies." I'm shocked that Rukia has eaten the squirrels I hunt, not that shocked but just a bit.

"You can coach us together." Me and Rukia said in unison by accident, we exchange a glance and look at Urahara. Said man lowers his hat to shadow his face and hides the grin that briefly graces over his lips, Urahara looks up at us without his grin but you can see it in his eyes. "All right, so give me some idea of what you can do." He said which I inwardly snorted at.

"I know both of you are fighters, but you have to tell me more." Urahara rubs his left jaw, looking from me to Rukia.

"I can wield a sword and good at archery," Rukia said, serious and glances at me then looks at Urahara, "A bit at hand to hand combat but I can manage."

A shiver runs down my spine, I'm always like that when Rukia has her serious face on. Before I could stop my mouth, "You gotta teach me some of that archery stuff." I already said it, dumb me. I sigh in relief when I didn't mention that I know how good she is at that and at wielding a sword. "Well, I'm good at swords and hand to hand combat." I said when they turn to me.

"Okay, are you two good at any trapping?"

I inwardly snort again, "Basic snares."

"Some." Rukia said.

Urahara nods, "In the Training Barracks, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of other tributes. I know you two exercise, got some info from your folks. The plan is the same for both of you, you go to group training. Spend time trying to learn some things that you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. And save the best for last. During your private session with Central 46 and Aizen, I want you two to show them what you can do. Am I clear?"

Rukia and I nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you by each other's side every minute," Urahara starts. We were going to ask why but he slams something from underneath the table with a bang, "Every minute! It is not open for discussion! Remember, that you both agreed to do as I said. You two will be together and appear cordial to each other. Now get out and meet Yoruichi at the elevator at ten for training."

I look at Rukia who seems to be angry, but behind that demeanor there is something else. I glare at Urahara, he is enjoying this too much. Rukia stands up and walks away, then from afar we hear her door slam shut. I stand to go to talk to her but before that, "Don't enjoy this when you know one of us will be dead."

"I am not enjoying this, Ichigo. I hate this as much as you do, but if you two won't follow my plan then one of you will surely be dead."

That shocked and angered me more, I don't know if it was because it is true or that I don't want to think it is. Urahara wasn't trying to be funny, he is trying to make us serious. I sigh and walk away, he's right. I'm standing in front of Rukia's door, I don't know if I'm going to knock or stand here like an idiot. I breathe in and out, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Rukia's PointOfView**

This is such a joke! Ichigo and I going along to pretend that we're friends, which unconciously I want to for some really unknown reason. Maybe because I want to know the memories that are blurry in my mind. Talking up each other's strengths, insisting the other to take credit for their abilities. Because, in fact and reality, at some point, we are going to have to knock it off and accept we're bitter tributes in a fight for our lives. Which I'd be prepared to do right now if it wasn't for Urahara's foolish instruction that we stick together, what is he going to do if we became closer than said? I guess it's my own fault for agreeing to train together, I don't know why I even agreed in the first place! It's not that I don't like Ichigo, who also looks he doesn't want to be partnered up with me. Somehow, that makes my heart ache. It's just.. complicated. But a part of me thinks and feels that he is otherwise.

I'm laying on my stomach on my bed, my arms are around a pillow as the left of my face lies there and I gaze the outside from here. Sunlight dances from the window to the floor, it seems grim. Everything in the Seretei feels haunted to me. I hear a knock on the door and after that, the voice of the boy that I want to be close to but at the same time far away. "Rukia..?"

I didn't answer and lay there, I want to answer the door but something is keeping me from doing so. Blame the bed for stitching me to it. So, I just lay there like he isn't even outside. "Listen, I know you're angry because of Urahara's instruction but..." I hear him sigh, "I hate to say this, but he's right. I'm not going to talk to you anymore, here, if you don't want to but we should follow that mentor's crazy idea."

To me, it sounds like he's saying; I want to talk to you.

I want to talk to you too but, I can't. I ask myself, can't, won't, or don't? All three of those. I hear the faint sound of his footsteps walking away, I close my eyes as guilt consumes me. I try to sleep, it makes problems disappear for a while, but can't. I stay in that position while I stare at the sunlight slowly dancing off my room 'cause the sun is going up and up. For some reason, the sun reminds me of Ichigo. He is bright and hot headed, I lightly chuckle at the thought, and.. he seems to make me shine. I don't know where that last part came from.

I open my eyes and close it, I fell asleep. I look over my shoulder to see the time on the wall clock, literally a wall clock because it seems to be paste on the wall. It's almost ten, I get up to clean my teeth and fix myself, I put on the black and dark blue training suit that is on my bed. Annoyance and anger totally overpowers my nervousness, my face is morps into a scowl. A tight, hard scowl that means that I shouldn't be piss off than I already am. Yet, anxiety is on the rise.

I see Ichigo and Yoruichi beside the elevator, Ichigo is also wearing his scowl- the one he wears at school. Yoruichi notice our aura and decides to be quiet as we ride down the elevator, I try not to glance at the boy beside me. The actual training rooms, said Yoruichi, are below ground level like a basement. But with these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors slide open to reveal a ginormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it is five before ten, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle, they turn to us the moment the doors slid open. They each have a little wooden rectangle with their district number on it wrapped on their upper arms, the girls on the right arm while the boys on the left arm. Someone wraps my own on my right upper arm quickly, I look at it to see the number 18 written in black ink. The Seretei is a bit old fashion. I do a quick assessment, Ichigo and I are the only two dressed alike.

As soon as we join the circle, the head trainer, a tall, muscular, athletic man named Kagine steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. His like a physical education teacher. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instruction. Some of the stations teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. "Later after all of you have gone from area to area, before you go back to your apartments, we will learn on how to control your reiatsu. I will explain later." said Kagine.

We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner. When Kagine begins to read down the list of skill stations, my eyes can't help but flit around to the other tributes. It's the first time we've been assembled on level ground in simple clothes. My heart and myself sinks. Almost all of the boys and at least half of the girls are bigger than I am, though some are three to five inches shorter than me- my heart literally sinks at the sights of twelve to fourteen year old boy and girl.

I take my sight away from them before I could rebel on it in my mind on how unfair this is, which really is. Even though many of the tributes have never been fed properly- you can see it in their bones, their skin, the hollow look in their eyes that they cover with a poker face. I think they have a plan on killing me first since I am fed properly though I'm still smaller (naturally), but overall my family's resourcefulness has given me an edge in that area. I stand straight and firm, and while I'm thin, I'm strong. The meat and plants that the maids buy, the experienced of training, has given me a healthier body than most of those I see around me.

Exceptions are the kids from the wealthier districts, the volunteers, the ones who have been fed and trained throughout their lives for this moment. The tributes from 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, 13, and 15 traditionally have this look about them. The slight advantage I held coming into the Training Center, our fiery entrance last night, seems to vanish in the presence of my competition. The other tributes were- as Urahara had said- jealous of us, but not because we were amazing (in the back of my mind I think we are), because our stylists were. The air suddenly became dense that it cuts off my thoughts, I found it hard to breathe. I hear my heart pounding as my blood rushes with anxiety, I look around- its like coming from other tributes. I turn to Ichigo who is looking at me with concern though he is hiding it, I feel some of the pressure coming from him. Did he said something? My force my knees not to tremble and so as my body but I'm sure Ichigo saw me jerk when I felt the pressure.

_"Kuchiki Rukia, control yourself. If you feel some kind of pressure weighing on you, just take a deep breath in and out."_

Nii-sama's words are heard in my mind, he said those words when we were training. Is this the pressure he was talking about? What is it? I suddenly forget what I am doing here, what am I doing here? I push the questions to the back of my mind and do what he said, I close my eyes and breathe in then out. I once felt this pressure before, Nii-sama has one. So as Yoruichi and Urahara. But theirs are different and so as the ones I have felt. Once I have reigned over myself, I feel one inside of me- it is blazing too like the others and so I breathe in then out again. I can take their pressure now, I open my eyes and everyone has theirs on me. Kagine claps his hands, "Well done, Ms. Kuchiki, even though our lessons starts later, you have calmed your reiatsu. You felt theirs too, am I right?"

Is that what the pressure is called? Reiatsu, spiritual pressure? I nodded and Kagine said several words before releasing us, the tributes with the traditional looks glares at me before walking away. "How did you do that?" Ichigo ask, awed.

"Later, where should we start first?" I give him a slight glare that says, 'Get that foolish look off your face and be serious at the situation beforehand.'

"Suppose we tie some knots, boss." he suggest and I resist the urge to argue. And the meaning of his words are, 'Fine, bossy.'

We cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. You can see that the knot-tying class is not the Hollow Games hot spot. When he remembers that I know tinge of information about snares, he showed me a simple, excellent trap that will leave a human competitor dangling by a leg from a tree. I concentrate as he and the trainer explained to me, I did it on the first try. Then we move on to camouflage. Ichigo seems to enjoy this, but has an aura of sadness, I feel it in his reiatsu, he swirled a combination of mud and clay and berry juices around on his arm, weaving disguises from vines, leaves, trees, rocks, the list goes on. I watched with amusement and awe, the trainer who runs the camouflage station is enthusiasted at his work.

"How did you learn camouflage?" I ask, cutting him off from teaching me another one. Humans are curious.

He stops abruptly and I immediately regret asking when he whispered, "I remember that you can't remember." The trainer doesn't seem to have heard it. Ichigo stiffens and turns to me, "My mom taught me." The look in his eyes makes me want to rebel the Seretei right there and now. He continues, "They had a bakery once, her family owned it, she said that her mother taught her this when she was a kid. We sold the bakery after a month of her death, we didn't agree on it first but.. we needed the money."

Ichigo is now washing the camouflage of trunk of a tree off his arm, I remember pulling Hisana-nee when I was five to that bakery. I always put my nose on the glass as I look from cakes to cakes, my favorite was the rabbit cake that Kurosaki Masaki baked for my fifth birthday. With the help of Ichigo, she said. I was sad, and still am, when Masaki-san passed away. No one is going to make delicious rabbit cakes, Hisana-nee and Rangiku-san tried it but can't master it. The trainer excused herself when Ichigo said about the bakery, I hope she doesn't share what she heard. Ichigo opens his mouth to start again and I closed my mouth just as I opened it, I think he needs to let this out. "She is really an amazing baker, mother too." I said before he continues.

"Yeah, she was-"

"Stop saying 'was' because she is." I said, my gaze fixed on him. He blinks in surprise of what I said and ask, "I don't understand."

"Of course because you're a slow poke, " I said with a roll of my eyes and grin at his reaction, I turn away and look at the mini forest,"What do you think happens to the hearts of the people who died?"

"Uh..." Ichigo thinks about it and I stiffle a laugh because of his face.

"Answer this first, where is the heart?" I ask and he answers the way I did when Hisani-nee asked me this.

He puts a hand over his chest, "Here.."

I take a step closer to him and briefly put a hand over his hand on his chest then I briefly grace it over my chest before forming it into a fist between us, "In Hisana-nee's theory; every time a person interacts with another, a bit of heart is born between them. A heart isn't just something inside that keeps you alive. But whenever you think, whenever you remember someone, that is also when a heart is born or is born again. When your mother died on your arms, where do you think the heart between you and your mom went?

It passes on to you, and to the rest of your family. Her hearts lives within you and your family, her memories are living within you every time you remember her. That's why I sometimes say 'is' instead of 'was' when talking about the people who have passed away, because their hearts are still within us. And if it can be said that it is the heart that is unchanging, then that is strength."

I finish with a deep exhale and glad that we are away from the others and far from the Game makers, my heart clenches with unexplainable bliss at remembering the words. It didn't affect just Ichigo, it affected me again. The boy in front of me relaxed and he gives me a warm, genuine smile which I return. I want time to stop at this very moment, him genuinely smiling at me and I doing the same. The way my heart flutter, does he feel the same?

* * *

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

I wish time would stop reality for now, I don't want to stop looking at her smiling face. Her words calmed me, even if it was borrowed. One moment despair is raining to drown me again then the next its like the despair were dried by a ray of light. I feel like the cruel world that is actually beautiful, it ain't half as bad as some humans paint it to be, disappears in that instance. The tributes, the Hollow Games, the hollows vanished by just those words and smile.

However, reality is too rude, wouldn't let me stay in that moment for a while, and it snaps us back to it. We hear Kagine regrouping everyone in an active station, we exchange serious faces and gait towards the station. After going from area to area, it was time for the last lesson of today's training. We're in a terse circle again, but now we are seated crossed legs. "Now, we are going to learn to control your reiatsu. Some of you don't know and most of you knows, either way I'm still going to explain."

"I think Kagine shouldn't be the instructor, he's like taking this lightly." I whispered to Rukia when Kagine turned around.

"Like a gym teacher." she said, trying not to laugh which made us grin. Our grins drop right before Kagine spins to look at each tribute.

"Reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure, is the physical pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Reiryoku or Spiritual Power/Energy, is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user," Kagine stops when a twelve year old girl (I can tell) raised her hand, "Nel-chan?"

She puts her hand down, "What is the difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy?"

"It is simple: Reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas Reiatsu is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. In simple words, Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Reiryoku by possessing greater Reiatsu. This is achieved by having greater control over their own spirit energy."

This is going to be a lot to take in, I hope my brain can handle it. We need to control our Reiatsu for us to wield a zanpaktou, been watching the Games all my life- my Dad told me that, don't know how he knows it. Maybe because of Urahara-san. Also to learn Kido or Demon Arts (Kagine is explaining), combat based on advanced spells formed with an incantation. Though, some who has greater Reiatsu can trigger a Kido without incantation.

"Now, let us now close our eyes. Take a deep breath before clearing your mind, first find your reiatsu."

I do us told. Kagine gives one last advice before letting silence take over, "It is just inside of you, you will feel it once you concentrate. It's something warm that you will feel, spiritually not physical or emotionally."

Oh, I thought it was emotionally. Damnit, Rukia will you get out of my head?! I briefly open an eye to see if I said it out loud, I quietly sigh in relief when everyone is concentrating. Even Rukia- ah! _Kurosaki Ichigo, push her to the back of your mind, heart, and soul_. But she already is- DAMN! I get my thoughts together and push them away for a bit to clear them. I take a breathe in through my nostrils and take out through my mouth, and try to concentrate spiritually. I feel it, I heard it. A soft twinkle, I heard it the same time I felt it. From my inner eye, I see a little light blue flame. That must be mine, suddenly one appeared at my left. Is that.. Rukia's? Then one by one, the other tribute's reiatsu appeared-

"Ichigo!"

My eyes snaps open after Rukia hollered my name, "What is it?"

"Lower your reiatsu, you fool!" she said and looks around, I did the same. A few of the other tributes are gasping for air while on their stomachs, and a few are trying not to look affected.

"H-how?" I ask.

"Calm down, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kagine said.

I did and feel eyes drilling a hole on my head, I look and see the blue haired guy glaring at me. So he's the one who has montrous reiatsu, I felt it a while ago, though he is not the only one. I return his glare and avert to Rukia then whisper, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, fool." she whispered back and I click my tongue on the insult. Kagine said a few words on how to control your reiatsu and practice before you sleep.

"Okay, that would be enough for today. I will see you all tomorrow." said Kagine and everyone stands up, me and Rukia stood there while the other tributes head for the elevator with their mentors.

"You're pretty strong, judging from your reiatsu." Rukia said after a minute of silence between us.

"So are you." I said and bite my tongues before it roll out the words, 'We are so going to win this.'

"It seems you two have finally let out your reiatsu, Ichigo can you control yours?" Yoruichi asked after sauntering to us.

"A bit."

"Well, its fluctating."

"Really?"

"Seriously fool, did you even listened?"

"Of course I did!"

We continue our discussion when we step into our penthouse, there are too many ears. Urahara is proud when we told him about our training and our acting, though I don't know if we really did act. I feel as if it wasn't, but there is still a wall between me and Rukia sometime. I would like to take it down but decided not to, maybe it's for the better. We had dinner with our mentors, our stylists are busy coming up with ideas on our clothes for the interview with that guy with the funny attitude on the night after the last day of training. Forgot his name.

I walk with Rukia down the aisle to our rooms, which is like twelve meters apart. The silence is a bit calm and awkward, but we stay shut until we stop by her door. I scratch the back of my head after we looked at each other and turned away after, I need to break the silence.

"Ichigo/Rukia.." we stop when we speak in unison, we let out a brief awkward laugh.

"You did nice today, at the training I mean." Rukia said, looking up at me but not directly. Does she also feel the wall in between us?

"You too, I hope we don't have to kill each other." I let out the words before I could stop them, I clench my fist after my chest clenched tightly. I glance at the ground and when I turn to face Rukia, I was surprised with her reaction. I expected a cold, stoned face glaring at me but.. no. She's staring at me, directly, with a color of pain in her eyes, she looks like she wants to cry.

"I know.. No, what I meant was-ah, never mind!" Rukia swivels and quickly opens her door but I stop her before she could step in, I have a hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo, let go." she said, coldly yet sadly.

"No, I don't want to, Rukia. I never did and never would." The memories of her not remembering me are resurfacing again, I want to tell her but.. does she want to?

"How do you expect us to fight when.. we are like this!?" she turned to me, yelling not too loudly.

"I don't expect it because you know we can't, won't, and don't." Are her memories coming back?

She frustratingly shook her head, "No! You, you! Won't fight me, Can't fight me, because you don't want to fight me! Ichigo, this is holding you back! We can act in front of the other tributes but-"

"You know and feel that we weren't acting."

"Then starting tomorrow, we should. As I was saying, but we can't act when we're alone. Ichigo just forget that we are even friends!"

"How can you say that when you don't know what happened in the past?! Did you know that you said to me that you never want to hear those words from me or from yourself? Then why are you saying it even if you can't remember it?! Don't you feel it? Can't you feel how wrong it sounded?!" She avoided my gaze after I hollered the last part, some of her black tresses covers her face when she lowered her head.

My sight is blurring as water forms in my eyes, I cover my eyes with a hand. "How can you make me cry?" I quietly ask her, a sad smile tugging on my lips. I gain my former self and leave no evidence of crying though there is when you look closer.

"I-I'm.. I'm sorry." she turns to go for her room again but stops when I spoke.

"Don't be."

Rukia stiffens and is about to glance at me but didn't, she closed her door after stepping in her room before I could apologize too. The pain in my chest is still there as I inhale and exhale, it fucking hurts. I got to my room and collapsed on my bed, frustration wells up again when our argument resounded in my mind. I've taken too much pain that I couldn't cry anymore, which is more painful. The questions pops in my mind again; why does it have to be us in this situation?

Fatigue suddenly courses through me after I change my clothes and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_Pain.. Fatigue..Pain.. What is this? My right shoulder..it hurts._

_"How can we disinfect him?"_

_"We can't, ...-san."_

_"It's like your situation but different.. he needs to become a-"_

I gasp for air while sitting up, I'm in my room in the Seretei. I thought I was back at home. I run my palm through my hair and rest to a stop on my head, was that a memory? I quickly look at my right shoulder, I roll up my sleeve to check if there is a wound. There is none, I know there is a scar somewhere there. I shake my head and lay back down, I'm sweating hard. I decided to change my clothes and lay back down again, I hear something nagging in my head but I decided to ignore it. It sounded like a voice. I quickly fall asleep because of fatigue, dreamlessly because of what happened with me and a certain violet eyed girl. But before I did, I feel for her reiatsu. When I felt it was calm, I know that she is sleeping. I sigh in relief and let sleep take over.

I hope we can fix this tomorrow...even if we have to act.

* * *

_**A/N: ~Been a long time since I've updated, I'm sorry folks but now I'm back in town! And this time I'm not going...**_

_**I don't know what to sing next xD! How is everyone doing? Hope ya'lll alright! Did you spot the quote?**_

_**Gomen if the reiatsu training is a bit rusty, trying to make it not rusty but I did my best. Review minna-san, thanks for reading! Wait for the next chapter, hehehehe! Here's a clue of the training for the next chap, teleportation. HAHAHAHA! :D **_

_**Gets? :3**_

**_See ya in the next chap or in my other stories, I'll try to update them :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hollow Games by DeathBerryProduction**

* * *

**Author'sNotes: **

_**If you haven't read my profile, I am the former Mizundaztood23.. duh! Hahaha, of course you'll guess it even if I don't type it. *sighs***_

_**Anyway, hope u enjoy! There will be BONUS Parts down below, the ones that aren't italicized ;) can you guess what are these BONUS Parts? You'll find out below! I am not going to keep you here any longer so XD ~enjoy~**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Bleach characters are not mine.. The some of the story is not mine (but some of it is, I'm sure you'll be able to tell which mine is and isn't) _**

* * *

**Chapter 9 _The Past pt. 2_**

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

_It has been four years, one fourth of the first month, fourteen days and twelve hours since Kuchiki Byakuya erased my close friend's memory. Close. Friend. Over the years, Rukia hasn't talked nor glanced at me. That pretty much hurt a lot. Waking up just brings me down, makes me want to sleep until she remembers me. I tried to make a move to talk to her but she ignored or walked away from me. Blame her brother, 'cause I still do. That is what I did for the past three and a half years, I stopped trying to talk to her or approaching near her... but I didn't stop watching her. __But 'stalking' is not the right word, 'watching' is. __I was like a stalker, but not, minus the part where I follow her to their house. I just waited for her to exit the school and watch her figure walking far away until I cannot see her then I go home. And I always wait for her at the gate of the school every morning. _

_When I got home from school, I always go straight for the woods. Hoped I will see her there. Dad taught me how to hunt after Kuchiki Byakuya cut our connection from Rukia, he can't hunt and be a doctor at the same time. Sometimes there were accidents, especially when a hollow comes to thrash the district. But I don't _just_ hunt in the woods, I look for her there. However, she is not there where I always found her training. But I know- feel- that she still goes to the woods, I just don't know where she is or her exact location._

_Over the four years, I trained with Dad and Urahara. They say I have potential. So every once a month when a hollow appears in the district, I'm going to be clad in a black, ninja-like outfit to destroy the hollow. Though someone else have the same idea, and the first time I gaze upon her, I knew who she is. I remember we made a promise to be a team whenever hollow comes to the district, we will fight it together. I do not know whether she remembers or not, but it was temporary bliss every time we team up to fight a hollow._

_Two days ago, we fought a huge hollow, we got a few wounds and I resist the urge to invite her to our clinic. She was about to dash away when I called her name. _"Rukia!" We were in an alleyway, she stopped and turned to me- even if I can't see her face, I know she was shocked.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" she asked, her eyes are covered by a huge black goggles like for skydiving and she has a white cape enough to cover her entire suit.

I resisted to take off my mask, it was a black mask with white outlines, because of her voice. Souls, I miss talking to her. "If I tell you, you're going to run away." I said, changing my voice a bit.

"Even if you don't tell me, I will still do." she said and threw something on the ground, a smoke bomb. Where did she even got one? I suspect her brother.

"Wait!" I said when I heard her footsteps running, I didn't caught up with her on time.

_Today is January 14, Rukia's fifteenth birthday. I don't have any money to buy her a gift, so I was glad that I found a stuffed toy animal on the streets when I was walking home from the hub. I sold a deer, five rabbits and seven squirrels- the money is for my family, no matter how much I want to buy Rukia a gift from it. The stuffed toy animal was a lion, I washed it when I got home and Yuzu with the helped of the others (Dad, Karin, Yoruichi, and Urahara) baked a strawberry-chocolate cake for Rukia. There is a bunny on the center top of the cake._

_I made a necklace card that says; _**Hi Rukia, I'm Kon. I'm sorry I'm not a rabbit, please don't throw me away. **_And put it around the stuffed toy lion's neck._

_Dad taped a card that says;_ **From the Kurosaki Family **

**To Kuchiki Rukia ****(/\\)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ****(^.^) **

_"Come on, come on! We don't want to be late!" Dad said, which I scoffed at._

_"As if Kuchiki Byakuya is letting us in."_

_"We don't know right, maybe he will this timet." Dad grinned and hurried to Urahara's car, where the latter and Yoruichi is in already._

_"I'm glad Ichi-ni is not like Kuchiki Byakuya-dono." Yuzu said, we're walking to the car._

_"Yeah, you and Karin are lucky." I said when Karin walks with us after she locked the door._

_"No we aren't, you're irrational and ignorant on some things- or maybe to all things." Karin snickered._

_"What'd you say!?" I glared at her back since she strode ahead._

_Yuzu giggled and said in a calm voice, "Though, you shouldn't be mad at Kuchiki-dono."_

_I looked at her with a confused and questioning face, "Why the hell shouldn't I be?"_

_"Because you don't know his reasons why he did that, that's what Mom said." I stopped my tracks at Yuzu's answer, she climbed in the car after Karin. She's right yet I can't help but feel hatred towards District' 18's captain. I snapped out of my thoughts when they called me, I climbed in the car and we drove to the Kuchiki mansion. On the way there, I thought about Rukia- I can't really help myself sometimes when it comes to her. If her memories weren't erased and we're still close, I'm sure she'll tease me since I'm going to be fifteen in seven months from now. Rukia will be like, "Hm! You're really a baby, Ichigo. Hahahaha! Baby strawberry!"_

_Longing and sadness waved through me, I wish I can see her face even just for a second. I wish I can personally say, "Happy birthday" to her and give her my gift because I haven't greeted her in person since. After a few minutes, we got to the Kuchiki Mansion, Yoruichi pressed the doorbell already. I can feel my heart pounding with nervousness, I glanced at the security camera- I feel like a pair of grey eyes are glaring at us in a screen. I wish a pair of violet eyes are looking. I revert to the door on the bottom left side of the gate when it creaked open, I hear the words I'm saying inwardly in my mind. _Please be Rukia, please be Rukia, please be Rukia...!

_"Ah! The Kurosaki Family and company again." Rangiku-san was the one who opened the small door, she is still bubbly as ever. She was the one who opened for us when it was Rukia's twelfth birthday, but didn't let us in- the District captain's orders._

_"Konnichiwa, Rangiku-san!" Yuzu greeted, the strawberry blonde woman did likewise._

_"Oooh! Is that for Rukia, Ichigo-kun?" she asked, grinning._

_"Y-yeah, Yuzu and the others backed the cake." I blushed slightly, she teases me about Rukia because Yoruichi told her that I like the violet eyed bunny lover. **Which is TRUE! **__I ignore the nagging voice in my head._

_"Where did this lion came from?" Rangiku-san held the stuffed toy lion, observing it._

_"I-um... found it and washed it, I hope she accepts it even if it's not a bunny." I said and motioned for her to come closer. I whispered to her, "There is a letter inside the lion- no, it's not a confession letter or anything. There are some bunny items in there, tell Rukia she can design the Kon with them."_

_"Aww! Okay~! I'll tell Kuchiki-taichou you two dropped by." she said and we bid goodbyes then she closed the door. I'm glad I didn't get to see that Kuchiki Byakuya, but sad because I didn't get to see her._

* * *

**June 17**

_"Ichigo, we're going to wait for you below." Dad said from beside me, he has a hand on my shoulder, we're both facing Mom's grave._

_"Ah, sure. I'll linger for a moment, I'll catch up." Dad gave my back a slight smack after what I said, I scowled at him._

_He clicked his tongue, "That's why I said we're going to wait for you below, do I need to repeat myself?"_

_I rolled my eyes and we exchange father-son glances, then he and the twins went to exit the cemetery. Urahara and Yoruichi aren't here, they're at the cemetery- another lost to our district- but they sent us a bouguet of flowers and food that will last until tomorrow. I drop to one knee and a small sad smile curled my lips as I gazed Mom's picture, "Hey Mom, as you can see Rukia still hasn't remember me- do you miss her?" I chuckled at the memory when Rukia is with us here, "Me? A lot. When she's walking pass me, I just wanna grab her and yell at her to remember me. Though there is this part of me who wants to hug her but...! I am not sharing with you that." I laughed a little before continue, "I wish you were here Mom.. if you were you'll be able to help me out without damaging the clinic- I want to fight for her but I don't think..."_

_I let out a painful breath, _I don't think I'm not strong enough_._ Shit, I'm tearing again. This is all your fault, you little baka. _A tear flowed out of my eye and a painful laugh from my mouth while wiping my face, "Is this how when a close friend doesn't remembers you?" I don't think 'close friend' is the right word, or it didn't sounded nice with the sentence. Maybe I should add something, I looked up at the sky and asked, "Is this how it is when a close friend you care for doesn't remembers you?" My answer was a gust of wind, I take that as a yes. I stand up and smile at Mom's picture, "Bye Mom.." _I love you..

_As I walked back home, my eyes are on the night sky. I want to talk to Hisana-san, Rukia's big sister, but her grave is at the Kuchiki Mansion. _Hisana-san, I don't know if you can hear me or read what I'm thinking, but if you do, can you please visit your husband's dreams and kick him in the ass for me? I know why you know why I asked you that, and I know that it is not right to be angry (but I have the rights) with someone when you don't know their reasons why they did something wrong. _I sighed_, why does our lives have to be complicated?

* * *

**July 15**

*POP!* _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHIGO/ICHI-NI!"_

_I resisted the urge to cover my ears while grinning, they are loud as ever. _If only a certain little girl who has violet eyes is here... _I thanked them and we start to eat the food prepared for me, there are a few visitors. Yuzu invited their classmates, Karin invited her friends, and me.. well, let's just say they invited themselves. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Renji are the ones who invited themselves. We were almost complete. The ones missing are two of the women that are important in my life. But, the party must go on._

_"Don't make such a grim face, berry!" Renji threw an arm across my shoulder, which I scowled at._

_"Come on, Ichigo, relax! You're too stiif." snickered Tatsuki._

_"Fine, are you two going out?"_

_"WHAT?!" Knew it, the evidence is their reaction and flustered face._

_"When I said relax, I don't mean ask questions that are not appropriate and out of the blue!" Tatsuki smacked the side of my head._

_"Why the hell did you smack me? It was just a question, why are you so angry about it? It is an appropriate question- ow!" Another smack, I think my brain shook. But _she_ hits harder than Tatsuki._

_"I-I'm going to get another slice of the cake." Renji said and walked away, stupid pineapple. The cake is right in front of me, I shook my head at the two who are still red like a tomato. I stood up to walked over the counter and lean on it, Chad was there. Better company than the rest. "How ya' doing, Chad?" I asked._

_"Good enough, you?"_

_"The same.." We exchanged assuring sighs and eat the food on our plate in silent, watching the people goof around. They (the gang) knows that I was friends with Kuchiki Rukia, but they don't know the whole part of it- I didn't tell them, I was selfish in keeping Rukia all to myself- AH, NO!. So on, our relationship was rumored in the school, but I don't want to talk about it. I think up until now, there are still some whisper here and there. Anyway, this is what I like about Chad's presence, he knows when to ask questions and when to not- just like _her.

_The music suddenly kicked it up a notch, me and Chad turned to see it was Dad who maxed the volume. "Let's zumba~!" I face palmed when Dad suddenly dances like he has drank a dozen of alcohol and like there was no tomorrow. I looked up when I heard a knock, I glanced at Chad who is still intrigued at my Dad's antics. No one seemed to heard it over the music. I lowered my plate on the counter where I leaned on and went to the door after getting a cup of soda, wonder who it is? I closed one eye to peak on the peephole and saw one violet eye- wait, what?! I jumped in surprise and whenever you are unlucky when you don't want to be, I slipped and accidentally poured the soda on myself. "Great.." I scowled, running a hand on my wet orange hair._

_"What was that? Anyway, let me try Rukia." someone knocked on the door again, more like pounded. That was a familiar voice, is that..?_

_"I don't know, I thought I saw someone. Maybe they can't hear our knocks over the music, Rangiku. Don't they have a doorbell?"_

No fucking way..

_I quickly stood up, slipped a little, and opened the door after composing myself. "Yes-? Rangiku-san!" I said, sounding as if I was surprised._

_"Hey Ichigo-kun, why are you wet and (sniff * sniff *) smell like soda?"_

_"Oh, I-um.. I slipped on the way here." I said, holding and shaking up the cup. I glanced at Rukia and she is looking calm yet cold, I helped myself to not shiver by the sight of her cold violet eyes. I miss their shine._

_"Oh, well, I told Rukia about Kon and she likes it." Rangiku-san broke the awkward silence, she clapped her hands together while glancing from me to Rukia._

_"I see.." I said slowly while turning to Rukia._

_"I never got to thank you and your family for the gifts and cakes, who was the one who baked the cake? I thought someone revived Masaki-san back- shoot. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring your mother into this."_

_"It's fine, it's fine. You don't need to apologize, this is not a upsetting conversation." It is a great one._

_"Oh, really? Well, we came here to give this to you.. Happy birthday." Rukia said and hands me the box, I don't know what's in it- might be clothes._

_"And a cake for you, Rukia got a help from our chef and I help a bit so this is my gift for you. Happy birthday!" Rangiku-san hands me another box, I got rid of the cup I was holding. There's a trash can beside the door._

_"It might not taste great like Masaki-san's cooking."_

_"From the smell of it, I think it is. Thanks, really." I glanced at Rangiku-san and then to Rukia, I can't help the smile crept up my lips as I gaze on her. She seemed shocked, maybe because of my smile- I always scowled outside the house. "Okay, um.. are you two going to come in?" I blushed with a sheepish face._

_"Oh, no, we love to but.. we can't."Rangiku-san pouted, I think I know why._

_"Happy birthday again, Kurosaki." Rukia said and they walk back to their car._

_"Bye~!" Rangiku-san waved before climbing in, I went inside after the car is far away from my sight. My heart is pounding in my chest, I was about to smile again when I remembered what she called me. I sighed and put my scowl in place, but I lighten it a little. I better hide this cake, I don't want anyone to eat it but me. Heavens, Rukia can make me do things I didn't know I'm going to do in the first place- being selfish is one of them._

* * *

**One year and two months later (BONUS Part pt. 1)**

Today is the 76th Reaping for the Annual Hollow Games, another hollow day for everyone in the country. The moment I woke up, I felt something very bad is going to happen. Anyway, I'm at the woods at this early hour to hunt us some breakfast and sell the others at the hub. Around five before seven, I have five squirrels dangling on my belt at the right and two rabbits at the left. I'm peaking from behind a tree, preying on a deer. It's eating a plant just beside my snare, one more step and I'll have it on a rope. Then a snapping of twigs made the deer looked up at something behind me, I just realized that the air got dense and the smell of decay flesh is in the air. I whirled around to see an ugly looking hollow, I do not know whether its a duck or pig, as huge as a tree staring at me with its red eyes and drooling mouth.

I have a hand on one of the swords at my back when the hollow roared and lashed one of its giant hand claws at me, I rolled out of the way as the tree I was peaking from was cut in half. I pulled out the sword and threw it in between of the hollow's eyes, it dodged then pounced at me. I pulled the other sword just in time to let it meet the hollow's right eye, it disappeared with its mouth hung open. I placed my swords back when the deer I was snaring ran past me, "Hey!" I yelled at it before chasing it, I threw a sword to the deer but it hits a tree. I pulled it out before continue my chase, I did the same routine again but I keep hitting trees. The deer is smart, it kept darting i sketch maneuver. Ten minutes or so I lost the deer because of the trees, I have never been to this part of the woods but I know how to get back. Better leave some markings so that I could come here to see if there is some animals to hunt. From the years and experienced in the woods, how can I get lost.

I decided to walk around in these parts to memorize them and familiarize myself, also to rest from hunting for a bit. The wind started to rage out and when I looked up- in a second i'm hiding under the bushes, there's a hovercraft. After a moment, when the air became still, I carefully crawled out from where I was hiding. I hear rattling of bushes like someone was crawling out of them, I thought it was the deer but when I turned its a person. My heart pounded in nervousness when I recognized that oh-so familiar petite height and short black tresses, I wonder why she cut her hair? I'm not saying I don't like it (because I love it), I can see her slender neck- and so as other guys. Who knows how many times guys have stared at it with lust filled eyes and attempted to touch it? Though I'm pretty sure she'll kick their ass when they attempted to touch her, that's my Rukia. I mean, that's my nakama.

I just realized I was alread stepping towards, I think my feet has their own mind. Every step I took, my heart beated twice. She seems lost in thought because she hasn't acknowledge my presence when I'm five feet away. A gust of sudden breeze made the paper in her hand fly with it, her gaze was focused on it but not until I took hold of the paper. "is this yours?" I asked even if I know the answer, I remember what Rangiku-san told me that Kuchiki Byakuya is using a spell to block her mind every once and a while. I resisted not to clenched my hand with the paper at the thought. In short, she doesn't always remember me and she doesn't know that her brother is using something to block or erase her memory. I guess Byakuya thought if we got closer again, she'll become friends with me. He really thought it through, bastard.

Rukia's eyes widen and she broke into a run, of course I ran after her. No way am I going to let her go. NEVER. "Hey! Wait!" I yelled, trying not to call her name, damn this petite girl fast. Just like with the deer, I lost Rukia when the trees are many. I looked up and around to see if she's hiding in the trees or behind, I looked forward and yelled. "Hey!" No answer, "Damn, I lost her again, I'm sure she head that last part and she'll wonder about it.

I looked at the paper, its the sketch of the sun rising up from between two mountains then I looked forward. After giving her sketch a once-over, I folded it and slipped it in my pocket, her drawing skills have improved. Maybe she's taking lessons. I try not to smile in a goofy way at the memory of her drawing like a toddler, my Dad might think I hit my head.

* * *

Everyone in District 18 are already at the square, I'm nervous for Yuzu and Karin again- also for Rukia and myself, her niece too. Rangiku-san told me at the hub earlier that Basha is already twelve, she is a year younger than Karin and Yuzu. I've never met Basha personally, but I do get to see her. I don't know if she remembers me but one time in middle school, Rukia suggested to carpool with me. I refused because I'm going to Karin and Yuzu's school to pick them up, Rukia said that they go to the same school as Basha- so I agreed.

_"Why is your hair orange?" Basha asked, sitting beside Rukia across from Yuzu. Their car is like an inside of a carriage._

_"Because he's a carrot-top strawberry." Rukia answered, I really don't know why my hair became orange and so does she and everyone I know. Dad's hair is black and Mom's light brown- wait, what did that octopus haired girl said?!_

_"I am not." I said and the twins laughed, I softly glared at them with crossed arms._

_"Hahaha! Basha laughed along, Rukia and I exchanged looks and laughed along- the trio's laugh is so hilariously cute._

That's the only time we ever talked, because after that Byakuya scolded Rukia to not let us carpool with them anymore. I think that bastard of a captain erased that memory from Basha. He's a fool, even if Rukia and Basha forgot about it, me and the twins still remembers it. Our bond is still connected. I snap myself from my thoughts when Yoruichi's heels clicked on the stage. I felt that bad feeling again when Yoruichi went to the girl's jar and slipped out a card after lingering on top of them. _Please not the girls or Rukia and Basha.. Please._

"Kuchiki Basha."

I felt like the wave of astonishment slammed on me like a tsunami, is that the reason why I had a bad feeling? Basha was picked, I looked over to Kuchiki Byakuya and saw that he was trying not to get up from that chair. I glanced around to find Rukia and spotted her, if you say that she is half pale and light skinned is enough then you should see that she just got paler than ever. Everyone murmured in pity, sadness, and disagreement, this is really unfair- if only we could rebel without putting other people in danger. I'm still looking at Rukia not until two shinigamis were escourting Basha, who is walking stiff, towards the stage. Then.. "Basha!" Rukia cried out and quickly rushed to her niece, "Basha!"

I hide my fist in the pockets of my pants to clenched them, I am stopping myself from going over to her when the two shinigamis tries to halt her. Then she said two words that numbed my whole being. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" Desperation is clear in her voice and she shoved the two shinigamis then said a determined yet trying not to stutter statement, "I volunteer as tribute."

Everyone whispered to each other at the scene unfolded, Yoruichi has mixed emotions while glancing at Kuchiki Byakuya and Urahara is as drunk as ever while slumped on his seat. I watched as Rukia steps up the stage, Basha was crying in the arms of Rangiku-san. Yoruichi asked Rukia's name even if she already knows it, and everyone follows (including me) Yoruichi when she pressed three fingers to her lips then raised it up. I was staring at Rukia but she is not looking a me, I think she's about to cry but Urahara drops an arm scross her shoulder preventing her to.

I shook my head after face palming because of Urahara, everyone's attention is on the drunk man who fell off the stage except me who saw Rukia let out a little choke she was holding back. I bet my swords that she thought no one saw her. The whole District 18 tensed up again when Yoruichi goes to the glass ball of the boy's name, when she opened the card I saw her eyes widen briefly. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Fuck. My eyes widen and I averted my attention to the ground when Rukia was trying to find me. If this were a partnering of couples game, I would've jumped in giddy in the inside but this isn't. This is a- no, _the Games _where me and her are going to have to fight each other to the death, my scowl is like the hardest scowl anyone has ever seen as I walked towards the stage.

"Ichi-ni." I stopped at Karin's voice, she and Yuzu were tearing up. I shook my head a little when they were about to step towards me, I gave them a small sad yet encouraging smile before continuing my gait with the hardest scowl. As I stepped up the stage, I looked up to see Rukia staring at me with familiarity and shocked dancing in her eyes. I cut our gaze, even if I don't want to, and face the people of District 18 scowl still on. Only in the people I know can see the emotion in my eyes. I see Chad and the others trying hard not to cry, even the pineapple. I gave them a nod with my eyebrows and they nodded back. Yoruichi told us to shake hands and we did, electricity runs up my arm at the sensation of her smooth small hands. We took our hands back and faced our District's people again, the anthem started and after that shinigamis took us in the barracks.

"Ichi-ni!" Karin and Yuzu flew straight towards me to after coming in the room and hugged me which I returned tightly, this is where the tributes say good bye. I wonder if the gang is coming in?

"Ichigo." Dad said and hugged me, I did the gesture in return. We sat down on the couch as my two little sisters tried not to sob loudly. "Why-why d-does it have to be y-you and Ru-rukia-nee?" Yuzu said in between her sobs.

"I am positive that Urahara and Yoruichi are making a plan to keep both of them safe and alive." Dad assured us, "And you two are strong fighters, I have a feeling which I believe in that you two will win this."

"There's only one winner, old goat, I think you forgot that." I snorted, but in the inside.. it is painful.

"Don't die, Ichi-ni." it was Karin.

"I won't, I promise that I will come back home safe."

"And don't let Rukia-nee too." she added with a sniffle.

"I won't and will never let anything bad happen to her." I said clenching and unclenching my fists, pushing the thoughts of Rukia full of injuries or worse.. in the brink of death in the arena. _No, she is strong, remember that and don't think about those bothersome thoughts.._ I told myself.

The twins hugged me for dear life when three shinigamis went in to pull them out. We exchanged promised, good byes, and 'I love you's' before the door closed. I did not expect the next person to come in, all the anger I kept inside when I see his stoic face exploded. I threw a punch at him which made him stepped back but didn't punch back, he remained stoic while pulling out a handkerchief to rub it slightly on his cheek where I punched him. I was shaking and breathing heavily with angry glaring eyes.

"Are you contented with just one punch?" he asked, is this bastard fucking serious? He acts like he wasn't affected by the punch, I saw a bruise is forming on his right cheek when slipped his white handkerchief back in his pocket.

My teeth are gritted together as his grey eyes connects with my glaring brown ones, I closed my eyes and calmed myself down for a minute- pinching the bridge of the nose helps a lot. "You don't- but I'm sure you know- how much I want to make you suffer.. but, for Rukia, Basha, and Hisana-san.. I won't do it." I said, fist still clenched.

"I see.." his eyes widen briefly.

"So what do you want?"

"To apologize." The prideful, arrogant looking bastard of a noble wants to apologize? It must be the end of the world, or is he truly desperate to keep Rukia safe by apologizing to me? What a dumb ass, does he think I'm going to hurt Rukia?

I crossed my arms, "Is that all?"

"I can't explain my reasons right now, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Then say it in ten words or less, Kuchiki Byakuya. It won't kill you to say a few words for your reasons."

His lips parted and pursed for a moments then he said, "I want and need to protect her."

"That doesn't mean you have to erased her memories!" I can't help but raise my voice, "You think I wasn't capable of that?!"

"Of course, you were just an eleven year old boy. I was.. I was unsure of what to do after her incident with the hollow." Kuchiki Byakuya, the stone cold faced captain sounded sincere and guilty. It really must be the end of the world.

A shinigami barges in the room to escort District 18's captain out. "Do whatever you can to protect her without dying- for your family's sake. I'm going to keep an eye on them for you, I am leaving Rukia to your hands. Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Even if you don't want say it, you know I will still protect her." I was shocked when I caught a glimpse of a small smile on Kuchiki Byakuya's lips after my statement and before he stepped out of the room with the shinigami. I scratched the back of my head, I don't know whether to be angry or not to that son of a bitch. Then the day he told us he erased Rukia's memories played in my head, angry- definitely still angry.

* * *

**(BONUS PART! Pt. 2) Chapter 5 Make over, for the Tribute Parade (**This is for 27kirune12)

**Ichigo's PointOFView**

"Ichigo-kun, can I ask you another question?" Linzy, a woman yellow and blue mixed in her hair asked- she looks like the oldest among them, I think she's late twenties.

"Yes, you can." I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Is your body sculptured by the most breath taking souls?"

"Erm.. I think so."

I stand there...naked as my prep team circled while observing me (more like swooning over me), we argued (or more I like I declined) a while ago because I don't want to slip off my robe but after a few minutes of arguing I did what they asked. It was because of a certain drunk blonde mentor. I'm glad one of my prep team is a guy- though I think he's gay. My fingers twitched at the sight of my robe, I resisted myself from grabbing it- Urahara's instructions still resounding in my mind, I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a brief surprised yell bounced in the room.

"AH! Tiffany, your nose is bleeding!" said Linzy, we turned to the woman beside her- why the heck is her nose bleeding? Don't tell me...

"O-oh, re-really?" Tiffany pulled out a small white handkerchief to place it below her nose, she has violet hair- reminding me of Rukia's eyes.

"He's ready, let's call Lonia." the guy said (I forgot his name) and they step out of the room, the two women oogling. I glanced at my robe, still trying not to grab it. Then a thought made my blood boiled in anger, Rukia is also naked in front of her prep team! For all the tributes their prep team are always, two women and one guy/gay. I heard my prep team said that Rukia's stylist is named Sutoi, a man! I stomped towards my robe, in the middle of putting it on a woman enters the room. She looks like she's around 25, she has peach short wavy hair, a few golden locks on her right band, light pink eyeliner, wears a long sleeved pink mixed with white shirt and black tights- she dresses so simple yet with a touch of adoring fashion. I think I am going to be glad that she's my stylist.

"Woah, you seem to be agitated to go somewhere?" I think she's Lonia.

"Is it true that Rukia's stylist is a guy?" I asked as she strode to me, I wonder is she understood a word I said because of how fast I spoke.

She giggled, "Yes- but do not worry, Sutoi is a kind man."

I have a doubtful look on which made Lonia laugh, I remove my robe again when she said so. After a moment of observation, she told me to put on my robe and follow her to another room. Is there a lot of secret rooms? The room was a secluded room with a living room set, minus the TV and carpet, there is only one window that is 30 feet high. I stand before it, Seretei would have been vegas if it weren't for the Games, I turned to Lonia when my ears picked up something like a mini elevator.

"Sit, eat." Lonia ordered politely, I sit on the couch across from her and did the latter of what she said.

"So," I started after eating a sandwich and Lonia giving me a toothpick, "Are you and Sutoi going to just paint us in silver?"

"Oh Ichigo, don't compare us to those foolish stylists. We have a brilliant idea for the outfits you and Rukia are going to wear-no, we are not going to make you wear an armor or something else." Lonia quickly added the last part when I opened my mouth, which is now closed.

"So what is the _brilliant idea_ you and Sutoi thought of." I quoted the two words with my fingers.

Lonia grinned, "Fire."

I abruptly stood up, "You're going to burn us?!"

"No, no, Ichigo, please let me finish and keep your thoughts to yourself." I slightly blushed in embrrassment, Lonia continued about our outfits with fake silver flames. If Rukia gets burned, I'll smack the outfits to our stylists.. I hope this is a _safe_ idea.

* * *

**_Author'sNotes:_**

27kirune12, I re read the reviews on THG and I caught yours again and decided to add the last BONUS Part for you XD now Ichigo is not discriminated :3

**_Summer vacation, woot woot! I'll be updating weekly if I can, so how was it? I am not sure if there is going to be more about the past but I will insert some in the next chapters if there are. Review please, so I could know your reaction to this. Too OOC or not? _**

**_More dramas will come, and some action will start in the next chapter.. I think? LOL, we just have to find out. See ya'! * *_**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Author'sNotes:**

_**Hey ya'll, I thought DeathBerryProduction sounds cool because a friend of mine were talking about IchiRuki and making products of it, so yeah. I think she's using it as a page on fb. Anywho, I like to stick with my original pen name :)**_

_**For those who are reading my other stories, I'll try and update them. I'm still having a block on them but I'm trying (T^T)/**_

**_Man, I think this is my longest chapter YET. I am warning you know that you better do what you have to do in the bathroom and get your snacks before reading this XD. Or reading it in the bathroom while releasing mother nature's calls isn't a bad idea LOL. This chapter has 14, 268 words! Sorry, it is really unbelievingly for me to write a chapter that is this long. My first time so no negatives okay? XD_**

**_I'll let you all go now, hahaha! Enjoy, enjoy, minna-san!_**

**_/abc/ _**Zanpaktou speaking

**\abc\ **You'll know who is speaking with this when you read :3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**** _Bleach characters are not mine.. The some of the story is not mine (but some of it is, I'm sure you'll be able to tell which mine is and isn't) _**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Who are you? Training pt 2**

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

Its the second day of training, three more days before the Games start. I bathe up quickly before going to the dining room, everyone is there- even our stylists. "Ohayo, Ichigo." it was Urahara, enthusiastic today huh?

"Ohayo." I said and glance at all of them, they nodded at me except one.

Lonia and I exchange curt nods as I sit down beside Rukia, who is not perturb by my presence and continues to eat breakfast. I ladle some food to my plate, I did not bother to look at them because I was focused on the dark haired girl beside me. I observed that she is a bit tense and stiff, I bet she's doing her cold-silent treatment or is she still bothered about last night? Rukia stops after I ladled some breakfast on my plate and turns to me, I match her cold gaze and stiff posture. I'm searching behind her cold violet eyes, I saw her jaw clenched briefly and guilt danced in her eyes. I open my mouth to tell her that there is nothing to be guilty about but she stood up, thanked the breakfast, and stiffly strode away with clenched fists. We watch her stiff figure until she turns to a hallway to our rooms, I stroke a hand on my unruly orange hair and briefly bite my lower lip after licking both of my lips.

I glance at her almost finished breakfast. I eat my mine with a scowl, I was glaring at my silver tumblr while doing so. I eat a bit fast when I'm agitated and because I want to go to that stubborn girl immediately. I let Rukia have some time before we talk again, I think its the best choice for this situation. I look up at the "adults" because I'm a bit disturbed at their gaze, they all look flummox and I give them a questioning look before asking the famous million zen word, "What? You all look like flummoxed flamingos."

"Before I ask my question and that silver tumblr melts from your glare, good choice of word to our expression."

Sutoi cuts Lonia off, "Should I record it as 'word of the day?'" Sutoi snicker when Lonia slaps his arm.

"Anyway, the one billion zen question is...what happened?" they all asked the last part in unison.

"At first I thought Ichigo would go after Rukia." Urahara said, the other nod in agreement.

"You idiot, don't tell me you said something that upset her?" Yoruichi glared at me.

"Their ambiance is like one of those romantic drama."

"This is one of the reasons why I go after her." I murmured to myself and stab a bacon before shoving it in my mouth.

"What?" they asked again.

"I said, this is one of the reasons why I go after her because you "adults" will bother me by asking those stupid questions." I said with emphasis, stabbing my breakfast again before roughly chewing it in my mouth. I gulped the food and point at them with my fork, "You all know that curiosity seeks heart attacks."

"Your saying as if we are _that_ old." Lonia quoted the word with her eyebrow.

"I think he's the one who is _that_ old because he doesn't know that we are having an American breakfast." Yoruichi quoted the word with her fingers, I give her a confused look before glancing at the table. No wonder I'm using a fork, tsk!

"The evidence is on his discombobulated face." Urahara said and Sutoi claps, they all exchange a hearty laugh.

"Another word of the day!"

"Anyway, what is today's training about?" I asked, already finished with breakfast.

"I'll tell when you fetch little one." Urahara flicks his wrist up and down as if dismissing me.

"What am I a golden retriever?" I asked, standing up.

"After standing up, yes."

I throw a table napkin to him which he caught with ease, "You know she'll kick your ass when you say 'little one' to her."

"Ah, that is why I am getting ready."

I shook my head and went to Rukia's room, I feel somehow light headed as I walk towards her room. Did they do something to the food? Their gaze is cut off when I turn the corner, maybe I'm just nervous. I push the door open without a second thought, "Rukia..?"

My jaw drops to the floor as all the blood in my body rushes to my face, I hope the blood won't flow out of my nose. I want to hit my stupid head right then and now. I should have knocked, argh! SO STUPID! There stood Rukia in her... *gulp*... violet undergarments, about to wear our training suit and also looking flushed. It was like her pale yet creamy skin is flashy me and urging me to come closer. I don't know why but I want to carve her form in my mind, my eyes start to gaze her round face then to her slender neck and all the way down. Her average cup size turn me on. Her waist and hips makes me want me to go near her. I want to ask her if Aphrodite made her slender body, but that is just stupid. I feel the protectiveness of mine to Rukia rose up.

"You idiot!" she hollered, snapping me out of my daze and throws a pillow at me.

"Oof!" I got knocked off of my feet, she threw that pillow hard. Real hard, like there was a different force in it. _Did she use her reiatsu? _I thought as I stay on the floor, sitting up. Her door is already closed, a smell of vanilla and winter fragrance captured my nostrils. I almost can hear my heart thudding in my chest. I look at the pillow in my arms, so this is her pillow? I hear footsteps from the other side of the door and quickly stood up, her violet orbs meets my brown ones and we both quickly turn away. Faces still flushed.

"Sorry about earlier." I said, handing the pillow to her while rubbing the back of my head.

"You should be, you dope." Rukia snatch the pillow from my hand and throw it to the bed without looking, she steps out of her room and swivels to close the door behind her. Rukia turns to me and steps back, "Don't you know the meaning of the word 'knock?'"

"Do you know how hard you throw?"

"You deserved it, and you can't answer a question with a question!"

"Well, I just did." I said and silence overwhelmed us, it was half awkward and half not.

"Ichigo.. I'm really sorry." Both of my eyebrows jump up at her sincere apology, our gaze is connected, and she looks like a puppy doing the puppy eyes. I breathe in and out when a flutter of giddiness swims in my stomach and chest. I breathe out a sound between a sigh and a laugh and a simper pulls my lips up while sidling my head to downward right, I scratch the back of my head and said, "Baka, you don't need to apologize. It's not your fault that you don't remember, so get that look off your face."

I turned back to her to give her a genuine smile, Rukia's face was astonished and then it relaxed- so did her body. She breathe out a sigh and softly chuckle before changing to a playful look, "So your saying that it was Nii-sama's fault?"

"Yes, because it was really _Nii-sama's_ fault." I mimicked her voice in 'Nii-sama,' tsk! Why doesn't she call Byakuya, nii-san or Byakuya-ni? Did Byakuya asked her to call him that?

"So is it that all?" She asked before I could beat Byakuya to a pulp in my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Rukia rolls her eyes, "Is that all why you came here for?"

"Uh, no, no. I asked Urahara earlier what are we gonna do in training today, he said to fetch for you so he could tell us both." I minus the part where he called Rukia 'little one,' that drunk should call her that by himself.

"Then you better get in your suit first." She nods her head towards my room.

"Sure, sure." I said and suddenly flushed while shakily treading to my door, the picture of Rukia in her undergarments appeared in my mind. I wanted to mess my hair in frustration, a sudden feeling- more like urge- wants me to strip her off her cloth- WAAAAH! I stop and face palm while letting my head bow down, I uncover my face and saw my pants- THE F*C*?!

"Ichigo?" I jumped at the sound of my name and positioned my hands like when the groom is gazing at his bride while she crosses the aisle.

"Yeah?" I asked, not turning around to face her.

"You okay?" I hear her feet starting to step towards me, while panic is doing the same.

"I am, give me five minutes and I'll be out!" I said and quickly flew to my room, slamming my door shut. For some reason, I press my ear to the door.

"Weird..." she said from outside.

I ruffle my hair in frustration, that was totally weird! Who wouldn't be weirded out be that? Ugh, I slide a hand down my face before walking to the bathroom- trying not to let the images of Rukia get in to my head. But unfortunately, I failed. I'm now in the shower, just wanting to let myself get wet for a bit while bumping the part just above my forehead on the bathroom wall. "Fuck you, hormones..." I said, continuing my foolish bumping.

* * *

**Rukia's PointOfView**

Seriously, what has gotten into Ichigo? Is it because of..? I quickly shook my head because of the thought, _No, it wasn't because of that. Stop thinking foolish, Kuchiki Rukia. _I inwardly scolded myself and the butterflies fluttering in my insides. I willed my thoughts together with a shook of my head to think of something that will occupy me from thinking of the previous events. It was my fault too, I forgot to lock my door. But that idiot should have knocked first- argh! I thought I was going to think of something else?

I sigh in exasperation because of myself, I lean on the wall that is across from that orangutan's the door with my arms crossed. Wondering for what will happen in today's training, I recall Ichigo telling me that Urahara wants us both for him to tell us. That fool of a mentor, tsk! Why didn't he just tell Ichigo? A sigh flows out of my mouth again, I'm really bothered about this. I close my eyes and let the memory of last night present itself like a movie.

_"How do you expect us to fight when.. we are like this?!"_

I put my right elbow on the back of my left hand after crossing my arms, I lightly pinch the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed. What did I mean by that? I don't know, it just.. came out.

_"I don't expect it because you know we can't, won't, and don't."_

What did Ichigo mean by that? I hadn't really pondered on about our argument, so we both don't want to kill each other? But that can't (won't) workout, there's only one who will survive. Out of habit, I bite the tip of my thumb and when I realized it I stop then cross my arms. Gods, why are we like this?

_**/...you...know?/**_

I blink and run a hand to my ear, what was that just now? I look around but I'm the only one here on the corridor, is it coming from my head? I inhale and exhale through my nose before closing my eyes, _Hello?_

A buzzing silence is my answer, I open my eyes and slide my hand off my ear. _I must be out of mind.. _ I thought and was about to push myself off the wall when-

_**/No, you're not out of your mind... at least not yet. But I can assure you, you will not go mental./**_

A woman's voice? I blink twice before staring at the floor, _Who are you? _

_**/Let me show you./**_

My eyelids instantly snap close and black became white, I see a snowy landscape and a figure of a woman but is quickly replace with the floor. I look around and I'm still at the hallway, what was that just now?

_**/Oh, it seems that you're not ready yet. Okay then, I'll see you in a while, Kuchiki Rukia./**_

_Wait!_

I try to reach for her in my mind but I can't, or maybe I still can't. Who was that, should I tell Urahara about it? _Maybe I should.. _I nod at my inward answer before looking up, expecting Ichigo to come out of his door but after a minute... "What's taking that idiot so long?" I asked out loud before treading towards Ichigo's door. I was about to open his door when I stopped my hand in mid-way, what if his changing clothes? Blood crawls up my face when an image of Ichigo in his underwear slipped in my mind, I quickly shook my head and try to shook the blood on my face out.

I softly clench my fist to knock on the door. "Ichigo?" I knock again but louder and call out his name, no answer. I glance around and when I saw no one but me again, I press my right ear on the door to see if I can hear anything inside. Maybe he's sleeping? Because only silence is what I heard, that bastard has a lot of guts to make me wait. I now only felt the fatigue of my legs. I gulp some air before taking some out through my nose, I open the door with my mouth ready to yell at the orangutan.

"Wh-!" I froze with my mouth open wide, coincidence and karma sure is a bitch today. The same time I opened the door, the bathroom door did the same. Ichigo was about to step out with only a towel wrapped around his waist while rubbing the back of his head when he saw me, his eyes hop wide and my name rolls out of his lips. "Rukia.."

I tense my shoulder so I wouldn't shudder, he didn't seem to notice it, is that how sexy my name sounds like? Especially when it escaped Ichigo's lips? I resisted to slap myself at the thought, what the hell! My eyes started to lower down while eating every inch of Ichigo's skinny yet lean body, he is... dare I say it, perfect. I resisted to squint my eyes, almost like Ichigo was shining. That six pack abs is like sculpted by Helios himself, the God of the sun. I think the food here in Seretei brought some meat to Ichigo in all the right places. A stupid urge makes me want to tell all the girls that this boy is mi-

"Sorry, did I took too long?" he asked while he saunters to his closet, is this orangutan really _that_ ignorant and clueless?!

I grab the nearest object that I can get and throw it to him. "Idiot!" I shouted with flaming cheeks, Ichigo caught the vase with ease, and I slam the door shut. My breath is loudly escaping and entering my mouth as I slide down on the floor, I can feel my heart bombarding my rib cage at how fast it was beating. What the hell? I look up almost hyperventilating, "Coincidence or karma... you are such a bitch today."

* * *

"Finally, I thought you two did something-"

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody pervert!"

Guess who? Yep, the first one was our bloody yet blonde, green-minded mentor and the second one was the idiotic orangutan. The chair that was thrown by Ichigo is abandoned as we sit down, the dining table is cleared except for the glasses of water for each of us.

"What took you two so long?" Sutoi asked me.

"Uh, well.." I trailed off and avoid their gaze, I look at the floor as if asking it to show them yet not show them what happened.

"Can we just discuss the training?" Ichigo asked, I glance at him and he give me I brief glance before focusing on Urahara. I catch a tinge of pink on Ichigo's cheek and that made mine color up as well, I quickly turn to Urahara and I glare at him when he snickered.

Urahara slips out a flask and takes a swig before saying, "Okay, for today's training is still the same but with the addition of Zanjutsu."

"Zanjutsu?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Sword fighting techniques." Yoruichi answered with a grin.

"The two of you will battle other tributes but I think you will battle each other as well."

"You think?" frowned Ichigo, I roll my eyes at that.

I cross my arms and lean on the backrest of my seat then look at Urahara, "So what do you want us to do?" I asked even if I know the answer, but I want him and I to be like the other tributes. Enemies in training and in the penthouse, why can't we just do that?

_"...because you know we can't, won't, and don't."_

I turn to Ichigo when he made a low sound in his throat, my eyebrows furrow at the sight of his face. His jaw is clenched and I think his eyebrows are going to come together. "You okay?" I inwardly face palm, I thought I should be hostile towards him?!

"Yeah." he said through gritted teeth, I twist my upper body to face him and my eyes narrowed when I saw something black colouring the corner of his eye.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" it was Lonia, the room is suddenly wrapped in a worried atmosphere and something else is wavering it. Is it a reiatsu? I glance around and my gaze lands on Ichigo, is it coming from him?

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked when said boy clutched his head, he stood up from his chair and turn away from us. After four steps away, he stop abruptly with his hands at his sides and his back a little slump. His shoulders aren't moving, I don't think he's even breathing. Like he's paralyzed or something. I call out his name while taking a cautious yet anxious step, a feeling of something wrong lurch in my stomach when Ichigo straighten.

I can hear my heart thumping and throat clamp because of nervousness, I gulp before breathing in then out. "I-ichigo?"

"What is it, chibi onna?" he asked, his back still turned.

I feel a vein pop at what he said. "Chibi onna? Why you orangu-" A hand on my shoulder cut me off and I look up to see my stylist, I was about to ask him why but he speaks first while intently staring at the orange haired fool.

"Who are you?"

My eyebrows furrow at his question, I was about to talk to him when a voice made the hair on my neck stood up. "Who am I?" it was Ichigo, but not entirely. His voice was cold and surprising, also sinister like the aura around him. He takes a step to turn around and we all held our breaths, "I am... NOBODY!"

My eyes became wider as than before and I took a quiet yet shaky breath in, I'm sure everyone's eyes are wide as plates like mine. I hear a gasp from Lonia when Ichigo's scelra is turning black and his brown irises is becoming white. My eyes observe Ichigo, his skin is still in between of tan and pale but his finger nails are black. What is this, a bipolar disorder? Schizophrenia? I beg to differ at the two because they cannot make a person's eyes and nails turn black or their irises white! Even though the strawberry orangutan is a bit crazy.

"What's wrong, chibi onna, am I too good looking for ya'?" he grinned at me.

Annoyance snaps at me and I feel another vein pop, "What did you say, you vile asshole?"

"Ouch," Ichigo briefly placed a hand on his chest and pockets his hands before taking a step towards us, "Chibi onna, do ya' know that you look sexy when you're annoyed or angry?"

"Tsk! I'm not little, I'm petite. Where the hell is Ichigo?" I clicked my tongue when irk engulf me though both of my cheeks slightly heat up. I minus the question, you're not a bipolar disorder right? Because something in my gut is telling me that the guy two strides away from me and Sutoi is not entirely Ichigo.

"The strawberry?" not entirely Ichigo cackled and presses a finger to his right temple, "Screamin' in here."

"What?" Sutoi extends his arm to stop me when I was about to stride towards the bastard possessing Ichigo.

"What have you done with Ichigo?" Sutoi questioned, still has his left arm extended. I glance at Urahara but he was not where he was suppose to be, even Yoruichi! Lonia is still standing from across us, like she isn't bothered with the disappearance of our mentors. Did they tell her something? What are they going to do?

Not entirely Ichigo didn't answer but madly grins at me. "Why ya' lookin' troubl'd, chibi onna? Don't tell me you're worried about Ichigo... because I remember somethin' 'bout ya' yellin' at 'im that you two shouldn't even be friends anymore, ring a bell?"

I clench my hands and jaw while glaring at not entirely Ichigo as if I could bring the original back. _He isn't disturbed with my glare. _I thought in confusion, some people are disturbed when my eyes become sharp but not him.

"As if your glare can scare me, though I got the chills in my spine. Just like Ichigo when you glare at him."

"How do you know what I said to him last night?"

"Don't tell me you can't figure it out, I thought you're smart, chibi onna." he sneered.

"Don't call me that!" I roared and notice a blur or purple in the air on top of Ichigo.

"Hm!" A strong wind surprises us and I blink after the wind so I saw what caused it. Yoruichi appeared 11 o'clock on Ichigo with her left leg up to perform a high kick on Ichigo, but the latter turned just in time to block it with an arm. Yoruichi's eyes widen when Ichigo grabs her leg (with the same arm) and throws her at us, me and Sutoi were about to dive away when the woman who was thrown disappears.

I look around for her while Ichigo just stood still, I wonder what she is using to disappear like that in a flash. She reappears on Ichigo's left with her arm raised, aiming towards Ichigo's head. _Do we need to knock him out to return Ichigo? _I asked in my head. Ichigo catches Yoruichi's fist and is about to counter her with his own when she disappears again, not entirely Ichigo has a joker smile on.

The purple haired woman keeps targeting Ichigo's head but her attacks are always deflected, not so entirely Ichigo doesn't dodge. I blink twice to make sure it wasn't a mirage when Ichigo's hair on the back is starting to become white, it wasn't. I snap out of my thoughts when not so entirely Ichigo sounded annoyed, I focus on.

"Stop flashing around, bitch!"

Ichigo has his back turn to us while glancing around to find Yoruichi, they are a few feet away from us now and Lonia joins us. Half of Ichigo's hair is now white, also his skin starting to turn white as well. Almost white haired Ichigo didn't notice Yoruichi behind him, she is close enough to get her fist meet his arrogant head. "Shit.." I muttered when he caught her arm again, and before Yoruichi could quickly dissapear Ichigo judo throws her to the ground. Surprising her and knocking the wind out of her as she coughs from the force of the throw, I think the marble floor just cracked. I inwardly hit myself, _Why am I just standing here and doing nothing?_

I dash towards them without a second thought, I ignore the calls of Sutoi and Lonia as I jump towards Ichigo when he is two strides away. I jumped high enough to capture his head with my legs (glad he didn't turned) and use my weight with the force of the jump to swing my body down with Ichigo's head still in between my legs, I put my hands on the floor (Yoruichi's shin in the middle of them) and release Ichigo's head with some of my reiatsu without breaking the momentum. I heard his feet skidding on the floor so I got on my feet as he tumbles forward but has his hands on the floor to push himself up.

"I gotta admit, I was surprised at the sudden throw, chibi onna. I should've turned fast enough- woah, you got here fast."

How did I-? Before I could ask the question, Ichigo has taken hold off my neck and slams me to the wall beside a 30 feet tall and 10 feet wide window. What happened was, I suddenly appear next to Ichigo and ready to give his face a taste of a roundhouse kick but he blocked it and used my distraction to get me where I am now. I tightly grip on his wrist as I heave for air, I release a small cough when he gives my neck a squeeze. I just realized that my feet is off the ground, he has me on his eye level.

I use my free (right) hand to deck his nose but he grab it by the wrist and push it against the wall. I let go of his wrist and quickly punch his right cheek, his head snapped to the left as I return to clawing his hand. I'm running out of air, _No shit, Kuchiki Rukia! _I scold myself and I hear a faint voice in my head but I couldn't hear what it was saying.

"Interesting, the first woman to punch me." he turns his head back to me, I see a bruise forming on his cheek.

"It's your fault, want me to do it again." I said with a triumph smirk, I don't even know why I can smirk in this situation. But it feels good to mock him, he seems interested and annoyed at the same time. It must hurt his ego that someone like me hit him, I guess he didn't expected it.

"As if you still have the strength."

"Watch me."

I curse when I failed to hit him again, he used the hand holding my right wrist to stop it and put both my hands above me. Curse his large and callous hands. My annoyance is pushed away by my head becoming lighter, shit! I look in his eyes and a flutter twirls in my stomach when I saw another emotion besides of malice in them, I couldn't put a name on it because my head is feeling lighter and lighter by the second. My breathing is desperate and loud, I'm too proud to call for help. I got myself in this situation and I got to get myself out, I'm trying to get my hands free when I saw something flicker in his white irises.

"Ichigo?" I remember that he said Ichigo is in his head, did I just saw Ichigo in his eyes?

"I told ya', I'm not Ichigo. And do you know that he is getting noisy in here, wonder if he gets madder than he already is when I do this." he said and surprises me by licking my cheek with his cold and dark blue tongue. "Yep, he did. And I'm nobody."

I didn't heard what he said because I'm too angry at him, and before I could shout at him he steps closer. "Get off me, you perverted ass!" His body is pressed against mine, I can feel Ichigo's toned stomach and his *cough* to mine.

"Why, don't you like it?" After he asked that, my head automatically rocks forehead making his hold on my wrists to loosen because he has to grab his nose. I now remember that my legs are okay to move, I briefly slap my forehead as I pull my legs up. Not entirely Ichigo is still howling in pain while I'm ready to push him off me.

"You fucking bitch!"

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain after he pulled the collar of my training suit to the side and sunk his teeth on the part above my collarbone near my neck. I feel like his going to rip my skin off with his teeth but he was actually sipping my blood.

"Rukia!"

"Kisuke, now!"

"What are you, a vampire?!" I manage to kick him off me with both feet with the remaining of my strength, I drop to the floor with a hand on the part he bitten and inhale some air like for the first time. His hand was on my neck for too long and it feels like he was still choking me. I cough while breathing hardly in and out, and watch as Urahara gently lays Ichigo on the floor. I saw our mentor pushed a small silver syringe on Ichigo's neck and the latter is immediately out cold.

"I'm sorry if I took too long, little one." Urahara said, kneeling with one knee beside Ichigo. He has a serious yet sincere apologetic face.

"It's fine." was all I can say for now, but I don't really blame him. Wait, did he just called me little one?

Yoruichi appears in front of me and holds out a hand, "Can you stand up?"

"Yeah." I accepted her hand and she pulls me up, my legs feels wobbly but I manage to stood up straight.

I can see Sutoi and Lonia half way striding to us, I think they were on the spot where Ichigo judo threw Yoruichi. "Let me see." Yoruichi said and gently pulls my hand away from the wound, I glance at my hand and it was painted in my blood.

"Is it bad?" I asked, I can feel the blood oozing out of the wound.

"Not if I do this." she said and puts a hand above the wound. After a few seconds, I saw a green glow and a sensation warmth is coming from her hand to my wound.

"Rukia, I am sorry we couldn't help. We were trying to see if there were any cameras or people besides us." it was Sutoi.

"It's okay, really. Why, is it trouble if they find out about this?"

"Big time." Lonia answered my question.

I turn to Yoruichi, "Why is it?"

Yoruichi opens her mouth but a different voice answered. "Because they will experiment on Ichigo if they find out he has a hollow in him." He said, standing up.

"What?" Did he just said.. but how..? Wha-?I'm confused. "I mean, what?" I was entirely surprised and I couldn't help it, because is it even possible?

"It is possible, Rukia. Because the same happened to his mother and to your sister."

"W-what?" I think that is the only word I can muster out of my mouth. Hisana-nee had a hollow in her? I turn to Urahara with a confused look, trying not to show the pain. "Are you sure? Is it.. the cause of their death?"

"Positive, also yes and no." Urahara stopped when my breathing became strong, memories of Hisana-nee came speed walking in my mind.

"So, that wasn't Ichigo but his.."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us, Urahara?" Lonia asked, straining to keep her voice down.

I didn't bother them and remember what Ichigo's hollow said. He said that Ichigo was in his head, and Hisana-nee died of brain cancer. Was it really brain cancer? What about Masaki-san, what was the cause of her death? If you have a hollow in you and can't get it out, will you die and they will say the cause of your death is brain cancer? What if Nii-sama made that up so that I wouldn't remember? Did I know that she had? that I frustratingly ruffle my hair with a hand, I think I'm feeling what Ichigo is feeling. Not anger or hatred, only frustration. I take slow and deep breaths in and out as frustration stings my chest and eyes.

I hear them stop what they were talking about when I slowly crouch down, frustration is making my knees a bit wobbly. _Don't cry.. _I said inwardly when hot tears are forming in my eyes, blurring my sight. I sniffle and catch my tears with my fingers, _Don't let them see._ I wrapped my right arm to hug my knees to my chest as I cover my eyes with my left hand and put it on top of my knees. _Shit.._ I grind my teeth to stop my tears. _Why wouldn't they stop?!_

Memories of Hisana-nee's death made me want to scream, I'm trying not to let anger consume me but I'm stuck in such frustration. I don't even remember Hisana's funeral and cremation at all! I look up even though tears are still streaming down my eyes, what made me look up is a voice from the boy who is laying down on the floor. He just called my name. His face is softly confused, did he just woke up?

"I-ichigo!" I quickly wipe my face and stood up before crouching down again when I'm at Ichigo's side. "Feeling better?"

"Why are you crying, is it because of... him? Did he do anything else to you?"

"Yeah, go ahead and ignore my questions."

"You too, go ahead and ignore my questions with your sarcasm."

I suddenly breathe out a laugh at his annoyance and he look at me incredulously, I think it was because of the sudden tear that fell out of my eye. "Sorry," I said even though I don't know what I'm apologizing for and wipe my face again with a simper. "And no, I'm not crying because of your hollow."

I saw how Ichigo slightly cringe at what I said. "Did Urahara made you cry?" he asked, glancing at Urahara to give him a glare. Ichigo is now facing me with crossed legs.

"Hey, don't glare at me." Urahara briefly raised his hands up in defense.

"Anyway, we should head to training. We're half an hour late." I said, glancing at the clock. I was about to stand up but Ichigo got hold of my wrist, I face him with a 'what?' look.

"Why were you crying?" he asked, serious yet worry. My heart sudden flutter at that, the heck is wrong with him? Did his hollow gave him a different personality?

The word 'hostile' made these words roll out of my mouth in a sharp tone. "None of your business." I tell myself that this is how I should act but a pang of pain stomped on my chest. I ignore it and try to pull my wrist back but Ichigo wouldn't let go, I give him a glare and he returns it with the same intensity. I just notice that the adults were gone, I don't see them anywhere. I briefly reach out to feel where they are and they are at the corridor to our rooms and behind the wall, why do they have to do that?

"Rukia, why. Were. You. Crying?" he emphasized.

"Because you farted when you were sleeping and it stung my eyes." I said in deadpan, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's face. Don't tell me he seriously believed what I said?

"Seriously?"

"Dumbass." I push his head to the right with my free hand, not roughly since I think he's exhausted because of his hollow. Ichigo snickers and I did too, this guy is crazy. I just felt that his grip on my wrist is loose so I quickly pull it back. "Yoruichi, let's go!"

"Oi, I'm not done talking to you!" I hear Ichigo running up to me as I walk to the elevator.

"Then talk to my hand because I don't want to waste my breath on you." I briefly rose my hand to him.

Ichigo open his mouth but stops and sighs, he looks at me with a half irritated face. "This," he gestures his hand up and down to me, "Thing you're doing is not working on me. Besides, you don't want to disobey our dear mentor."

"Oh don't we want to disobey him." I said with a sarcastic face.

"That's right, so please continue the lovey drill I told you two and do your best!" they (the adults) finally came out, and I want to throw the elevator at one of them.

"Enough of your childishness, Kisuke, are you going to give any advice to them?" Yoruichi asked after she pressed the down button.

"Ah, yes.." Urahara cleared his throat and he wraps himself in a serious aura while looking from Ichigo to me, "Try not to display public affection-"

A lamp came flying to Urahara and he bends his knees just in time before it hits his face and an annoyed reiatsu flared. "You're lucky that we need to go or else I would've thrown you out that window."

"You can't, Ichigo, because that window is stronger as steel and you won't be able to catch me." grinned Urahara from Lonia's back, who is trying to step away before another object is going to be thrown. But wait, where the hell did Ichigo got that lamp? "Anyway, you don't have to worry about your hollow for now. That syringe has a substance I made to make your hollow asleep for a while, we'll talk about him later."

"Lower your reiatsu, Ichigo, before you make someone pass out." I said when the elevator doors are closed, though I think I'm saying that for myself. This fool's reiatsu is off the roof, he should try to control it before he destroys a building. I think that's possible, right?

"Kisuke was going to come but because of his remark, I know that he won't be showing his face to you two until later. Especially Ichigo." Yoruichi said, we're half way to the training grounds.

"He made a good choice then." I stated, still a bit annoyed at him.

"Anyway, you two get ready alright? I won't be able to fill you in about Zanjutsu because we're already here." Yoruichi said and we straighten when the doors open, the tributes are lined up on a obstacle. A high spider rope obstacle, about 15 feet high. Two tributes who were climbing up stopped to glance at us. Yoruichi told us to go on ahead while she talks to Kagine, every eyes are on us as we walk. I glance to my right and see the Central 46 (Game makers), sponsors, and Aizen Sosuke (leader of Central 46). They are whispering something while giving us glances, I cringe when the thought of the sponsors subtracting us points because we are late.

I met a pair of soft yet menacing brown eyes, I saw a flicker of interest in his eyes while he glances from Ichigo to me. The corner of his lips slightly curls up and I feel a shiver ran down my spine, this guy has an aura of sophisticated menace. His reiatsu is intimidating me, but I try not to show it by slightly flaring mine. I almost heard him chuckle at what I did and my feet automatically stop when I felt the other tributes' reiatsu.

"Aww, the love birds are both late." a girl who a has her long black hair in two pigtails, I glance at her insignia and saw the number 6.

I ignore her remark and glance at the obstacle, the two tributes who were climbing just climbed down. Kagine ordered them to. I saw their insignia and they are in the same district. "Do you think we'll race on this obstacle?" Ichigo asked in a low voice, he's gazing at the obstacle.

"Probably, but not only this one." I said when I saw other obstacles, I feel a hand on my shoulder and before I could slap it away it pulls me to turn around.

"I'm talking to you, midget." it was the girl from District 6, the monstrous guy with light blue hair is beside her. I just notice the green lines under his eyes, it makes his blue eyes stand out.

"I'm not a midget and its not my name." I push her hand off my shoulder, her hand was almost on my wound that still feels sore. I wonder if she saw it and is also curious at the vague bruise on my neck, but her irk face says otherwise.

"You wanna fight?" she asked and was about to take a stance but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Don't, Aivirrne, you might lose." her partner grinned.

"Are you saying I can't take a midget like her?!" she pointed at me.

"Enough! Everyone, please line up again. Kuchiki and Kurosaki, at the front of the line." Kagine said and everyone follows, me and Ichigo exchange looks before walking to the front. The girl from 6 bumped me on my way there, and I give her a slight glare. "Since both of you are late, I'll give you a brief fill in on what we're going to do today."

Kagine explained that today will be going over, under, or through obstacle courses and the tributes from the same district will be racing each other. And 2 hours before we all go back to our apartments will be the Zanjutsu lesson, also the Aizen and the Central 46 just announced that there will be an extra day to train what we have learned in our last hours of training. They will announce it later after today.

"Ready!" I feel Ichigo glance at me but I ignore him, I assumed that he will give me a good luck nod.

"Set..!" From the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo trying not to call me but I still have my Kuchiki challenge face on.

"Go!"

Immediately, I run towards the ropes and quickly climb the ropes, Ichigo is a bit behind but is catching up. "Rukia, what the hell?!" he asked through when he caught up with me, we're half way to the top. Kagine told us that we have to climb up and go over then climb down.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." I said to him and climb faster, I fake stumbling from time to time and so did Ichigo. I remembered that Urahara said to not give your best until the Game makers will judge you. We both know how to climb up fast so how could we make mistakes like stumbling.

_**/I don't know if that was bragging or not../**_

"Oh, so we're going back to last name basis, Kuchiki?" Ichigo said before I could reply to the voice.

"Yes, and I don't know if you're agreeing or-"

"I'm not agreeing."

I take a brief breather before proceeding to climbing down, Ichigo does the same. We're both in the same quick pace. I stay silent and feel the glares Ichi- Kurosaki is giving me from second to second, guilt is heaving on my chest but I push it away. Both of our feet hit the ground at the same time, I look at my co-tribute while taking in and out some breaths. His usual scowl on but it has annoyance sketched on it, I just realized that I haven't asked this question before: how could a person scowl like that everyday?

Or I have? I was cut off from my thoughts by Kagine's voice. "Kurosaki, Kuchiki, go back to the end of the line." we did as told, and to my surprise the girl from 6 didn't bumped me again. I secretly glance at Aizen and he is watching the tributes from 1, I look at Ichigo then to the climbing tributes with my arms crossed. This fool should just follow my lead, I think he's a bit loyal to our crazy mentor.

"Rukia, are you not following what Urahara told us?"

I turn to Ichigo because of his question. "Really, that's what you asked me? Correct me if I'm wrong but was I the only one not wanting to follow what Urahara said?" Our voice are not in ear shot to others but is audible when you come closer or listen well.

"Whoever said that I don't want to follow his stupid tactics!?"

"What?" Now, I'm confused. "I-uh... your expression did when he said it to us."

"I used that expression because you showed that same expression."

Wait, so he wants to follow Urahara because...? Should I ask him or just think about it? Arrgggh! Over thinking sure does magnet headaches, I look at him and then back to the tributes. Its a different tribute, when they are going over the top Kagine sends the next tribute to climb up. Minutes later, nine tributes- us not included- are lined up on the next obstacle course, Kagine told us to wait for the others. Tributes Districts from 1-9 are the most favorable contestants of the sponsors, they're the richest Districts. The next obstacle course is wall climbing (same height as the spider rope) but when you get on the top you have to walk or crawl on a rope to another wall climbing course but you are going to climb down. The wall climbing course looks like a side of a rocky mountain or hill, you have to climb without wall climbing ropes.

"If you want us to be enemies then beat me in all the obstacle races, including the Zanjutsu part. But if you don't, we go on our merry way following Urahara's advice." Ichigo whispered to me, "And for your pleasure, we won't talk until today's training is finish."

I didn't get the chance to respond because it's us and 17's turn to wall climb, we warm up for five seconds before Kagine blows his whistle. When did he have one exactly? I shook my head and try to climb fast as possible, I haven't experienced this kind of climbing. I hiss when my left foot slip on a rock, glad the training suit doesn't rip easily but I think there's a bruise there. I glance to Ichigo and the skinny guy from 17, damn that guy almost looks like a spoon if his head was a bit big. The little girl that I think her name is Nel is also having a hard time climbing, Ichigo and her co-tribute is ahead of us. I wonder if Ichigo travels really far in the woods to find something like this to climb on.

"Ah!"

"Neliel!" the spoon guy yelled, so that's her first name.

"Got ya'!" I sighed in relief when I caught her hand, her mid back green hair is swaying as she looks up at me with disbelief and incredulous eyes. Woah, her eyes are wide and hazel. Cute. I slightly shook her arm to stop her from staring at me, "Listen, I need you to work with me, okay?"

"O-okay.." she nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to swing you and you try to grab a rock." she nodded at what I said and swing her to the right, when her hand and footing are okay I let go of her left hand.

"T-thanks." she said with a blush on her face, not looking at me.

I smile at that, "Your welcome, now let's go and kick our co-tributes ass!"

I don't know why I said that but she agreed with me while giggling, when I turn up I was surprise to see Ichigo and Neliel's partner still ahead of us. They are looking at us with wide eyes, I thought they are already on the ropes. I start to climb again and so did the three, surprisingly me and Neliel caught up with Ichigo and spoon. Hey, don't blame me, I don't the guy's name. I think it starts with an 'n' but that's all I got.

The four of us got to the top and quickly think if we're going to crawl or walk with a balance stick, the ropes are 5 feet away from each other. The two boys starts to crawl on the rope, but since Neliel's co-tribute has long arms he decided to use them like the rope he is holding is a monkey bar. Neliel got a balance stick and is cautiously walking on the rope, you won't die of you fall because there's a cushion down there. Urahara's words suddenly rings in my head when I thought of running on the rope, Hisana-nee taught me how to do it.

_Just this once.. _I sighed to myself and breath in then out before running on the rope. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot. _I mentally said, I almost lost my balance but quickly recovered. I jump on the last few steps and landed on the platform, I look back and almost imagined a cricket is cricking because of the silence. Neliel is still while blinking at me with her mouth slightly hang open, she has great balance. Her co-tribute has his arms on 90 degrees with the same expression as Neliel, I wonder how long he can hang there and if his teeth are that straight when he was young? The strawberry, of course, has the same expression as everyone else even the Game Makers looks surprise from here. Ichigo was the first one to move quickly when I was going to climb down, I briefly glance around to see if Yoruichi is still here and saw what I did.

Even if she didn't, she will eventually know. Almost half way down, I glance up to see Ichigo. Damn it, I can feel him by his reiatsu drawing nearer, damn his long legs. I glance up to see Neliel's co-tribute, when I'm almost down and so as Ichigo Neliel is about to climb down. My feet hit the ground first and next is Ichigo's, I turn to him smugly. "1-0."

His eyebrows twitch towards together, he looks like he doesn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed. Maybe because of what I did and what I said just now. Kagine calls for us and and gestures for us to follow him to another obstacle, Districts 1-9 continues on the obstacle they are in. Our next obstacle are two agnez ladders that are twenty five feet high, we have to race on the both of them then race back. Looking up at the first agnez ladder, why are all the obstacles have to be ten feet and higher?! Are they insulting me?

"Looking annoyed there, chibi-" I swing a fist towards Ichigo and surprised when he's still the same, he blocked my fist with an arm. My mouth is parted slightly as I secure every detail of his face, after that I look at his eyes and curious astonish brown eyes are looking back at my worried violet eyes. I quickly slap (not literally) my worried and surprised face away and put on the apologetic face with a hint of annoyance, I glance up at Ichigo and his eyes widen slightly in realization. I look at him and send a silent message, _Do you know why I acted like that?_

Ichigo nods and looks around, I also did to and saw that everyone is staring at us. "Sorry, it was by instinct.. when someone says the word 'chibi' to me, I instantly swing my fist at them." I said and jump my eyebrows briefly to tell Ichigo to play along, though what I said was true.

"Yeah, you almost me got there." chuckled Ichigo.

When Kagine sees that everything is okay, he told Districts 10 and 11 to line up and start after he blows his whistle. As I wait for our turn, I look around at the obstacle and give an inward sigh of relief when I saw a few obstacles only at my waist length and some are five inches above my height. I turn my head back when I hear a yelp and a body rolling down the agnez ladder, it's the pimple boy from 14. Two medic rushes to his way and I can hear them asking if something is broken. The boy's partner is just staring at him with a hollow look, but when you look closely there is worry and guilt. The pimple boy had a dislocated shoulder and the medics already fixed it.

It's now our turn for the agnez ladder, and damn this is hard. It's hard to run up especially when the steps has a big space in between them, I have to use my hands too. I mean, we all are using our hands. Neliel is a bit behind us, Nnoitra (Neliel's co-tribute, I heard his name) is leading and Ichigo is keeping up with him. Damn it, at this rate I am going to lose at this obstacle.

"1-1." And I did, I scoff at Ichigo and he gives me a huff. We share a glare before turning away, following the others to the next obstacle. By the time we finished all the obstacles, everyone looks like they already want to collapse at the floor but their pride is not letting them. We follow Kagine to a platform, a wood flooring is on top and told the boys to sit on the left while the girls sit from across them. We are arrange by Districts so I am at the back, Neliel is beside me.

"So we're going to train Zanjutsu now?" Neliel whispered to me, before I could answer Kagine spoke up.

"Zanjutsu!" Kagine pauses to look at each of us, "Can anyone tell me what it means..?"

We turn to the girl who raised her arm and she answers in a monotone voice, "Zanjutsu means swordsmanship, art of the sword, or cutting technique. Zanjutsu is the fighting style for the Zanpaktou, which is the tool we are going to use in fighting."

"Correct, thank you for that, Kurotsuchi. But we aren't going to use a Zanpaktou just yet, we are going to use wooden swords."

"That's lame!"

"Well, we don't want anyone cutting each other before the Games, Jaegerjaque." Even if Kagine's back is turned to us, I know that he is glaring at said guy. The guy from 6 has a huge, wild grin on his face, like he isn't scared of anyone.

"Kendo, the way of the sword, is the art in Zanjutsu and the modern martial arts of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship." Some Avox (I think) sets up a rack for the wooden swords, on each side of the platform. There is enough for all of us. Kagine calls up the girl from District 1 and me, my eyes widen briefly because of that and so does 1 but a feral grin replaces her surprised face. She hops on her feet and I do the same after telling myself to not be nervous, why am I nervous? Because not only the tributes are watching me, the Game makers are too.

I grab a wooden sword from the rack at the right as I tell myself to not do my best and give my all but I can't be defeated by her. I swivel and see the girl from 1, her green feral gaze clashes with my violet icy gaze and we step towards each other. She has brown hair that is in a low braid. Our feet stops when Kagine told us so, we are three steps away from each other. "There are scores for each part of the body you hit, try not to hit each other hard and let us see who has the highest score in two minutes." Kagine stated, me and 1 bows at each other before taking our stances. We waited in anticipation for Kagine to blow his whistle, sweat starts to slide down from the side of my head.

"Start!"

"Yah!"

I block her wooden sword with mine and try to push it back, 1 pulls back and thrusts her swords towards my stomach. I side step and swing my sword to her shoulder and she blocks it, I'm only at her shoulders by the way but my petite figure could be an advantage. She pushes my sword back and we both jump back, 1 charges at me with a war cry and I ready myself. When she's almost close to me, I duck her wooden sword and roll under her then I thrust my wooden sword to her back. Not too hard though.

"3-0."

The girl from 1 clenches her jaw as I step back and we took a stance. We both run towards each other and 1 jumps so I duck but didn't deflect her sword meeting my back. I let out a surprise yelp as I slide on the wooden platform, stopping before the edge of it. _Using reiatsu is allowed? _I asked myself after sitting up to look at the girl with a frown, she gives a triumph smirk.

"Miss Ukinawa, using reiatsu is not allowed in this training especially when I didn't say anything that it can be used. But the score is all 3, and there is still plenty of time. Again, no using of reiatsu." I'm on my feet when Kagine is saying the second sentence, should have said that before we started. I can feel certain brown eyes staring at me, and without even looking I know that he is hiding his worry in a scowl. I'm the first one to charge when Kagine blew his whistle, I am aiming for her chest. When I'm close enough, she swings her arm with the sword to aim for my head. Luckily, I saw it and bend my knees as my wooden sword hit her stomach.

"6-3."

The sound of woods hitting each other can be heard, I allow the girl from 1 to hit my leg or arms but not my chest, stomach, head, or back. The time finishes and the score is, 9-12. Favor of 1. We go back to our seats as Kagine calls up our co-tributes, I plead to the Souls for Ichigo to follow Urahara's advice. Please don't give your all Ichigo. I suddenly call out his name when I thought his sclera is turning black again, I am going hysterical at this rate. I feel everyone's gazes on me after I called him, is it that of a big deal? "Nothing." I told him when he asked 'what,' the strawberry narrows his eyes at me before getting his wooden sword with a scowl.

* * *

**Ichigo's PointOfView**

"Ichigo."

I turn to Rukia at the second she said the first letter of my name, there is is again. Her worried and surprised eyes like when she almost punched me. "What?" I asked her, she blinks and her face became emotionless again.

"Nothing."

I narrow my eyes at her and she catches my narrowed gaze with her emotionless eyes, why is she so worried about me? She's an idiot because she should worry about herself first, the sound of the wooden sword hitting her back was loud. I scowl at that as grab a wooden sword, Urahara's advices plays in my head as I took a stance. Should I do it like what Rukia did? But I can't help it if I'm strong enough to beat this guy.

**_\_Cocky idiot, why not just kill him instead?\**

Kagine's whistle snaps me out of my brief stupor and I didn't get to block the wooden sword that hit my left shoulder. "2-0." Kagine said and we take another stance. I sprint to the guy and he deflects my weapon with his, I quickly thrust my weapon to his open stomach and he glares at me for that. "2-3." Okay, I won't hit him but I won't let him hit me. Our wooden swords met again and again, both of us dodging the weapon of our enemy. He steps back before stepping towards me while thrusting him sword at me face again and again, he's fast. I saw his foot but I didn't jump so let him sweep my leg and let myself fall to the ground, his sword touches my neck and Kagine announces the score with the time left. "6-3, and one minute left."

I charge while swinging my wooden sword downwards, let's swtich to offensive mode. I thrust and swing my weapon at him, he blocks and blocks but can't attack and attack since I'm simultaneously blocking and attacking. I feel a sudden urge to thrust my sword to his neck real hard but push it away. I grind my teeth together when a familiar cackle is heard in my head, bouncing on every corner of it. I hit his side with the amount of strength I don't use when we started, he yelped because of that and briefly holds his side. "6-5."

Our fight finishes with the score of 14-10. I throw the wooden sword at the rack and the rack falls because of the force, damn it.. I shouldn't have thrown it like that. It's not because I lost but because of _him_, Yoruichi whispered to me that it is bad if everyone finds out of my hollow so if he wakes up early she told me to try and keep him in.

**\You're glad that I can't go out for now or else-\**

_Or else what?_

**\Snappy aren't you, your Highness of the pain in the ass?\**

I mentally scoff, _Where'd you get your words, from Rukia or from your dick self?_

He barks out a loud laugh, making me wonder if everyone can hear it. **\You don't know what suddenly appeared in my mind when you use chibi onna and dick in the same sentence, or do you? HAHAHAHAHA!\**

_Listen you bastard, don't you lay a fucking hand on-_

**\On who, chibi onna? I already did, idiot! And I'm going to when I get out.\**

_IF, because I'm not going to let you._

**\We shall see, Ichigo, talk to chibi onna for me.. Ja. Ne.\**

"ICHIGO!"

"KUROSAKI, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I was pulled back off my thoughts when I heard their yells, I look around and realize that I'm almost releasing all of my reiatsu. I try to lower it and it work, I should probably ask some advice from Rukia on how to stable it. I apologize as the ones who were affected by my reiatsu compose themselves, I glance over to the Game makers and see that they are whispering something. The leader of the Central 42- no, I think it's 46?- the leader of Central 46, what's his name? Has a smile on his face while looking at me, my head turns to look at Rukia and she is frowning while looking at the Game makers. She meets my gaze with a stern look, it's like she's scolding me through eye contact.

I shrug and turn to the tributes who are fighting, my face briefly winces when I remembered what _he _did to Rukia. Maybe I should stay away from her until I talked to Urahara or.. until we get my hollow out of me. But how are we going to do that? And how many hours is it going to take? I sneak a glance at the violet eyed girl and focus on her when she's not looking, she looks like she isn't even bothered about what my hollow did to her. If she isn't then why did she almost punched me and called my name with the same worried face a while ago? And was surprised when I looked at her and after she stares at me face with a once-over. Instinctively, my head abruptly avert my gaze to the tributes- who look different? Maybe it's the next tributes that are going to fight.

Anyways, I glance from the corner of my eye and saw Rukia shaking her head. Probably because she caught me staring at her. Tsk! Don't blame me, I can't help it. But I have to stop it, since my hollow took a liking on Rukia. So what should I do, just ignore her? Well, she'll probably want that since she's becoming bitchy towards me. The types of arena suddenly flashed in my mind, I give the wooden platform a frown. Ah, right, the Games.. the fucking Games. How could I forget the festival for teenagers butchering each other? With the addition of man eating creatures whenever no one is butchering each other in the arena. Yeah, they send Hollows in the arena whenever they want to. How about I send Hollows to them?

I check my reiatsu and glad that I stabled it before it went out again, so emotions and reiatsu are connected? Who knew I need some Kuchiki lessons to keep my emotions in check, I'll ask her later after I win. Like hell I'll let her- but didn't I decided to stay away from her for a while? I resisted to mess my hair when frustration is rising up, which is for the best: my satisfaction or her safety? OF FUCKING COURSE, THE LATTER IS FOR THE BEST. But I still won't let her win though. A thudding sound made my head turn up, it's that Jagerjaque and his co-tribute. Said girl is glowering at him. I frown at that, he doesn't respect ladies. When other male tributes are training with a female, they try not to hurt them.

"I want to fight her."

I can feel my veins turning cold when Jaegerjaque pointed his wooden sword at Rukia, who has her eyebrows furrowed at the one pointing at her. I was about to stand up when Kagine walks to the blue haired jackass. "That's enough, Jagerjaque-"

"Blah, blah, bullshits! Come up here, dwarf, if you're not afraid."

Oh, hell no. I snap towards Rukia and mentally pleaded to her to not stand up, I know her pride and ego. She's definitely going to fight him. I saw Jaegerjaque making a incredibly large grin when Rukia stood up, everything became slow as Rukia walks to the rack to grab a wooden sword. A part of me tells me to not get up and don't help Rukia but another part wants me to do the opposite. Now I know my body has a mind of its own, or I just don't want to see Rukia fighting Jagerjaque because something might happen. Like, Jaegerjaque striking Rukia down and he gets on top of her-

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" who else other than Rukia whispering harshly at me? I have a hand on her wrist when she's about to pull out a wooden sword from the rack, I can feel every pair of eyes are on us.

I whisper so only Rukia will hear. "I'm doing what I always do. Protecting those important around me, and you're the only one important around me here Rukia." Also our mentors and stylist but they're not here, I minus that because it'll just ruin the moment.

"I don't need you protecting me, Ichigo." I look down when I felt her glare.

"I know but.. please let me, Rukia." Terrifying glare versus pleading gaze, then I add, "And I'm only helping you from being crushed by that jackass."

I grab the wooden sword from her hand and face Jaegerjaque before she could shout out me, "I'll fight you."

"Ha!" barked Jaegerjaque, he glances from me to Rukia still grinning. "Fine, but if you lose.. I will fight her."

_Is it really necessary to point at her with that wooden sword? _I thought with the slight roll of my eyes, I push his weapon away with mine. He's still looking at Rukia like he wants to eat her. A crazy thought of shoving this wooden sword down his throat came to my wind. Not a bad idea but I'm not going to do that until we're in the arena. I feel a sickening sinister roams my insides, why am I thinking like that? "But if I win, you won't fight her."

"Deal!"

Rukia sat back down after purposely stomping on my foot, does she want me to lose?! I give her a brief glare before stepping forward and taking a stance, Jaegerjaque does the same. I catch Jaegerjaque's wooden sword with mine and we keep meeting our weapons, trying to find an opening. "Fighting for your girlfriend?" Jaegerjaque asked after he pushed my weapon away with his.

_Glad you know she's mine._ "She's not my girlfriend." I said and almost hit myself at the thought, I strike to his left shoulder but failed and block his incoming attack.

"Seriously? But you act like you're her boyfriend, so I can get a shot with her." Doesn't this guy had enough of grinning?

I briefly show my gritted teeth and push his weapon away at the same time striking his chest. Jaegerjaque stumbles backward with a surprised face before it darkens. "5-0." Kagine said and Jaegerjaque swings his wooden sword upwards to me, I side step and thrust my sword towards him. I yelp when his weapon hits my forehead, making me fall on the floor. I press my left palm on my forehead while sitting up, I thought I heard the first syllable of my name so I turn to Rukia. She looks away with a scowl, I think mine is affecting her.

"5-5."

I stood up and was about to sprint towards my opponent when.. **\What the fuck woke me up?\ **

I swing my wooden sword up just in time before Jaegerjaque's wooden sword strike my chest, and we continue our clashing with our wooden swords. I'm surprise that they are not broken yet because our strikes weren't as hard as before. My opponent strikes my shoulder and I do the same after a minute, we're exchanging blows on different parts when we found our openings.

**\This guy is montrous, I want to fight him..\**

_Shut up.._

"16-18."

In favor of Jaegerjaque, but we're still not over because there is still 24 seconds left. We start and I try not to get hit and so does Jaegerjaque, I block and block as Jaegerjaque keep striking. _15 seconds.._

**\Let me fight him, Ichigo. Come on, you big baby, I won't touch chibi onna-\**

_IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL LOSE AND RUKIA WILL FIGHT THIS GUY! DO YOU WANT THAT?!_

To my surprise, my hollow went quiet. A shadow from above made me look up and dive towards the right before quickly pressing my weapon to the side of Jaegerjaque's neck, a pin drop as I heave for air. Kagine stutters the score, "20-18."

I breathe out a big sigh of relief as I lower my sword and walk back to the rack to put the weapon back. I can hear Kagine telling Jaegerjaque to go back to his seat as I go to mine, my brown eyes meet violet ones after my ass kissed the wooden platform. I'm still heaving air in and out of my mouth and nose as me and Rukia stare down at each other, with an unexplainable emotion in our eyes. A simper twitches the corner of my lip up as if saying, '_I won, idiot! Don't I get a reward?'_

_'I know you fool. And you don't because you're stupid..' _Rukia rolled her eyes and crossed her amrs, we wipe our coy expressions when the next tributes are going to fight. While watching, I just realize that my hollow has been quiet because of what I hollered. I shrug it off and think that it's for the best that he keep quiet, I just hope he disappears immediately. After tributes fighting their co-tribute, its finally our turn. _Should I go easy on her? _I inwardly asked while getting a wooden sword.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Kurosaki, 'cause I won't." Rukia whispered through gritted teeth when we took our stance.

"Don't dream on it, Kuchiki." I scoffed a bit loud, so it won't be audible that I'm lying. I'm sure Rukia knows that because she just rolled her eyes before swinging her weapon to me. I block and push her away before striking, Rukia side steps and was about to thrust her sword to my side when I catch it with mine. Our gazes met and all I can see in her eyes is determination and concentration, she really wants to defeat huh? I was too captured in her eyes that she swings her weapon back, making mine go to the side because I was pushing it to her weapon.

"3-0." Kagine said after Rukia hit my right side. How am I suppose to defeat her while going easy on her?

We start again and I scored immediately. "3-5." I strike her chest, not hard though. I decided to tease her before we start, "What's the matter, Kuchiki? Losing your cool?"

Rukia glares at me before striking violently, I shudder inwardly when I met her cold yet sharp glare. I'm not going to let her hit me and she is not letting me hit her either, my mind flashes the memory when we first sparred but with real swords. Rukia twirls to her left to thrust her wooden sword to my arm which I block, she twirls to the right before I could hit her and almost touched my chest with her weapon. I'm grateful for my reflexes. Our wooden swords clash and clash, our body moving with the rhythm of the fight. I was so enjoyed with our dance that I didn't felt her sword slapping my forearm. "5-5."

"Focus, Kurosaki."

"Don't lecture me, Kuchiki."

We slam our weapons together and I am still surprised they didn't snapped in to two, I am trying not to be annoyed at her. She's really bossy. Why would she want me to focus? Does she want me to win? I don't think so. This woman is really confusing, I don't really know why I still want to be with her sometimes. I hit her left shoulder but like before, I pause before landing it on her shoulder. There's still one minute left, the score is 5-8. Rukia surprises me by sliding her leg to my shins, I roll my body out of the way before her wooden sword landed on my forehead. I did the same to her and I try not wince when she landed on the floor.

"9-8."

Before I could swing my weapon down, I felt hers is touching my stomach. "Thirty seconds left." Kagine said and we ready before charging, I need two more points. I try to hit her arm or leg while blocking her attacks but to no avail, 15 seconds left. I clench my jaw and try to find an opening, I hear Kagine counting down from ten. When I hear the word 'one,' I thought my arm had a mind on its own because I slapped my weapon on the hand she is using for her sword. "Ow!" Rukia yelped and released her wooden sword in surprise, guilt made me clench my jaw and fists briefly. I realized how hard I slapped my wooden sword to her.

"9-9."

I open my mouth but instantly close it in a thin line and walk pass Rukia to put my wooden sword back to the rack. Kagine tells us a good job and calls it a day, I hear everyone standing up and walking down the platform. I look up towards the Central 46 and see them chatting with each other, I feel her reiatsu closing in on me so I quickly walk down the platform. "Ichigo."

I ignore her and continue walking stiffly, eager to get away from Rukia and punch a nearby wall. I hurt her on purpose, for my own stupid satisfaction so she wouldn't be hostile to me. I can't believe it, I swore to myself that I would never hurt her. Not even a pinch. I can still her calling my name as I walk towards the elevator, trying to find Yoruichi somewhere. When a certain reiatsu briefly burst out, I turn around and didn't dodge the incoming tiny feet.

I yelp while rolling to who knows where, my mouth lets out another yelp when my head hit a wall. I open my eyes and see my legs, I lowered them and sit up while rubbing the back of my head. "Why the fuck did you do that for, idiot?!" I yelled to the culprit, I can still feel her feet on my face.

"Why am I the idiot, moron?! Just because you hit me doesn't mean I'm mad at you, stupid orangutan!" She hollered, obviously annoyed like I am. "If you'll always have that guilt on your freakishly ugly thick face and in your big head that is full of idiotic thickness then you'll never defeat me when we cross paths in the arena."

She whispered the last sentence, no one heard it but me. I lower my head and mutter, "I'll never fight you in the arena." Because I'll protect you instead.

"What?"

"What ruckus have you two done?" Yoruichi's voice boomed, she walks towards us and puts a hand on her hip when she stopped. "Why do you have footprints on your face, Ichigo?"

"Ask the little devil." I spat at Rukia in annoyance, she clicks her tongue at me and treads towards Yoruichi.

Rukia already told Yoruichi what happened when I got to them. "Ahh! He is a moron." Yoruichi nodded and turns to me slowly.

( -_-)"

"Why didn't you just smack my arm?" I asked after nursing my face and the back of my head, we're on our way back to the penthouse.

Rukia snaps her fingers and sarcastically looks at me while saying, "You're right, I should've just done that or kick you or punch you anywhere other than your head. Now your brain will have more idiotic damage than before."

(-_-)+

I feel a vein pop after what she said, Yoruichi is trying not to laugh at that. We arrive and I immediately want to talk to Urahara about my hollow, before I could ask Yoruichi gestures for us to follow her. Me and Rukia trails behind her. "You didn't tell me what happens if our score is a draw." Rukia said suddenly, I look at her and saw Yoruichi briefly glancing over her shoulder.

I shrug, "Maybe it'll be half half, you can be hostile towards be but not all the time. And we will follow Urahara's advice but some we won't."

Our scores in the obstacles are draw, so we agreed that when we fight in Zanjutsu training the score will be the final score. Which is also a draw, I guess its a win-win for both of us. Yoruichi stops and we did too, she presses her hand on a wall and the one beside it slides a up. Our purple haired mentor gestures her head towards the door, Rukia goes in first then me before Yoruichi. I hear the wall sliding down on 0.1 second as I survey the room, it's like the one where Lonia and I discussed about our outfits but the room has no windows. Clearly showing that this is a secret room.

"Little one and stupid one, how was training?" we turn to where the voice is and saw our blonde mentor with our stylists.

"Tiring." I glared at Urahara.

"Now, let us all sit around the bonfire so I could tell the beginning of your hollow, Ichigo."

I gulp at what he said, I was about to follow the adults to the couch when- "Wait, what does this got to do with me?" Rukia asked, looking at Urahara.

"A lot, Rukia. I will explain later after Ichigo's story." Urahara takes a swig from his flask, he's already on one of the silver velvet sofa fit for three person. Yoruichi is beside him, our stylist are on the silver velvet chairs that are on the opposite from each other leaving the sofa across from our mentors for me and Rukia.

"Ichigo.." Urahara started more serious than I thought, the next words that came out of his mouth sounded so surreal. "Your mother also had a hollow in her."

What?

* * *

**_I DON'T KNOW IF IT WAS GREAT OR NOT BUT PLEASE NO NEGATIVES! Hahahaha, gomen gomen!_**

**_I decided to cut this chapter there since it's almost to 15k words! Including the author's notes! I hope it'll be enough since I think I won't be updating when school starts again in our country. Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC, it's inevitable when you write a fanfic. Please leave a review, they will be appreciated!_**

**_ALSO ON MAY 25, WE WILL TREND IN TWITTER THE #ICHIRUKI. HOPE YOU ALL JOIN! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT, THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! LET'S SPREAD THE ICHIRUKINESS TO THE WORLD XD_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hollow Games by Mizundaztood23**

* * *

**Author'sNotes:**

**_This chapter will be short, just so you know! Hope you forgive me if your stomach wasn't full *bows* I'm really really really trying to update my stories, I'm still revising this first but I'm almost finish! Then I'll revise the others but I badly want to update THG, I'm so confuse now so I need time. I should probably keep notes about my stories starting now. Hehehe~ my fault too for thinking about so many stories! Pls wait for me~ cuz I'll wait for your reviews! Enjoy~_**

**_If you have questions, I'll see it in your review or you can PM me! Sorry if I confused you~_**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Remembering The Replaced**

**Urahara's PointOfView**

"Before you explode, let me tell what happened first." I said with a hand up to stop him from bellowing. He scowled and clenched his jaw before he sat down rigidly, I sighed through my nose and let the memory of the past come back to me. I breathed in and out while glancing at all of them with my eyes, I slightly lowered my hat to the right and let my left grey eye pierce through Ichigo's brown ones.

**FLASHBACK**

_I haven't stopped researching about the hollow that killed Masaki-san because I couldn't let Isshin-san do it. But of course, no husband would not be restless about the murderer of his wife. His kids would keep asking if he's gone for a while, and they might even wander off to find him. Especially Ichigo, that boy couldn't just sit still. If you were at his position, you'll do the same. Yoruichi-san was at Seretei, sneaking in the Great Library to find some information. We couldn't risk going to the Research and Development Bureau, they'll be suspicious after a while. But I did asked the previous President of the bureau, the Captain of the Twelfth District. Since the newly RnD Bureau will ponder something like- why would they (previous Accolades) be curious about a wanted hollow?_

_Oh, it was wanted, alright. The projected screen on the wall in front of him revealed a picture, the hollow's back was turned to the camera and so as its glaring red eyes. The hole in his chess indicating its lost heart. A tentacle-like limb hung from his forehead, the end of the limb couldn't be seen. Its description was beside the picture, the words are an alien language to whoever finds out about my computer. I was silently in the intels of rogue hollows of the RnD Bureau. I glared at the picture of the hollow before reading its history._

**GRAND FISHER**

**Created during the 61st Hollow Games...**

**Grand Fisher was named by the Seretei because of his abilites to lure in his victims with...**

**...was defeated at the 62nd Hollow Games by Kurosaki Isshin of the 18th District, who secured a rightful throne as an Accolade for the defeat of said hollow. He was recreated after two years since his first defeat, unfortunately, he found a way to escape from Seretei. Shinigamis patrolling the districts haven't got a glimpse of its green fur.**

**There's been reports of his attacks at the 14th District, 9th District, 13th District... he has caused more than 20 deaths after his escape. A Shinigami shot a tracking device on him but was killed and the tracking device was at the bottom of a lake in District 1. It's been five years since its escape.**

**Until recently, it was sighted at the jungle near the woods of the 18th District. Two days later, it trampled the streets of said district. Reports have stated it came for revenge on Kurosaki Isshin. Grand Fisher was seized and brought back to Seretei after it was seriously damaged by the Accolade who defeated him. He didn't succeed on his revenge but he poisoned the Accolade's wife, Kurosaki Masaki, by biting her. And damaged his eldest son, Kurosaki Ichigo. Three days later, Kurosaki Masaki died.**

_Pictures of the event burned my eyes, I quickly flipped the screen up to the last information._

**Research and Development Bureau finally met the one who created Grand Fisher. The new Captain of Central 46 and board member of the Research and Development, Aizen Sosuke...**

_In a blur, I saved all of this information and brought out my flask. Gulping all of its contents. That last information was never reported to all of the districts. I contacted Isshin and Yoruichi-san to meet up here later as I clicked on Aizen's name, trying to remember if I know. But the page was codified, a password was needed to see the page. I washed my face with hands, I couldn't risk typing and them tracking me. Who knows, maybe they already know a hacker is in their system but was waiting for my move. I exited and swiped the screen to the Grand Fisher's page._

_I felt like my eyes are going to explode when I remembered that damn experiment. I cradled my head between my hands shutting my eyes in frustration. How could I been so stupid? Inhaling and exhaling through my nose, I looked up and switched to have a look on my front door from the screen. It's still afternoon, 12:51 p.m. Lunch was not on my mind nor my stomach, but I stood up and went to pour sake in my flask. Dropping my body on the swivel chair, it creaked as I sipped from my flask. Looking at the Grand Fisher but not thinking about it._

_"Kisuke?"_

_I looked over at the stairs of the basement to see the purple haired friend of mine stepping down. "My~ Miss Shihouin is early, miss me that much?" I grinned, which she frowned at as she ascended towards me._

_"I'm late, actually." She said, glancing around. "I thought Isshin was here already.. have you eaten dinner?"_

_"Dinner? But it's-"_

_"8:20 p.m., baka." I blinked at her while she glared at me, sighing when we heard thumps upstairs._

_The basement door shrieked opened. "Are you two making out?"_

_"Want to have a taste of that door?"_

_"Nope!" Isshin skipped down the stairs like a child, snickering at Yoruichi who was fuming. They both grabbed a chair and sat in front of me, I asked if they had news. Their answer was a shook of their heads so I summarized the info I got and shared it to them. "So what was the experiment you were cursing about?" Isshin asked, the bags under his eyes getting darker_

_"Remember when I won the 59th Games? The RnD Bureau asked if I could be a member or possibly the Captain of the bureau." I paused, "That's where I met the supposed-to-be Captain of the bureau, Kurotschi Mayuri. Also, Aizen Sosuke."_

_"Is that why you stayed there for a year and left me to mentor?" Yoruichi heaved a brow, I sweat dropped and sheepishly smiled._

_I pursed my lips seriously. "No, I declined their offer. That's why we're taking this long in this case."_

_"So you know how Aizen made the Grand Fisher?" it was Isshin. "Or how they create hollows?"_

_"The first one, yes. The second one, no. Because I declined their offer, they shared nothing. Although, I have a theory about how but the first one is our first priority."_

_"So why were you there for a year? Flirting with a girl from the bureau? Or worse, with Aizen and Kurotschi?"_

_"No need to be jealous, Yoru-san. You're the only one I'll ever flirt with."_

_"Geez, you two, stop mentally making out in front of me!"_

_We exchanged laughs before reverting back to serious tension. "I was there because I experimented on a question I asked Kurotschi." I said and repeated the question, "Is it possibly for a hollow to have the power of a Shinigami or a Triumph slash Accolade? Since the legend of a Hollow being a lost human soul making their spiritual pressure dark, can its dark soul merge with a normal human's? Of course not, since it will overpower the human, but can it to a person who has a high reiatsu?"_

"You are a delusionist, Urahara Kisuke. Just from your curious questions. So have you heard of Hollowfication?" - Kurotschi

_"Hollowfication?" Isshin repeated, I nodded._

_Sighing, I continued. "Yes. Apparently, when the game first started the first Central 46 were addicted to the idea of merging a Hollow and a human with the same level of reiatsu. Wondering who will devour the other but takes their power or simply just merge together."_

_"You bastard! So why did you experimented on it after knowing what it'll cause if it gets into the more delusional hands?" Yoruichi clutched on the front of my shirt and rattled me to the core._

_"S-stop, Yo-yoruichi-s-san!" I managed to exclaimed, she dropped me hard back on my seat. Making me wonder how my teeth stayed all together._

_I panted. "I didn't know. I just found out after I did it."_

_"Wait, what?!"_

_Isshin scooted to the edge of his seat. "If you didn't, did you finished it?"_

_I sighed._ _"_It_ is called the Hogyoku." Before I could explain any further, my digital screen went up just as a knock on my door was heard. On the screen was none other than the Kuchiki couple._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's it?!" Rukia bellowed, "Why- why was Nii-sama and Nee-chan there?"

Ichigo was about to speak when he knew that telling her to calm down was not even comforting. He didn't know why he wasn't the one expressing his anger, maybe because he needs to lower down his emotion to grasp the past. I frowned. "I actually don't want to continue, little one."

That sentence definitely sparked a vein on fire. Before Ichigo could even breathe, Rukia flung herself over the table at a surprising speed. I heard a yell of her name when she knocked me out of my chair, cradling me as I hear her bones cracking from gripping on the front of my shirt too much. She grounded her teeth in frustration and glared at me with all the rage she has. "You.. remember, yes?" I asked.

Rukia snarled. "She told me _every thing_, you erased them! My memories of her! WHY?!"

"Byakuya told me to, Hisana didn't approved nor disapproved."

If looks could really kill, those menacing violet orbs could've lasered me into ashes. Rukia raised an arm and swung it at me, I braced for the blow but before my eyes could fully closed a blur of orange propelled her off me. They rolled to the side, Ichigo trapping the raging black haired girl in his arms and preventing her from being hurt. Yoruichi was at my side, asking with concern.

"WHAT ABOUT MY MEMORIES FROM WHEN I MET ICHIGO?!" She roared, getting out of his grip due from his shock. "WHY DID YOU OBLIGED TO MY BROTHER?!"

Yoruichi stood up, halting Rukia with her arms encircling the girl. Tears cascaded down her face as her sobs bounced around the room. I was unsure if she was crying from the pain of the Memory Replacement, the memories, or how I could've done that to her. She looked at me briefly like I'm the most horrible traitor ever, she was right. I turned to Ichigo, who was trying to utter the words. "Y-you told me that it was Kuchiki Byakuya who erased her memories. He.. he said it himself, right? I-i continued to blame him when I should've-"

"He told me to that it was alright for you to blame him." I cut him off.

Ichigo jumped to his feet. "But why didn't you tell me? What was the reason? Huh?! My mother.. did she asked to erase any of my memories too?"

I shook my head. "No. We just didn't tell you or your sisters."

"I actually don't want to continue, little one." Rukia said and we turned to her, "That was the code to make me remember... right?"

"Yes.."

A shadow covered her face when she lowered her hand, stepping out of Yoruichi's arms and away from us. She halted just before the doorway leading to out of the room. Her head was about to turn but didn't, so the door cut her off our vision when she exited. "Yoruichi-san, did you put the bracelet on her?" I asked.

"What bracelet?" Ichigo scowled.

"It's to contain her Reiatsu. Don't you know that it can be triggered by extreme emotions too?" She questioned.

I spoke before he could. "When you asked me if did your mother asked to erase any of your memories... did you remember something?"

He was startled but shoved it away. "Yeah.. is that why you didn't continue while Rukia was here?"

Nodding, I stood up. "I couldn't deal with you two if you're both mad."

"Of course you wouldn't, especially if Yoruichi-san isn't here." He scoffed as said lady went to Rukia's room. "Just so you know, why did you tell Rukia's first when you told me that you'll explain hers later?"

"Well, 'ladies first' is like a golden rule here." I smirked at the roll of his eyes.


End file.
